A Mile In Each Other's Shoes
by Lexvan
Summary: The Trials are coming up and Elyon is getting ready for them as best she can. But now someone has come a courting for her. Now you know this spells trouble. And a new enemy comes along and causes more trouble for not only Elyon but for Angelo that will not only change things for them but bring them closer together.
1. The Banning Is Good

_**A Mile In Each Other's Shoes**_

** By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**A/N: This story is based off ot the events of my Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors stories. As well as "The Lost Sister (WITCH)" & "Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors: Power of Xaos" which were written by Necronicus. I suggest that you read those story as well before reading this one.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter I: _The Banning Is Good_**

It has been two months since the whole battle on Fenal and Elyon and Mia were doing pretty well after getting the rest they needed. Which was a good thing seeing as it was only about a month and a half before Elyon would have to go through the trials to prove herself worthy of being ruler of Meridian. Ever since she found this out, she has been doing her best to be ready for them. She's been training with her Honor Guard as well, as her long lost sister, Mia, her boyfriend Angelo and his fellow Battle Warriors, Cassidy, and former enemy turned allie, Miranda. She's been learning how to fight without her power in both hand-to-hand combat as well as with weapons. And right now, she's going over some combat training with Miranda while Mia, a transformed Cassidy, and transformed Battle Warriors watch. Both of them are dressed in a pair of black jean shorts with matching t-shirt and sneakers

"Okay. What's the first rule when fighting some one you know is stronger than you?", Miranda asked as she and Elyon circled each other on the Meridian field.

"Avoid getting hit by them while learning how strong they are.", Elyon said as Miranda charged at her to which she dodged the Shape-shifter's attack with a backflip. "Not to mention find their weakness and if possible, tire them out."

"Very good.", Miranda said as she jumped at Elyon. "But have you found my weakness yet?", she asked with a playful smirk.

"No.", Elyon said as she continued to dodge Miranda's punches and kicks. "But I'll find it sooner or later.", she said as she grabbed Miranda's right arm and flipped her on her back.

Miranda quickly recovered as she jumped to her feet and did a sweep kick that Elyon quickly dodged sa she jumped away from Miranda. As they continued their sparring session the others were watching impressed by how well both girls were going at it.

"I got to admit, Elyon has come a long way.", Cassidy said.

"Yeah!", Nigel said. "I didn't know she had it in her."

"What to you mean?", Mia questioned.

"Well, before all of this happened, and I mean before the girls became Guardians, Elyon was more of a peaceful person.", Alchemy explained. "She would rather talk about things instead of fighting. I think that's what we admired about her back then like we do now."

"In other words, she's part of the glue that keeps us together.", Angelo said making Mia smile feeling happy that she and her had such great friends. "But I'm not going to lie. These trials have me worried. I mean, we have no idea what she's going to face and how bad they'll be. And what will happen if she fails even one of them?"

"Any idea about what'll happen, Mia?", Mandy asked.

"Not even I know that.", Mia said. "I wish I did, but I don't. All I know is that the ones who will run each trial are those that will not hold back because she is the queen."

"Sounds tough.", Eric said.

"Well, look at you all.", Mia said. "You all haven't been holding back in her training."

"We can't.", Cassidy said.

"If we were to do that, then she wouldn't be ready for what the trials have in store for her.", Angelo explained.

"No matter how much we want to.", Alchemy said.

"Exactly.", Mia said with a smile. "If those running the trials were to hold back, then Elyon wouldn't be able to prove that she's the queen she's meant to be."

"Good point.", Nigel said as they watched Elyon and Miranda sparring. "And who would have thought that Miranda would come this far in her parole?"

"Looks like we were right to back up Elyon.", Martin said.

"She's come a long way.", Cassidy said. "No matter how much the others want to complain about her walking around free."

"She sure has.", Mandy said in agreement.

"Miranda has done good.", Angelo said. "She has proven herself worthy of her freedom."

"We just have to convince the others that.", Nigel replied. "Mainly Caleb."

"Why?", Eric questioned. "The rest of the Honor Guard agree on Miranda being good."

"True.", Mia said. "We all do. But when it comes to setting one free from prison or parole, we all have to agree to it. So unless Caleb has a change of Heart, Miranda has to wait until her year is up."

"That stinks!", Alchemy said.

"We know, but what can you do?", Mandy questioned.

"We wait and hope for the best.", Angelo said getting nods of agreement from the others. "So how much time does Elyon and Miranda have left?"

"About one more minute.", Alchemy said checking the timer.

As for Elyon and Miranda, they were still sparring with each other and were having some fun doing it as they were smirking at each other.

"Not bad, Your Majesty.", Miranda said as she stood in her fighting position. "You've become strong. And you can fight well without using your powers."

"Thanks.", Elyon said while standing in a fighting position of her own. "I've had some good teachers. You included."

"Thank you.", Miranda said as her smirk grew. "But now it's time to end this.", she said as she suddenly fired some webbing from her wrist encasing the yong queen in webbing from her feet up to her neck. "I win.", she said as Elyon fell to the ground trying to get free of the webbing.

"Aw, man!", Elyon said. "You cheated!"

"No.", Miranda said as she walked up to Elyon. "The rules were that you had to defend against one who was stronger than you. No one said I couldn't use my webbing.", she said with a grin as she knelt down to her.

"Oh! You're funny.", Elyon said with a sarcastic smirk. "Mind getting me out of here?"

"No. But you have the power to do it yourself.", Miranda said smiling.

Suddenly, a beam of green energy hit Miranda sending her flying away from Elyon followed by a bolt of lightning surprising everyone.

"Miranda!", Elyon cried as was about to use her powers to burn out of the webbing when Cornelia and Hay Lin landed next to her carrying Caleb who quickly pulled out his sword and slashed at the webbing freeing Elyon while the rest of the Guardians and Matt landed in front of Miranda.

"Are you okay, Elyon!?", Cornelia asked with concern as she helped her up.

"I knew you were up to know good!", Caleb said as he went to stand with the other Guardians and Matt. "And now you're going back to prison where you belong!"

"What are they doing!?", Cassidy questioned as they got to their feet.

"We have to stop them!", Angelo said. "Go, Alchemy!"

"Already gone!", Alchemy said as she formed a barrier around herself and took ti the air.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time, Spiderfreak!", Irma said as she fired a power stream of water at Miranda who was still lying on the ground.

But before the attack hit her, a U-shaped energy tube appeared in front of the Shape-shifter. The water went in one end and came out the other sending right back at Irma knocking her down surprising the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

"OW!", Irma yelled as she was sent flying back.

"What the heck!?", Will questioned as Alchemy landed next to Miranda. "Alchemy!?"

"Who's side are you on!?", Matt questioned before Elyon pushed past them and ran towards Miranda.

"Stop, Your Majesty!", Caleb said as he grabbed Elyon's arm only for her to flip him on his back. "Whoa!"

"Are you okay, Miranda?", Elyon asked with concern as she and Alchemy helped Miranda to her feet.

"I've been better.", Miranda said. "Ow!", she cried as she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!", Elyon said as she saw that Miranda was shot in her left arm and shoulder. "Don't move!", she said as she began to use her powers to heal her friend.

"Why are you healing her!?", Cornelia asked.

"Why did you attack her?", Mia questioned as she came walking up to them with the other Battle Warriors, and Cassidy.

"Where did you all come from?", Matt questioned.

"We were under the tree over there watching Elyon and Miradna sparring.", Nigel said.

"Sparring?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yes. Sparring.", Mandy said. "And then you all come and attack Miranda."

"We thought that she was attacking Elyon.", Matt said.

"So you attack instead of finding out what was going on?", Angelo questioned.

"It's my duty to protect the queen from any and all threats!", Caleb said.

"And, as Guardians, it's our job to fight any and all evil!", Will added.

"Well, Miranda isn't evil!", Elyon said as she finished healing Miranda's wounds.

"That's debatable.", Taranee said.

"And why were you all sparring in the first place?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "You have powers for crying out loud."

"That's my business.", Elyon said.

"What are you hiding?", Will asked.

"Might as well tell them.", Mia said. "They're going to find out in time."

"Find out what?", Will questioned.

"Let's head back to the palace.", Elyon said with a tiring sigh. "We'll tell you everything there.", she said as she used her powers to teleport everyone back to the palace with her.

Elyon had teleported herself and everyone else to the Royal Garden of the palace and sat under her favorite tree with Angelo while everyone else found a place to sit.

"So what's going on, Elyon?", Cornelia asked.

"In about a month and a half, I'll have to go through a set of trials that I'll have to pass to prove herself worthy of being ruler of Meridian.", Elyon said surprising the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

"But you are the queen.", Hay Lin said.

"In name yes.", Mia said. "Any future ruler must go through these trials to prove themselves to be the rightful king or queen of Meridian.

"I never heard of these trials.", Caleb said.

"They are real.", Miranda said.

"And you're a reliable source.", Irma said sarcastically.

"But they are real.", Elyon said. "I found a book about the trials in the library. Six months after their sixteenth birthday, said future ruler must go through the trials in order to prove themselves. That's why I've been training. I need to get ready for the trials."

"Elyon has been training in hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, as well as learning how to use her powers better.", Angelo explained.

"So why weren't we told about this?", Will questioned. "We're Elyon's friends as well!"

"And as a member of the Honor Guard, I should have been told of this!", Caleb said feeling offended.

"You, Guardians, weren't told because of your duty to Kandrakar.", Mia said. "You have a duty to the Known Worlds. You can not just brush those duties off just to help Elyon in her training."

"And you, Caleb, weren't told because of your mistrust of Miranda.", Elyon explained. "How can I trust you to help me with training when you can't even give Miranda a chance?"

"She's our enemy!", Caleb said. "She can't be trusted!"

"You keep saying that, yet she hasn't done anything wrong since her probation.", Martin replied.

"You don't know her like we do.", Irma said before looking at Miranda with a scowl.

"Well you can be against her being released from her parole all you want, dude.", Nigel said. "Cause you can't do anything when her year is up."

"He's got you there.", Alchemy said as she was sitting next to Miranda. "She'll be set free no matter what.", she said with a smile.

"And we'll still be keeping an eye on her.", Taranee said.

"You know, the more you guys keep doing Miranda like this, the more you push her away.", Mandy said.

"No they won't.", Miranda said getting everyone's attention. "I've done some bad things since I was brought here to work for Phobos. I know that. Things I'm not to proud of.", she said as her eyes began to water while she looked down at the ground.

"Miranda.", Elyon said feeling sad for her friend.

"But now I have a chance to make up for the things I've done.", Miranda continued. "A chance to do good instead of bad.", she aid before looking at the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb as some tears ran down her face. "And nothing you say or do is going to shake my resolve!"

"Wow!", Irma said as she clapped her hands. "Those are the nicest 'Crocodile Tears' I've ever seen.", she said with a smirk.

"Irma!", Martin snapped. "That's uncalled for!"

"Oh please!", Irma said. "She's totally faking it!"

Miranda, getting tired of the Water Guardian's mouth, balled up her fist ready to shut her up, when Alchemy placed a hand on her fist getting her attention. She looked at Alchemy who gave her a kind smile letting her know that she was among friends. Miranda then calmed down while taking a deep breath while wipping her eyes. Suddenly, Martin's cell phone alarm went off.

"Aw, man! I have to go!", Martin said.

"Where are you going?", Irma asked.

"I have to go to Kandrakar and get my grandmother.", Martin explained. "She and Gramps are having lunch with me and my folks.", he said as he opened a fold to Kandrakar with his Battle Warrior ring before giving Irma a quick kiss. "Later!", he said before going through the fold.

"I'm happy for Martin.", Cassidy said. "He and his family are getting closer together with Hallie back in their lives."

"Hmmmmmm... It must be nice to be able to go where you're wanted.", Cornelia said as she looked at Angelo out of the corner of her eyes. "But of course, some of us don't know what that's like."

"Not this again.", Eric said knowing where the Earth Guardian was going.

"What? Cornelia's not the one who banned their best friend and her other friends from a certian place because of something they're sorry for.", Irma said in an innocent voice.

"Something that shouldn't have happened in the first place.", Alchemy said calmly.

"Guys stop.", Will said to Irma and Cornelia. "Let it go."

"Maybe Angelo should do that.", Matt said.

"But instead, he's acting all high and mighty by banning us from his little underground base.", Irma said.

"Rather childish and pathetic of you ask me.", Cornelia

"That's it!", Angelo said getting to his feet as and walked up to Cornelia who got to her feet as not to show any fear to him. "The only reason I banned you all from our base was to keep you safe!", he snapped causing Cornelia to back down a bit. "Had I not done that, you all wouldn't be here right now! So maybe you all should show some respect before I drop the ban and allow you be hauled off!", he snapped causing Cornelia to fall on her butt.

Angelo then formed his energy aura and flew off, from the palace, at great speeds surprising everybody.

"What the heck was that all about?", Taranee questioned.

"It's just what Angelo said.", Mandy said. "If he didn't ban you from our HQ, then you all wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?", Will asked.

"Remember when we told you that Angelo could have taken you guys in for what you did, but instead he banned you all from our HQ?", Nigel asked getting nods from the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb. "Well if he didn't do either, the Council Of Elders would have actted and sent for you all."

"Council Of Elders?", Hay Lin questioned.

"They're basically like the Oracle and his personal council.", Cassidy said.

"How do you know this?", Irma questioned.

"I met them before during my days as a Guardian.", Cassidy said. "Nice guys as long as you don't cross them."

"So this Council Of Elders would have sent for us if Angelo didn't do anything, huh?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes.", Eric said.

"But we're the Guardians.", Will said. "We're the good guys!"

"That night, you weren't.", Alchemy said. "That night, you guys were thieves who stole three Battle Warrior rings. And trust me when I say that they sensed that surge of energy that was made from what you tried to do."

"So Angelo had a choice.", Mandy said. "Either take you all in for what you almost caused, ban you from our HQ, or do nothing and let the elders come for you."

"And by come for you we mean that they would send an élite team of Battle Warriors that are as powerful as Angelo's Uncle John and your Aunt Jun, Hay Lin.", Eric said surprising the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb. "And mind you that an élite team has a full eight team members."

"Eight?", Caleb questioned. "But I thought there were only six members to a team."

"You all used to think there were only four to a team.", Mandy replied. "But yes. The max is eight."

"And who are the other two?", Matt questioned.

"Well, you know about Power, Strength, Flight, Rush, Phase, and Barrier.", Alchemy said. "Who you don't know about are the Mass and Gravity Battle Warriors."

"Mass and Gravity?", Elyon questioned.

"Yes.", Mandy said. "A Mass Battle Warrior has the power to grow as large as Gargoyle and maybe taller.", she explained surprising them. "And they can shrink down to the size of a bug. Very good for spying."

"And Gravity?", Mia Will questioned.

"Their name says it all.", Nigel said. "They can increase or decrease the gravity in an area. Or focus on a single person. Including themselves. Which helps them fly when they need to."

"So will you guys be getting a Mass and Gravity Battle Warrior?", Cornelia questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe not.", Mandy said. "If we find ones with the spark, then yeah."

"But the important thing is that thanks to Angelo banning you all from our HQ, you all aren't in prison right now.", Eric said.

"SAY WHAT!?", Irma questioned.

"The stunt you pulled last year is a serious offence.", Mandy said. "Remember that city we should you on that world?", she questioned. "Well, had the king not stood down when his son demanded that he did, then the elders would have sent for him and a trial would have took lace where he would have been found guilty and sentenced to who knows how long for what he did."

"So you're saying that the same would have happened to us?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yes.", Eric said. "And we couldn't do anything about it."

"Not even Kandrakar would have been able to stop it.", Alchemy replied. "The Elders would have allowed them to come for the Heart of Kandrakar and take it back to Kandrakar and that's it."

"But... But... What about our families!?", Taranee questioned.

"The Elders would of sent someone to tell them about what you did and about you being put in prison for whatever your sentence would have been.", Mandy answered.

"Why not send you to do it?", Cornelia questioned.

"Because they want to keep any and all of Earth's Battle Warriors identities safe.", Will said to which Mandy nodded.

"She's got it.", Mandy said. "So instead of getting all smart with Angelo, for what he did, you should be thanking him for keeping you all out of prison."

"I wonder where he went off to.", Eric said.

"Let's go find him.", Mandy said to her fellow Battle Warriors. "He may get into some kind of trouble and may need our help.", she said as she flew off.

The other Battle Warriors followed, in their own ways, leaving the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Elyon, Cassidy, and Miranda in the Royal Garden.

"Can you believe that story they told?", Cornelia said with a smug grin. "What a bunch of bull!"

"Are you serious!", Cassidy questioned. "What they told you was the truth!"

"So you mean to tell us that their elders would have actually sent for the Guardians of Kandrakar?", Caleb questioned. "The same ones who saved the Known Worlds from all sorts of dangers."

"Yes.", Cassidy said. "And if you don't believe it, then go ask the Oracle himself. He'll tell you the same thing."

"So you're saying that we should actually be thankfully for what Angelo did?", Irma questioned.

"What do you think?", Miranda asked.

"No one asked you!", Matt snapped.

"Well, you should be thankful.", Elyon said as she got to her feet. "Angelo saves you all from being taking away and after you're told why he did it, you act like it's all some sort of joke!"

"Take a chill pill, Elyon.", Will said. "We're just saying that Angelo could cut us a break after all we've been through."

"But you know what'll happen if he does.", Cassidy said.

"So drop just drop it and move on.", Elyon said before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to take care fo some things. Mia. Miranda. Cassidy. I'm going to need your help with something."

"Of course.", Mia said.

"Sure.", Miranda said.

"No problem.", Cassidy said as the three of them followed the Meridian queen out of the garden.

"Well that went well.", Irma said.

"Just give her some time to cool off.", Taranee said.

"But you know something?", Will said. "We should find a place of our own."

"What are you talking about?", Hay Lin asked.

"I mean we need to find a place to call our own HQ.", Will said.

"Good idea.", Matt said. "But where are we going to find a place like that?"

"I know!", Cornelia said. "How about we go ask Kadma about helping us get a place!? I mean she's rich. And she's a former Guardian."

"And we Guardians have to stick together.", Irma said.

"Worth a shot.", Caleb said.

"And then we'll see how the mighty Battle Warriors like it when they're not allowed to come into our HQ.", Cornelia said as Will opened a fold for Earth.

"You said it, sister!", Irma said as they all went through the fold.

"Man! They get off my nerves sometimes!", Elyon yelled as she walked own the halls of her palace.

"Easy, Elyon.", Cassidy said with a grin. "I know you don't like what they said, but you really can't change their minds."

"I know.", Elyon said with a tiring sigh. "I just wish they'd back off of Angelo and accept what's happen."

"Maybe if they find a place of their own to call an HQ.", Mia suggested. "Only question is, where can they find such a place?"

"Well there is an old palace near the mountains.", Elyon suggested. "But, I was going to have that restored and give it to you.", she said to Mia.

"Besides. Do you really want to give them a palace with servants?", Miranda questioned. "I can name at least two of them that will let it go to their heads. Big time.", she said with a smirk getting a giggle out of the other girls.

"Now. Now. I know Cornelia and Irma may have their faults, but...", Elyon said before snickering. "Who am I kidding!? Of course they'd let it go to their heads!", she laughed before they got to her chambers. "Aw, man! I really needed that laugh. Thanks, Miranda."

"It was my pleasure.", Miranda said with a smile that Elyon returned just as Alborn came walking up to them.

"Elyon. We have a... situation.", Alborn said with a look of worry on his face.

"What wrong, dad?", Elyon asked.

"You have a visitor who is demanding to meet with you.", Alborn said.

"Okay. So what's wrong with that?", Elyon asked.

"Well... He's from one of out neighboring kingdoms.", Alborn began to explain. "And he has come to court you.", surprising the girls.

"Wait! What!?", Elyon questioned in shock.

Now in another part of Meridian, Angelo was sitting on a cliff that overlooked a farming town that provided most of the fruit and vegatables for the kingdom. But right now, he had other things on his mind that kept him from admiring the town so much.

"I don't know why I put up with their crap sometimes.", Angelo said to himself with a tiring sigh. "They just can't accept what I did and get over it."

"That's because they're bull-headed."

Angelo looked to his left to see Alchemy sitting at his left.

"I've known Cornelia for most of my life and I can tell you that she's been know for acting a lot like this when she doesn't get her way.", she said with a frown. "It get's rather annoying after a while. And you know that Irma expected Martin to stand up for her and the others.", she said while rolling her eyes.

"Same thing when it comes to Taranee for me.", Nigel said as he stood with the others.

"Hay Lin for me.", Eric said.

"Matt when it comes to me.", Mandy said. "As for Peter, you know he was hoping that Cassidy would speak up for him.

"And you know Corny was hoping that Elyon and myself would try and convince you to drop the ban.", Alchemy said with a grin. "As for Joel, well..."

"He was on his own when it came to me.", Mandy said with a slight huff getting some snickers from the others.

"Well he probably figured that two of his band mates would speak up for him.", Eric said with a smirk.

"But we couldn't.", Nigel said. "For all of us agreed with what Angelo did.", he said. "If you hadn't done what you did, Angelo, then they'd be serving a prison sentence right now."

"To bad that they won't accept that.", Angelo said as he got to his feet along with Alchemy. "But what can you do?"

"Nothing much.", Mandy said. "We just do our job and hope that things work out in the end."

"That's all we can do.", Nigel said.

"But until then, I'll be keeping my distance from them as best I can.", Angelo said. "No need for any argument to rise up that may upset Elyon before the trials start up.", he said getting nods from the other. "But for now, I'm going to go back to the palace to see if Elyon is okay."

"Mind if I come with?", Alchemy asked. "I want to see if she's okay as well."

"Sure.", Angelo said. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm actually have to go meet up with some of my teammates from the swim team.", Mandy said as she checked her watch. "We're planning a birthday party for one of our teammates.", she said as she opened a fold back to Earth. "See ya!"

"Later!", Alchemy said.

"I need to head back to do my shift at the music store.", Eric said as he followed Mandy through the fold. "Catch you guys later."

"See ya around.", Angelo said.

"As for me, I'll be helping my dad in his shop.", Nigel said as he headed for the fold. "Danny should be there helping him, but I'm not holding my breath.", he said in an annoyed tone.

"That bad, huh?", Alchemy asked.

"Yeah.", Nigel said. "My folks are cutting him some slack, but they can only take so much.", he said with a tiring sigh.

"And you?", Angelo asked.

"I'm trying man.", Nigel said. "But there are times I just want to kick his butt for what he's put my family through."

"But you don't.", Angelo said as he walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And that makes you a the better person. And a true Battle Warrior. Never forget that."

"Thanks.", Nigel said with a smile.

"Now if he gets out of line and attacks you or your family, then feel free to kick his butt.", Angelo said with a smirk which got Nigel laughing before he went through the fold.

"Later, guys!", Nigel said as he went through the fold.

"Later!", Angelo said as the fold closed behind Nigel. "Shall we?", he said as he formed an energy aura around himself.

"Let's.", Alchemy said as she formed a form-fitting shield around herself and flew off with Angelo towards the palace.

Back on Earth, the Guardians along with Matt and Caleb went to the Vanders' apartment building home to speak with Kadma. Once they got there, they saw that Kadma was there with Yan Lin having some tea. Also with them was Kadma's husband Joe.

"Hello, children.", Kadma said witha kind smile. "What brings you here?"

"Well, we would like to have a word with you and Yan Lin.", Cornelia said. "You know. Guardians only."

"Is that so?", Kadma questioned getting a nod from the girls. "Well whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Joe.", she replied as Joe was sipping on some tea.

"Besides. Matt and Caleb are here.", Yan Lin said. "So what you have to say really isn't for Guardian ears only. So out with it."

"Okay then.", Will said as she stepped forward. "We think that we need a HQ of our own."

"And you figured that with our money, we would do this for you.", Joe said with a grin.

"Actually, we only need Kadma's help for this, thank you.", Cornelia said in a tone that said mind your own business.

"Watch your tone, child.", Joe said in a stern tone while giving Cornelia a stern look. "I know that you were taught to respect your elders. So I suggest you do so before I have you leave our home."

"And ban us from here like your grandson banned us from your HQ?", Irma questioned.

"Ah! So that's what this is all about.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Still upset about that, huh?"

"Grandma. Is it true that we would have been captured and put on trial by their elders?", Hay Lin asked.

"Indeed it is.", Yan Lin said. "What you all did was very foolish and could have done a lot of damage to not only Heatherfield but to any of the neighboring cities and towns."

"If Angelo didn't ban you from our HQ, you all would be serving a prison sentence right now.", Joe replied before sipping some more tea.

"With that settled, let's talk about your little request.", Kadma said. "So you want a base of your own."

"Yes.", Taranee said. "Something to call our own. A place that we can design our way and be able to communicate with Kandrakar when we need."

"Hmmmm... I know just the place.", Kadma said. "Ye Ole Bookshop."

"A bookshop?", Will questioned.

"The same one that Cedric ran while here on Earth searching for Elyon.", Yan Lin explained. "It has a large basement with a large secret room that we figure Cedric used as a home while here on Earth. It should do you fine as a base."

"Awesome!", Cornelia said with a smile along with the other girls, Caleb, and Matt. "We'll take it!"

"Not so fast.", Joe said getting their attention. "You'll have to work at the bookshop as well."

"What!?", Irma questioned.

"That's right.", Kadma said. "We can't just let you have the secret room for nothing. You must work at the bookshop so no one would question why you go to the basement yet do nothing at the place."

"So those of you who don't have a job somewhere else will work there Monday through Saturday. You'll be closed on Sundays.", Yan Lin said.

"You'll be getting paid a fair wage for your work.", Joe said. "If you slack up on the job, then you'll be fired."

"Those are our terms.", Kadma said. "What do you say?"

"We'll do it.", Will said.

"Good.", Kadma said with a smile.

"But we have one request.", Cornelia said.

"And that is?", Kadma asked.

"Our HQ is our HQ.", Irma said.

"In other words, no Battle Warriors aloud.", Joe said with a grin. "Even though it'll be a Battle Warrior who will be funding you base. How that for irony?", he said with a laugh.

"Now I know that yo all aren't happy about being banned from the Battle Warrior HQ, but you all brought that on yourselves.", Yan Lin said. "And you know this."

"But..."

"And you're now asking me to give you a place to call your own while keeping my nephew out of it just so you can get even with him and his fellow Battle Warrior?", Kadma questioned with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Kadma.", Joe said to his wife before turning his attention to the teens. "You can have your base. And you're allowed to invite who you want in it.", he said putting a smile on their faces. "But..."

"Why am I not surprised?", Matt questioned.

"Now now.", Joe said. "Don't judge before you hear what I have to say."

"Fine.", Cornelia said. "What's the "But"?"

"That the Battle Warriors are allowed in the upper area of the bookshop to buy books.", Joe said. "Fair enough?"

"That sounds fair.", Caleb said.

"I guess so.", Cornelia said with a pout that earned her an elbow jab from Will and Taranee. "Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!", she said while rubbing her arms.

"Good. The book shop will be ready in one week.", Joe said. "As for your base, you'll have to provide whatever you want in there yourselves."

"But we don't have any furniture to put in there!", Hay Lin said.

"There's the junk yard.", Yan Lin said.

"Ew!", the girls said while cringing in disgust.

"All you have to do is find some old furniture and use your powers to clean it all up.", Kamda instructed. "That's what we did when we had our own base."

"Those were the days.", Yan Lin said with a war smile thinking back to her days as a Guardian.

"I guess we can do that.", Taranee said.

"Do we have a choice?", Cornelia questioned.

"Don't think so.", Caleb said.

"So we go and find some old furniture at the dump and clean it good.", Will said. "Real good."

"And we have two guys to help carry it into the base.", Irma said gesturing towards Caleb and Matt.

"That or we can just teleport the stuff into the place.", Matt said.

"Well we need to go find some furniture first.", Caleb said. "Or I can ask some carpenter in Meridian to make us some furniture."

"I like that idea.", Cornelia said.

"Same here.", Will said as she opened a fold for Metamoor.

"May I suggest that you go look at the room before you get any furniture.", Kadma said as she got up and got a key to the book shop from a small wooden box. "Here's the key to the place. If anyone ask, tell them that you'll be working there when it's reopened ina week.", she said as she handed Will the key to the place.

"Thanks.", Will said as she took the key.

"See ya!", Irma said as they left for the bookshop.

"And that takes care of that.", Joe said.

"I'm surprised that you allowed them to have the room as their base.", Yan Lin said to Joe.

"Well i figure that the sooner they get a base of their own, the sooner they'll back off of the Battle Warriors.", Joe said before he drank more of his tea.

"Sound plan.", Kadma said. "Let's just hope it works.", she said before she and Yan Lin drank some more tea.

"Back on Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, Elyon along with Mia, Miranda, Cassidy, and Alborn had arrived in the throne room where Raythor was talking to a teenage boy who had blonde hair and was dressed in a blue toga that only covered his right shoulder and went down to his knees yet he had a pair of black shorts one along with a pair of black sandals and silver bracers and a black leather belt. On his forehead was a black leather headband while strapped to his side was a long sword. But what stood out the most was the fact that he had yellow wings.

"I know that you came her to speak with Queen Elyon, sir. But you'll have to wait until she returns from her training.", Raythor said as Drake and Aldern stood behind of the winged teen.

"And wehn will that be?", the boy questioned.

"What is going on here, Raythor?", Elyon said as she walked up to them with Cassidy, Miranda, Mia, and Alborn.

"Your Majesty. This is..."

"I am Duke Avis of the Skyan Kingdom.", the teen said cutting Raythor off. "And I have come to court you, Queen Elyon of the Meridian Kingdom."

**A/N: Well this is a strange turn of events. The girls get their own HQ while Elyon has someone who's come a courting. Wait until he meets Angelo. That should be fun! Looks like there's going to be trouble for Elyon and Angelo. Find out how bad in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**

**Also, go on my proflie to vote on my poll about a certain subject on one of my other stories. **


	2. Dinner Chat & Body Swap

**Chapter II: _Dinner Chat & Body Swap_**

"You want to what?", Elyon questioned Avis.

"I wish to court you, Your Majesty.", Avis said with a bow. "And hopefully wed you in time.", he said as he reached out for Elyon's hand and was about to kiss it when Elyon pulled her hand away from him.

"With all due respect, Duke Avis, I'm already with someone.", Elyon said. "And we're very happy together."

"I see. Is this man royalty?", Avis questioned before he got a good look at Elyon and what she was wearing. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"No he isn't royalty.", Elyon said. "And I just returned from training."

"Then this one that you are with is of no importance.", Avis said. "For it is proper that you marry one of royalty."

"Okay. One, you are not one to tell me who I can or can not marry.", Elyon said. "Second. Marriage isn't even on my mind right now."

"You are in your sixteenth year are you not?", Avis questioned. "You will be in your eighteenth year soon. And you will have more suitors coming to court you."

"And you think that it is in my sister's best interest to be courted by you.", Mia figured.

"Indeed.", Avis said. "I am after all the nephew of King Avos & Queen Arela. If Queen Elyon and I were to get married both Meridian and Skyan will become stronger from it."

"In other words, you'll have the Heart of Metamoor to protect your kingdom as well.", Raythor said.

"That... will be a bonus.", Avis said.

"Well let me tell you something, Duke Avis.", Elyon said. "I use my powers for the benefit of all of Metamoor. I have traveled this word and spoke with the rulers of each kingdom and told them this. And as I said before, I am with someone. So you've come all this way for nothing. So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Good day.", she said as she turned to go to her chambers.

"Then may I ask if I can at least stay the night?", Avis asked stopping Elyon in her tracks. "I have traveled a long way from my kingdom and could use a rest before I return."

"Very well.", Elyon said with her back turned to Avis. "You can stay here for one night. Dinner shall be later in the evening."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Queen Elyon.", Avis said with a bow.

"Aldern, please escort Duke Avis to one of our guest room.", Elyon said as she walked out of the throne room.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Aldern said as he motioned for Avis to follow him.

As for Elyon, she said nothing as she headed for her chambers. Mia had Miranda go with her while she and Cassidy stayed in the throne room.

"Well that was interesting.", Cassidy said.

"Yes. But I figured that something like this would be happening soon.", Alborn said. "Avis won't be the only one to come courting for Elyon."

"Many will come and try to win her hand.", Raythor said. "After all, who wouldn't want to have the Heart of Metamoor keeping their kingdom safe?"

"Very true.", Mia said. "Most of those who will be coming to court Elyon will only be doing so for the benefit if their kingdom."

"Okay. But what about any of the nobles of Meridian?", Cassidy questioned. "Won't any of them be trying to court Elllie?"

"Only those who weren't loyal to Phobos.", Raythor replied. "And I kow of those that were loyal to him. So we don't have to worry about them."

"It's all the other suitors that we have to worry about.", Drake said just as Angelo and Alchemy came flying through the opening in the balcony.

"Hey, guys!", Alchemy said as she and Angelo landed among them. "Did we miss anything?"

"You have no idea.", Cassidy said to which Angelo and Alchemy looked at each other before looking back at the others in confusion.

As for Aldern, he had just showed Duke Avis to the guest room he would be staying in.

"Nice room.", Avis said. "I only hope that royal chambers are as nice.", he said as he walked inside.

"With all due respect, Duke Avis, the chances of you being married to Queen Elyon are very slim.", Aldern said. "She is in love with someone else. And he loves her."

"And what is this man like?", Avis asked.

"He is a brave warrior who has not only helped saved our kingdom but all of Metamoor.", Aldern said. "He is not one to take lightly."

"We shall see.", Avis said as he sat his bags down next to the bed. "You may leave now. I would like to get some rest before dinner. But may you send someone to inform me when dinner is."

"Yes.", Aldern said. "May I ask what food you would like for dinner?", as Avis took off his headband and sat it on the stand that was next to his bed.

"Fish, vegetables, and rice with white wine.", Avis said as he removed his bracers and sat them in a chair. "I would like some fruit for dessert.", he said as he unstrapped his sword and leaned it on the chair his bracers were on.

"Very well. I shall inform the cooks.", Aldern said with a respectful bow. "Good day to you, Sir.", he said before closing the door behind him.

"One way or another you shall be mine, Queen Elyon.", Avis said as he kicked off his boots and sat then next to the bed before laying on the bed. "Oh yes. You shall be mine."

Now once in her chambers, Elyon let out a frustrated groan before she went behind her changing curtain to change into her royal attire.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events.", Miranda said with a grin as she sat on Elyon's bed.

"Tell me about it.", Elyon said as she was changing her clothes. "Bad enough I have the Trials to worry about. Now I have to worry about guys trying to marry me!"

"Well... If things don't work out between you and Angelo, you'll have plenty of guys to choose from.", Miranda said with a grin.

"That's not helping.", Elyon said as she finished getting dressed and came from behind the changing curtain dressed in a violet gowns with matching shoes. "Me and Angelo are happy and don't need some guy trying to ruin that."

"I'm only kidding, Elyon.", Miranda said with a smile that Elyon returned before she stood in front of her full-sized mirror.

"I know.", Elyon said as she used her powers to make her brush float over to her from her dresser and began to brush her hair. "But that Avis has some nerve saying what he said. I'm not stupid! I know that he wants to use me to protect the Skyan Kingdom more than the other kingdoms."

"Well, he'll be leaving tomorrow, so don't worry about him.", Miranda said. "Of course, he may return in the near future."

"In know.", Elyon said as she continued to brush her hair. "I only wish I could find a way to get him to back off."

"Well you could always have Angelo fight him.", Miranda suggested.

"What?", Elyon questioned as she turned to face her friend. "Why would I do that?"

"Well... Even though you two aren't getting married anytime soon, Angelo is still courting you.", Miranda said. "So to speak."

"Go on.", Elyon said wanting to hear more.

"Well Angelo can face Avis is a duel.", Miranda said. "If Angelo wins, then he can have Avis back off for good. And we know that Angelo is a good fighter."

"True. But I don't like the idea of using Angelo to solve me problems.", Elyon said as she went back to brushing her hair.

"I kind of figured that.", Miranda said as she walked up to Elyon. "But don't you think that you should at least run it by him?"

"Maybe.", Elyon said with a somewhat sad sigh when there came a knock at her door. "Come in!", she said to which the door opened and a detransformed Angelo and Alchemy came walking in. "Hey, guys."

"Hey.", Angelo said as they walked up to Elyon and Miranda. "We heard about what happened."

"So you have suitor, huh?", Alchemy asked getting a nod from Elyon. "Wow! Better watch out, Angelo! You have some compitition."

"Very little.", Elyon said as she hugged Angelo. "It'll take a lot to break up up."

"You got that right.", Angelo said as she returned the hug.

"Then may I suggest we find a way to make sure Duke Avis leave and doesn't come back.", Alchemy said she and Miranda sat on Elyon's bed while Elyon and Angelo sat on the couch she had in her chambers. "And to that I suggest a duel."

"You too!", Elyon said while rolling her eyes. "First Miranda. Now you."

"Well it is a good idea.", Miranda said. "That's how things are done here. A duel between two men or women to settle things."

"If Angelo wins the duel, then Duke Avis leaves and you won't hear from him anymore.", Alchemy said. "Unless you and Angelo break up and you want to give him a shot."

"Hey! Sitting right here.", Angelo said. "Besides. We don't know a thing about this guy. He may have some kind of power that will give him the edge."

"Then we'll have the duel be a no powers duel.", Alchemy said.

"You do realise that if I allowed this duel and Avis wins, I'll have to marry him.", Elyon said.

"Not really.", Miranda said. "We can say that if he wins then he can stay around for a while."

"Giving him some false hope of getting with me?", Elyon questioned. "I don't want to do that to him."

"I agree with Elyon on that.", Angelo said. "That's just mean."

"But once he sees how much you two love each other, he'll leave knowing that he doesn't have a chance with you, Ellie.", Alchemy explained. "If he wins that is."

"She does have a good point there.", Miranda said. "And if he's like any other noble, then he'll challenge you to a duel any way."

"Good point.", Angelo said. "We may not like it, Elyon, but I may end up dueling Duke Avis."

"I kind of figured that.", Elyon said as she leaned her head on Angelo's shoulder. "Well if you do end up dueling him, kick his butt."

"As you wish, My Queen.", Angelo said getting a giggle out of Elyon before they shared a kiss before a knock came at the door.

"Come in.", Elyon said to which the door opened and Miriadel came into the room.

"Elyon. It is time for your daily meetings with the people.", Miriadel said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, mom.", Elyon said as she got to her feet. "Maybe seeing the people will help get my mind off of this whole thing.", she said as they all left her chambers. "I'd like it if you came to dinner.", she said to Angelo.

"I think I can be here.", Angelo said with a smile that she returned.

"I'd like that.", Elyon said before they shared a quick kiss.

Elyon then left with her mother to head to the throne room and handle her royal duties while Angelo. Alchemy, and Miranda walked in the opposite direction.

"Poor, Elyon.", Alchemy said feeling for her best friend. "Bad enough she has these Trails to worry about. Now she has to worry about guys wanting to marry her."

"She can always turn them down.", Miranda said. "Only problem is that they'll always come back."

"To bad she can't simply banish them away.", Alchemy said.

"She can only do that if said suitor does something to endanger her or the kingdom.", Miranda said. "And I don't think they'll do something so stupid."

"You know, you're being awfully quiet.", Alchemy said to Angelo.

"That's because I'm not all that worried.", Angelo said.

"And why is that?", Miranda asked.

"Well... For one, we can't just stop suitors from coming here and trying to court Elyon.", Angelo explained. "They're going to come and we can't do anything to stop them. Second, as long as Elyon and me are together, all those that come for her hand will be turned away. And if any of them want to duel me for her hand, I'll take them on and do my best to beat them."

"Do your best?", Alchemy questioned.

"We don't know how well Avis or any future suitor can fight.", Angelo said. "So I'll have to keep my game up."

"Well good luck.", Miranda said. "For there will be a lot of suitors coming. All wanting Elyon's hand in marriage."

"That's comforting.", Angelo said.

"Those are the things that come with being with royalty.", Miranda said. "Now if you two stay together and end up getting married, then the suitors will stop coming."

"And that's a long ways from now.", Alchemy said. "Looks like you'll be having some fights coming."

"Joy.", Angelo said in an annoyed tone getting a laugh out of Miranda and Alchemy.

Meanwhile, after checking out the secret room under the bookshop, the Guardians along with Caleb and Matt and arrived in the marketplace, of city that was here the palace. Caleb had led the others to the shop that made furniture for the palace. Once inside, they saw some of furniture that was already made for other customers. Some was just wood while others were apostrated. All of the work was of great design.

"Wow!", Will said looking around the place. "This is some fine work."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "The fabric used is nicely done."

"I'll say.", Matt said.

"Now this is what we can use in our base.", Cornelia said. "It's way better than what the almighty Battle Warriors have in their base."

"So when can they get started on our furniture?", Irma asked.

"As soon as we place an order.", Caleb said a one of the workers came up to them.

"And how may I help you?", the man asked with a kind smile.

"We would like some furniture made.", Caleb said to the man. "Soon if possible."

"Very well.", the man said. "Just tell me what you need and we'll get on it as soon as possible."

"Let me handle this.", Hay Lin said as she stepped forward with a notebook and pen. "First, we'd like a round table that can seat at least eight to eleven people.", she said as she wrote it down.

"Eight to nine?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "The seven of us. Plus Elyon, Peter, Joel, and Cassidy."

"Elyon, Peter, and Joel I understand.", Cornelia said. "But why Cassidy?"

"Well, she is Peter's girlfriend.", Taranee said.

"And a Guardian.", Matt added.

"Not like us.", Will said. "Her powers are hers alone."

"Besides. I don't see you ordering chairs for Martin, Nigel, and Eric.", Cornelia said.

"That's because it's us against them.", Hay Lin said. "And the more we have on our side the better."

"Good point.", Caleb said.

"Fine.", Will said. "Cassidy gets a chair. But she better side with us!"

"Okay then.", Hay Lin said before turning her attention back to the man who was taking their orders. "Next, we'd like to have the eleven chairs with arms on them. As well as having the seat, back, and arms cushioned. And on each of the chairs we want one of these symbols.", she said as she drew each of the Kandrakar symbols of the elements. "We's also like the Meridian symbol on two of them and an "R" on one and an "A" on two and the same symbol for water and air on the final one."

"Will that be all?, the worker asked.

"Can you make two sofas?", Taranee asked getting a nod from the worker.

"And some stands to put on each side of the sofas?", Matt asked getting another nod from the worker as Hay Lin wrote it all down.

"Oh! We'll need a bed for a cat and dormouse.", Hay Lin said as she wrote it down. "That way Huggles and Napoleon can have a spot to relax."

"It that all.", the worker asked.

"That's it.", Hay Lin said as she ripped the paper from the notebook and handed the paper to the worker.

"Very well.", the worker said as he overlooked what Hay Lin had wrote down. "This will take about a week or two."

"Very well.", Caleb said. "When you are done, send word to me at the palace."

"Will do.", the worker said. "We expect payment when you come for your items."

"I will have the money.", Caleb said. "Thank you for your services."

"You are welcome.", the worker said as he and Caleb shook hands.

"And with that settled, I say we go to the palace and see how Elyon is doing.", Cornelia suggested.

"Maybe not.", Caleb said. "If I'm right, she is attending to the people and their needs."

"Then I say we head back to Earth and work on our new base.", Will said as she opened a fold to Earth. "The furniture may not be ready, but we can at least clean the place."

"The sooner we get it done the better.", Taranee said.

"Besides. We can set up other things there.", Cornelia said as they headed through the fold.

Back on Earth, Nigel had arrived at his father's shop to help him out. And just as he suspected, his older brother wasn't there.

"Why an I not surprised?", Nigel questioned to himself as he walked up to his dad who was behind the register. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, son.", Mr. Ashcroft said. "Thanks for coming in to help."

"Sure thing.", Nigel said. "Is Danny here?"

"He's..."

"Not coming, huh?", Nigel questioned to which his father nodded. "Don't worry about, dad. You're doing your best with him."

"I only wish I could do better.", Mr. Ashcroft said with a sad sigh.

"You can only do so much.", Nigel said to his father. "The rest is up to him whether he wants to do better."

"And when did you become so mature?", Mr. Ashcroft questioned with a grin.

"I have good parents.", Nigel said making his father smile before they got to work.

Later that evening, in Meridian, dinner was being served in the palace. Sitting at the head of the long table was Elyon and sitting on her right was Angelo while Miranda sat on her left. Her father sat on the other end of the table with his wife on his right and Raythor on his left. Sitting along the table were Aldern, Drake, Tynar, Vathek, and one Duke Avis who would rather be sitting next to Elyon but Angelo and Miranda beat him to the punch. Speaking of which, Miranda was dressed in a green dress and shoes while Angelo was dressed in a pair of black pants and shoes with a white dress shirt. Everything was going great until...

"So I hear that you are from Earth.", Avis said to Angelo before drinking some of his wine.

"Indeed I am.", Angelo said. "I am a Mystic Battle Warrior. It is the duty of me and my team to help fight any and all evil in the Known Worlds."

"I have heard of what you and your fellow Battle Warriors have done for Metamoor.", Avis said. "You have my thanks. Yet do you not think your duties conplicate things when it comes to your relationship with Queen Elyon?"

Elyon was about to say something when...

"Every relationship has its problems, Duke Avis.", Angelo said before he reached for Elyon's hand. "But we've found a way to make ours work.", he said to which he and Elyon smiled at each other.

"Perhaps. But are you willing to give up your life on Earth to spend the rest of your life here?", Avis asked.

"That is a lot to ask of anybody, Avis!", Elyon said.

"But one day he will have to make that choice.", Avis said. "Better to ask it now than a few years from now. Is it not?"

"No it isn't!", Elyon said. "Who's to say what the future holds for me and Angelo. Sure, I'd love for us to be together for a long time. But anything can happen."

"And this is why there will be more suitors to come after I am gone.", Avis said. "Your relationship with Angelo may not last. And more and more men will come hoping to seek your hand. To which I ask again, Angelo. If you and Queen Elyon are meant to be and become husband and wife, would you be willing to give up your life on Earth?"

"You want an answer, Duke Avis?", Angelo questioned. "Here it is. I don't know. To be honest, I wish I could have both. But I know that if the love Elyon and I have grows and we are to be husband and wife, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.", he said making Elyon smile. "But for now, we'll live in the moment and be happy with what we got, while hoping that what we have grows into something more."

"Well said.", Alborn said. "You can not rush things. I have seen what happens when you do.", he said to Elyon and Angelo. "Take your time and enjoy what you have. Only good things can come from doing so.", he said as he and his wife gave Elyon a smile that she returned.

"And with that settled, I suggest we finish our meal and get some much needed rest.", Raythor said.

'This is far from over.', Avis thought to himself as he went back to eating hs meal. 'Make no mistake about that.'

Later that evening, Elyon had taken her evening bath and was now dressed and ready for bed as she slipped on a white, silk, thin-strapped nightgown that went down to her ankles. She was about to get into her bed when a knock came at the door to her chambers.

"Who's there?", Elyon said as she walked up to her door while slipping her robe on.

"It's me.", came a familiar voice that made her smile.

"Me who?", she questioned as she rested her back against the door.

"So one who cares about you and would like to see you before they go to sleep."

"That's a lot of people you know.", Elyon said smiling.

"Maybe so. But nobody can say goodnight like I do."

"Hmmmmm... Now you have my interest.", Elyon said.

"Do I know?"

"Yes. You do.", Elyon said. "How would you say goodnight to me?"

"Why not open the door and find out."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't.", Elyon said with a smirk.

"Oh well. If that's how you feel about it, then I'll be on my way."

Having her fun, Elyon opened the door to find Angelo standing there smiling at her.

"Good evening, Your Majesty.", Angelo said with a bow.

"Good evening yourself.", Elyon said with a curtsy before letting Angelo inside her chambers. "Thanks for being here tonight. That Avis guy is a piece of work."

"He is, but at least he did challenge me to a duel.", Angelo said. "Maybe he saw how much we cared for each other and decided to back off."

"Maybe.", Elyon said. "But from what he said tonight tells me different. I don't think he's going to give up that easily."

"Well he's going to be disappointed in the end.", Angelo said as he walked up to Elyon and wrapped his arms around her. "Cause you won't be losing me that easily."

"I'm counting on that.", Elyon said before they shared a kiss that was intrusted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "You've got to be kidding me.", she said as she and Angelo pulled away from each other. "Who is it?", she asked.

"Duke Avis, Your Majesty."

"Oh brother.", Elyon said to herself. "Is there something wrong, Duke Avis?", she asked as she opened the door.

"I just wish to apologize for earlier tonight.", he said when he noticed Angelo in the room. "I see that you have company."

"Yes. I do.", Elyon said. "Angelo came to wish me goodnight."

"I see.", Avis said. "Then I shall leave you two alone.", he said with a bow when suddenly a shadowy figures suddenly flew though the open window of the room.

"What the heck!?", Angelo questioned as he got into a fighting positon while charging his fist with energy.

"What is that!?", Elyon said as she was by Angelo's side with her fist charged energy.

"No idea. But they must be pretty bold to just come barging into here!", Angelo said as the figure was above them circliing around.

Suddenly, the creature shined a light down at Elyon.

"Look out!", Avis shouted as he flew towards Elyon.

Thinking on instinct, Angelo wrapped his arms around Elyon and ducked down with her to keep her safe. Once the light faded, the figure flew out the window leaving Elyon, Angelo, and Avis knocked out on the floor. Soon Mia, Miriadel, Alborn, and Miranda came running into the room with Aldern and Drake to see them unconscious in the floor.

"What happened?", Miriadel questioned as Avis slowly woke up.

"What happened here, Duke Avis?", Alborn asked as he helped the Duke u.

"I... I don't know.", Avis said as he looked down at himself. "T-There was this creature that came in here and attacked us. It flashed this light on us and that's all I remember."

"Whoever or whatever it was is long gone.", Miranda said as she looked out the window.

"Is the queen alright?", Avis asked.

"I think so.", Mia said as she checked on her sister. "We need to get her and Angelo to the infirmary."

"We got Angelo.", Drake and Aldern said as they hoisted his arms over their shoulders.

"I'll take Elyon.", Alborn said as he scooped his daughter up.

"Maybe you should go get some rest, Duke Avis.", Miriadel said before she left with the others.

"Yes.", Avis said as he left the room. "Some rest will do me good."

Once in the infirmary, Elyon and Angelo were laid down next to each other so the doctor could check on them.

"Well, they're both okay physically.", the doctor said. "They just need some rest. I'll come check on them in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor.", Mia said.

"I'm just doing my job, Your Majesty.", the doctor said as Alborn showed the doctor out.

"Sleep well, daughter.", Miriadel said before kissing her daughter on the forehead before she and the others left the room.

Soon morning came and Elyon woke up to find that Miranda was sitting in a chair that was between the beds she and Angelo were laying in. Miranda, who was awake looked over at her a smiled.

"At least one of you is awake.", Miranda said with a smile. "You two can be some heavy sleepers when you want to."

"Well it's not everyday that you get hit by something you don't know about.", Elyon said in a voice that wasn't her own. "What the... What happened to my voice!?", she questioned as she placed her hand on her neck.

"You sound the same to me.", Miranda said. "Are you okay, Angelo?"

"Angelo?", Elyon questioned while looking at Miranda before she looked down at her hands to see that they were not her own. "What the heck!? What happened to me!?"

"From what Duke Avis told us, you three were attacked by some shadowy figure that hit you all with some beam that knocked you all out.", Miranda explained. "Avis got hit by the least of it and woke up when we arrived in Elyon's room. We then brought you two to the infirmary."

"Why are you talking about me in second-person?", Elyon questioned.

"What are you talking about?", Miranda questioned when the figure in the other bed woke up.

And much to Elyon's surprise, she saw that it was her that was in the other bed.

"What the heck!?", she questioned in shock.

In the other bed, Angelo sat up in the bed and let out a yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Aw, man. My head.", he said before his eyes went wide. "What's wrong with my voice?", he questioned as he looked around and saw himself. "Why am I over there!?"

"I was going to ask the same question?", Elyon said.

"Are you two okay?", Miranda asked wondering if her two friends were okay.

"Miranda? Who do you see when you look at me?", Elyon asked.

"I see you, Angelo.", Miranda said causing Elyon to gasp with wide eyes.

"And you see Elyon when you look at me, don't you?", Angelo asked.

"Yes.", Miranda said. "Who else would I see?"

"Miranda. I'm not Angelo. I'm Elyon."

"And I'm not Elyon. I'm Angelo."

"Wait! What!?", Miranda questioned as she looked at her two friends.

"I think we somehow switched bodies.", Angelo and Elyon said.

"Oh boy.", Miranda said not believing her ears. "This is not good."

**A/N: Well this just got weird! Bad enough Avis is there trying to win Elyon's hand, they along with Angelo get attacked and Angelo and Elyon end up in each other's bodies. This should be fun! Something tells me that they're going to learn a bit about each other than they thought they would. Only question is, who or what is the shadowy figure that caused the switch? And can it be undone?**

**Please review.**


	3. A Day In Each Others Shoes

A/N: Until they're back to normal, Elyon will be referred to as a he and Angelo will be referred to as a she due to the situation they are in,

**Chapter III: _A Day In Each Others Shoes_**

"So let me get this straight.", Miranda said after letting it all sink in. "Somehow, you two switched bodies last night.", she said getting a nod from Angelo and Elyon.

"It had to have been that thing that attacked us last night.", Angelo said as she got out of bed.

"But where did it come from?", Elyon questioned as he got out of bed and saw how tall he was. "Wow! I'm tall!"

"And I'm short.", Angelo said. "This is going to take some getting use to."

"You can say that again.", Elyon said.

"I'll go get the others", Miranda said as she headed for the door of the infirmary.

"NO!", Elyon and Angelo said as they jumped in front of Miranda.

"Something I said?", Miranda asked.

"No one can know about this!", Elyon said. "We don't need my parents or the Honor Guard freaking out about this."

"Pus, there's Duke Avis.", Angelo said. "I don't need him hitting on me!"

"That does sound pretty weird now that you're Elyon.", Miranda said. "But what about the others?"

"You have a point there.", Angelo said as she paced back and forth.

"Eric and Mandy have the telepathic link and will try to contact me sometime. And with Elyon in my body..."

"They'll find out what's going on and want some answers.", Elyon said. "Okay. So we tell the Battle Warriors about this and have them tell know one.", he said getting a nod from Angelo.

"What about Cassidy?", Miranda questioned. "She's deserves to know."

"And don't forget my sister.", Elyon said. "We have a telepathic link that we use sometimes to chit-chat in private."

"So we tell the other Battle Warriors, Cassidy, and Mia about this.", Angelo said.

"And the Guardians and Matt?", Miranda questioned.

"What do you think?", Angelo asked Elyon.

"Well I say no for now.", Elyon said. "The girls have their duties to the Known Worlds."

"While Matt has his duties to Earth and it's Heart.", Angelo said. "Plus, who or what did this may want to keep them busy helping us so they can get their hands on Lillian or something elses on another world."

"So we keep them out of it?", Miranda questioned getting a nod from Angelo and

Miranda. "Works for me. Besides. With my luck, they would accuse me of being involved in all of this."

"Don't worry, Miranda.", Angelo said as she patted her on the shoulder. "We got your back."

'Elyon!? Are you okay?', came Mia's voice telepathiclly to Angelo.

"Uh-oh! It's your sister!", Angelo said. "What do I do?"

"Have her come here alone.", Eloyn said getting a nod from Angelo.

'Ummmmm... Mia?', Angelo called out to Elyon's sister.

'Angelo!?', Mia questioned in surprise. 'How are you...?'

'It's a long story.', Angelo said. 'Just come to the infermary. And come alone.'

'Okay.', Mia said before cutting the link.

"Okay. That takes care of that.", Angelo said as she reached into Elyon's pocket and pulled out the fold crystal that was in there. "Thank you."

Angelo then opened a fold to her apartment.

"I need you to go get the other Battle Warriors and bring them here.", Angelo said to Miranda. "This includes my Uncle John. He'll tell the rest of my family later."

"On it!", Miranda said before heading through the fold.

"This is going to get worse befoe it gets better. Isn't it?", Elyon asked as Angelo closed the fold.

"I have no idea.", Angelo said as she held Elyon's hand. "But at least we're facing it together.", she said with a smile that Elyon returned. "Do you feel weird looking at yourself?"

"Yes!", Elyon said with a tiring sigh as they went to sit on a bed. "It's like looking in a mirror or the reflection has a voice of its own."

"I know.", Angelo said just as Mia entered the room.

"Care to explain what's going on?", Mia asked as she closed the door.

"It's a long story, Sis.", Elyon said while rolling his eyes.

Mia coud only look at who she thought was Angelo in confusion before she was told everything. About forty minutes later, Miranda had brought the other Battle Warriors along with Cassidy to Metamoor where Angelo and Elyon had explained everything that was going on.

"So you two got switched?", Eric questioned.

"Yes.", Angelo said.

"So Elyon is Angelo and Angelo is Elyon.", Alchemy said after thinking it over.

"Yes.", Elyon said with a nod.

"This is just plain weird.", Nigel said.

"You have no idea.", Elyon said.

"Well I agree why you don't want to tell the others.", Mia said. "We can't have people freaking out about this. And the less Duke Avis knows the better."

"And the girls need to be ready to do their duty as Guardians when the need comes.", Cassidy said. "Besides. If they were needed, then the Oracle would have sent them here already."

"Then may I suggest that you have your second-in-command lead the team until we fix this.", John said to his nephew.

"Good idea.", Angelo said as she turned to face Martin. "Martin, you're in charged until I'm me again."

"That sounds weird coming from Elyon's body.", Martin said.

"I didn't know Martin was your second-in-command.", Miranda said.

"Yeah. We agreed on it a long time ago.", Eric said.

"Takes the pressure off the rest of us.", Nigel replied.

"So what happens now?", Alchemy asked.

"Now you two get cleaned up.", John said.

"Which may be a problem.", Mia said.

"Uh-oh.", Elyon and Angelo said as they looked at each other.

"Well this just turned interesting.", Mandy said.

"Anybody got any ideas?", Miranda asked.

"Elyon will go back to Earth with you guys.", Angelo said to her fellow Battle Warriors. "Use my memory gem to help her learn how to use my powers and know how to be me."

"Good idea.", Martin said.

"Memory gem?", Elyon questioned as John opened a fold to the Vanders' apartment building, on Earth.

"You'll see what we're talking about.", Alchemy said as she grabbed Elyon's hand and pulled her through the fold.

"I know this is asking a lot, Cassidy, but can you stay here with Angelo and help Mia and Miranda with Angelo?", John asked the Ice Guardian.

"Sure thing.", Cassidy said. "If Peter comes looking for me, tell him that I'm here helping Mia with something."

"No problem.", John said before going through the fold.

"I just thought of something.", Angelo said. "Is there any way for me to learn how to use Elyon's powers within a few minutes?"

"I think I can help with that.", Mia said as they all exited the infirmary.

"How?", Cassidy questioned.

"You know of the telepathic link Elyon and I have right?", Mia asked getting a nod from Angelo, Miranda, and Cassidy. "Well, for the last few weeks, Elyon has showed me what she's learned thanks to the lessons from the three former Guardians."

"Why do that?", Cassidy questioned.

"Well if something were to happen to her, she would need someone to pass her powers on to", Mia explained.

"And you're her next of kin.", Miranda said figuring out what Elyon had in mind. "Clever."

"So you plan on giving me a quick lesson in what Elyon can do.", Angelo said as they arrived at Elyon's chambers. "That can work.", she said as they entered the room.

Once in the room, they saw some male servents pouring some warm water into the porceling tub along with two buckets of white liquid. Once they were done, they bowed to who they thought was Elyon and left the room.

"What was that white stuff they poured in the tub with the water?", Angelo asked as she looked into the tub.

"Some liquid soaps mixed with buttermilk.", Mia said.

"Buttermilk!?", Angelo questioned. "Seriously?"

"It does wonders for the skin.", Mia said. "Now it is time for your bath."

"Ummmmm... About that.", Angelo said as a slight blush appeared on her face. "I don't think Elyon would like it if I were to see her naked."

"Well I don't think she'd like it if you didn't keep her body clean either.", Miranda replied.

"Well... How about if Cassidy uses her powers to put me in a water bubble and clean me.", Angelo suggested.

"Good plan.", Mia said. "But Cassidy won't be around to do that all the time."

"Plus, you do know that you'll have to get dressed.", Cassidy said.

"And you know that she's going through what you're going through right now.", Miranda said.

"Okay. Fine.", Angelo said as she slipped out of her robe and slippers followed by the nightgown she was wearing only to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Whoa! I did not know that Elyon slept commando!"

"Go, Ellie!", Cassidy laughed as Angelo slowly got into the tub of water.

"So do I just sit in here for a while or what?", Angelo asked.

"Just sit back and relax.", Mia said. "And while you're doing that, I'll give you a quick course on your powers and duties as queen.", she said as she telepathiclly showed Angelo what she needed to know about her powers and her role as queen.

"Wow!", Angelo said as she was learning what she needed to know.

_Moments earlier..._

Back on Earth, in Angelo's apartment, John went to a safe that was in the corner of the living room and opened it and took out a yellow gem and brought it to Elyon and...

"Hold still.", John said as he pressed the gem against Elyon's forehead.

"What are you...?", Elyon began to question when he suddenly felt a bunch of memories fill his mind. "Whoa!", he said when it was all done. "I... I... I..."

"You now know what Angelo knows.", John said as he put the gem back in the safe and closed it.

"But... How?", Elyon questioned as he sat down ina chair to gather himself.

"We each have a memory gem that we fill with what we know from the week.", Martin explained. "Think of them like journals that we fill with what we know."

"From any moves and skills we've learned to anything that has happened that week.", Mandy said. "Plus, it also takes in the way we act."

"We use these just in case if we somehow lose our memories in a fight or if we get in an accident that causes us to lose our memories.", John explained. "Or in this case, you now know how Angelo thinks and acts. As well as how to use his powers."

"You're still you, Elyon.", Alchemy said with a smile. "Only now, you'll know what Angelo would do when the time comes."

"I think I get it.", Elyon said as he looked down at his hands.

"Give it time.", Nigel said. "You'll get the hang of it."

"And while you're doing that, you need to go take a shower.", John said to Elyon.

"But... I..."

"Need to do this, Elyon.", John said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Until we can undo this, you'll have to be Angelo while Angelo has to be you. Don't worry. You have his memories. You'll be fine."

"Besides. I know that Mia, Cassidy, and Miranda are trying to talk Angelo into taking a bath right now.", Alchemy said.

"Uh-oh!", Elyon said to himself remembering that he didn't have any underwear on last night.

"something wrong?", Mandy asked.

"No. No.", Elyon said as he headed for the bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit.", he said as he went in the bathroom and closed the door.

"I feel for them.", Alchemy said thinking about Elyon and Angelo. "How are they going to get through this?"

"Don't know.", Martin said. "Which is why we're going to find whatever did this and get them to undo it.", he said getting nods from the others.

"I just hope they'll be alright in school tomorrow.", Eric said.

"They'll be alright.", John said. "But right now, I need you all to return to Metamoor and search for whatever caused this. I'll take care of Elyon and help her get used to being Angelo and his powers."

"Good idea.", Mandy said as Martin opened a fold to Metamoor. "The sooner we fix this the better.", she said as they all headed through the fold.

"Good luck.", John said as the fold closed behind them. "As weird as this all is, it may bring Angelo and Elyon closer together."

As for Elyon, he was taking his shower and was doing fine. Granted he felt a bit weird when he cane to his chest and remembered that he didn't have breast anymore. Then he went down to his privates and felt really weird as he began to clean it and then felt how it began to harden.

"What the heck!?", he questioned as he looked down at his now erect member. "Does Angelo go through this when ever he does this?", he questioned as he went back to cleaning his member only to enjoy how it felt when he began rubbing it up and down. "Aw, man! This feels so good!", she moaned to himself as he continued to work his shaft.

He continued to do this until he felt something shoot out from himself. Feeling a bit weak, Elyon almost dropped to his knees only to find his balance in time and sit on the edge of the shower.

"That was... Wow!", Elyon said as he gathered himself and finished his shower. "I wonder if Angelo ever done that."

Once he was finished Elyon dried himself off and was about to wrap the towel around his chest when he remembered that he was a guy now and wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

"You okay there?", John asked Elyon.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", Elyon said as he made his way to Angelo's bedroom. "It just felt a bit weird taking a shower in Angelo's body."

"Understandable.", John said. "Once you get dressed, head down to the second floor for breakfast. I'm heading down there now to fill Jun and my parents in on what's going on."

"Okay.", Elyon said as John left the apartment.

Elyon then went into Angelo's bedroom to find something to wear. Now back on Metamoor, Angelo who now had enough knowledge of Elyon's powers and duties as queen was left alone to take her bath. As she was taking her bath, things were going well. That is until she came to her chest.

"Okay. That felt... pretty good.", she said as she was surprised at how her breast felt at her touch.

As she was washing her chest, Angelo felt her nipples get hard. The feel of her running her hands over her breast was something she never felt before. Her chest was soft and felt good at the touch. She began to wonder if this was how Elyon felt whenever they groped each other. Those thoughts ran through her mind as she continued her bath. Soon she came to her lower area and reminded herself to be careful as she cleaned that spot until she accidentally ran two of her fingers into her area and touched something that caused her to gasp out loud in surprise at the feeling she began to feel at the touch.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as a strange yet good sensation was sent through out her body. "I don't know what that was, but... Wow!"

Angelo then went and did it again only a bit harder which caused her to arch her back at the feel of it as she moaned out in pleasure which caused her to do it over and over again. The more she was doing this, the more she was enjoying it! Over and over again, she was giving herself great pleasure by running her finger in and out of her area while letting out moans of pleasure while arching her back until she finally reached her climax in which some fluids came out from her and into the bath water. Angelo then climbed out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel.

"I wonder if Elyon does that sometimes?", Angelo asked herself as she went behind the changing curtain to dress. "I just may have to ask her when I see her.", she said as she slipped on a thing of underwear and a bra which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. "Now what would Elyon wear?", Angelo asked herself as she looked through the many gowns that were hanging in the closest. "Eh! Might as well go with the usual.", she said as she grabbed one of the regular teal gowns Elyon wore and slipped it on. "That should do it.", she said as she went up to the dresser and began to brush her hair.

Once she was done grooming herself, Angelo exited Elyon's chambers to find two guards standing there waiting for her. The guards then bowed to her waiting for her to make the next move.

'Oh yeah1', Angelo thought to herself remembering what Elyon would do as she gave them a curtsy before heading for the dining hall with the two guards following her. 'This may take some getting use to.'

Once in the dining hall, Angelo saw that Alborn and Miriadel were there with Mia, Miranda, and Cassidy. But much to her dismay, Duke Avis was there as well.

"Are you okay, Elyon?", Miriadel asked as she came up to Angelo and hugged her.

"I'm fine, mother.", Angelo said as she returned the hug remembering who she was.

"Good.", Alborn said with a kind smile. "I don't know what it was that attacked you, but we're going to double the guard around the palace. Raythor and the rest of the Honor Guard are working on that now."

"They ate their breakfast early just to get to work on it.", Mia replied. "We tried to have them take their time, but they insisted on getting it done as soon as possible."

"You have loyal warriors, Queen Elyon.", Avis said. "Very loyal indeed. And I am glad to see you up and about."

"Thank you, Duke Avis.", Angelo said as she sat at the head of the table being glad that Mia was sitting on her right while Miranda was sitting on her left keeping Duke Avis away from her.

"And if I may ask, where is Angelo?", Avis asked. "I figured that he, of all people, would be here to watch over you."

"He has returned to Earth to take care of some things.", Angelo said. "As a Battle Warrior, he has his duties like I have mine. As for my protection, I have many here to do so."

"Indeed.", Avis said. "And I'd like to be one of those to be your guard."

"Come again?", Angelo questioned as polite as possible.

"As a Duke of the Skyan Kingdom, it is my duty to help find the creature that attacked you, Angelo, and myself.", Avis said. "As a warrior, it is something I must do. Please allow me to do this, Your Majesty."

Angelo then looked to the others who simply shrugged their shoulders not knowing how to handle this one. But then he knew that he wanted a piece of whoever did this to him and Elyon and realised that Avis could have been switched with one of them as well. So after letting out a tiring sigh...

"Very well.", Angelo said. "You may stay and help with the search for whoever attacked us. But you shall work under my Honor Guard and follow their orders. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Your Majesty.", Avis said with a bow before taking a seat at the table.

Soon the food was brought into the dining hall and set on the table. Once that was done, Angelo began to eat breakfast with everyone else knowing that it was going to be a long day. Now back on Earth, Elyon had picked a pretty good outfit to wear as he looked in the mirror to check himself out. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers and a gray shirt.

"That was easier than I thought it would be.", he said to himself. "And these boxer briefs are really comfortable.", he said as he left the bedroom and headed out of the apartment and down to the second floor.

Once on the second floor which was made to be like a regular house minus the bedrooms, Elyon headed into the dining room where he found John with Jun Lin, Joe and Kadma Vanders along with Yan Lin.

"Ummmmm... Good morning everybody.", Elyon said as he sat at the table.

"Good morning, Elyon.", Kadma said. "John had just filled us in on what's going on. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still adjusting.", Elyon said. "But so far so good."

"Hopefully, the Battle Warriors will find whoever done this and find a way to undo it.", Jun Lin said. "But until then, you and Angelo need to remember you are each other now."

"Jun is right.", Yan Lin said. "School is tomorrow. So the sooner you get used to this the better."

"Well, at least you know how to use Angelo's powers.", Joe said. "Plus, you have his memories. So there's that as well."

"Now I just have to get used to being called Angelo.", Elyon said with a grin.

"You'll do okay, Kiddo.", Joe said as he patted Elyon on the shoulder making him smile before they all began to have breakfast.

Back on Metamoor, the other Battle Warriors had searched around the palace for any and all clues to who or what attacked their friends and Avis only to find nothing.

"Whoever did this is good.", Eric said as they walked through the city that was next to the palace. "They left nothing behind in Elyon's room."

"You know, I've been wondering.", Nigel said. "It's pretty ironic that this all happened when that Avis guy showed up."

"Perhaps.", Mandy said. "Maybe that's what whoever did this wants us to think."

"Maybe.", Martin said. "But if Avis is a part of this, he could have planned on it just being him and Elyon in the room when the creature attacked."

"Which would have been them two switching bodies.", Alchemy figured getting a nod from Martin.

"And with them switched, he would have the power of Metamoor's Heart.", Nigel said.

"And he could of put Elyon under his mind-control while in his body.", Mandy said. "And as Elyon, Avis would have broken up with Angelo and married Elyon."

"But seeing as Angelo was there and the closest to Elyon, they ended up switching bodies.", Martin said.

"Should we warn Angelo and Elyon?", Eric questioned.

"I think so.", Martin said. "And not just them. Mia, Miranda, and Cassidy as well. Especially Mia. If Avis is involved in this, he may try and do the same with Mia."

"Good point.", Alchemy said as they headed back to the palace.

Back on Earth, and after eating breakfast, John had teleported himself and Elyon to a spot in Heatherfield Forest where no one would hear or see them train.

"Okay, Elyon. Let's transform.", John said as he held up his ring.

"Right!", Elyon said as he held up his ring. "I've always wanted to do this!"

"Mystic Storm, Battle Form!", the both of them called out.

Suddenly, they were covered in separate balls of light, as the transformation took place. As this was happening, Elyon felt himself grow a bit taller and a bit more built. He soon felt his clothes change as well. Next, he felt his powers come to full as his energy grew. Once the balls of light faded, John and Elyon were in their Battle Warrior forms.

"Wow!", Elyon said as he looked down at himself. "I feel so... so... powerful!", he said as he let it all settle in. "This feels amazing! Is this how it always feel?"

"You tell me.", John said.

"It's not like how it feels when I'm... well... me.", Elyon said. "This feels... different."

"Well let's see what you can do.", John said as he took a fighting position. "Think you're up for it?"

"We're about to find out.", Elyon said as he took a fighting stance.

"Good answer.", John said. "Just because you're in another body doesn't mean you get to slack off in your training."

"Right!", Elyon said ready to begin her training.

Back on Metamoor, in the Meridian palace, Angelo as in the throne room meeting with the people helping them settle their problems. And boy was she getting annoyed.

"And so, Your Majesty, my plan for better farming will not only save time but bring more produce for the kingdom.", the farmer said. "I just need you to approve of my fertilizer."

"Perhaps.", Angelo said. "But for me to approve of you plan to make your fertilizer, I would have to see it in action. Speak to my head of agriculture before anything can be done."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", the farmer said with a bow before leaving the throne room.

"Can this get any weirder?", Angelo said to herself when two men she seen before come into the throne room. "Oh no! Not them!", she said remembering the two men when she came to visit Elyon.

"Darren and Garren have returned.", announced the regent. "And once again they come with the same problem."

"His Huggons are herding with mine!", Darren complained.

"Liar! Your Huggons are herding with mine!", Garren complained.

"Oh boy.", Angelo said to herself.

"Your fat greedy birds are hogging all the good grass from my babies!", Garren snapped.

"Your scrawny birds couldn't get any bigger if they tried!", Darren gloated.

"At least my birds have better feathers!", Garren bragged.

"At least I can sell my birds' feathers for a good price!", Darren bragged.

"Why you...!"

"You dumb little..."

"ENOUGH!", Angelo yelled getting the attention of the two men. "Everytime you two come here, it's the same thing! One's Huggons are grazing with the other's Huggons. It's the same thing every single time. Well I've had it! We are going to settle this now! Now, Darren, you say that your birds are fatter yet the feathers you get from them aren't as good as Garren's birds. Right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Darren said.

"While you, Garren, get good feathers from your bird yet can't get fat enough to be sold for a good price for food.", Angelo said.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Garren said.

"Then the answer to both of your problems is as simple as the nose on your faces.", Angelo said. "Go into business with each other."

"Us!?", Darren questioned.

"Work together!?", Garren questioned.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "You, Garren, can work on making the Huggons have healthy feathers that are used for pillows while you, Darren, can raise them to be nice and healthy to be used for food. You both can make a profit from working together."

"Very good points.", Darren said as he and Garren looked at each other.

"Very good points indeed.", Garren said. "And we can take their droppings and use it to fertalize the berries they love to eat."

"Which would make them nice and fat!", Darren said as they both shook hands. "Partners?"

"Partners!", Garren said as they smiled at each other.

"Good.", Angelo said glad to of gotten that settled. "Now go and be the best Huggon ranchers you can be."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Darren and Garren said with a bow before leaving.

"Thank goodness.", Angelo said with a sigh of relief just as another person came into the throne room. "Aw, man!"

In another part of the palace, the Battle Warriors had found and told Mia, Miranda, and Cassidy and told them of what they thought about Avis and his possible involvement in what happened with Angelo and Elyon.

"So you think the same thing, too.", Mia said.

"He was a bit to calm last night after the attack.", Miranda said.

"Okay. So let's say that Avis is behind this.", Cassidy said. "Do you think he knows that Angelo and Elyon have switched bodies?"

"I don't think so.", Mia said. "If he did, then he would have wanted to be there when Elyon and Angelo woke up this morning to make his demands."

"So he doesn't know what happened.", Nigel figured.

"Which means that if he is involved, he'll have his friend try again.", Martin said.

"Only this time, we'll be ready for him.", Mandy said. "And just to be sure about Avis, I suggest that we bug his room."

"Good idea.", Martin said. "I'll leave that up to you, Mandy.", he said getting a nod from Mandy.

"So do we tell Angelo and Elyon about this?", Eric questioned.

"Yes.", Martin said. "The sooner they know the better."

"We can tell Elyon once we get back to Earth.", Alchemy said.

"Leave telling Angelo to me.", Mia said. "I can inform him or her telepathiclly. But I'll wait a while before telling her."

"Why?", Alchemy questioned.

"Let's just say that Angelo is getting to know what Elyon goes through when she's here.", Cassidy said causing Mia to giggle a bit.

"Having a long day?", Alchemy questioned getting nods from Mia, Miranda, and Cassidy.

"If Angelo ever wanted to know what Elyon goes through, he or she is learning today.", Mia said with a grin.

Back on Earth, Elyon had finished his training with John. And he was wiped from it all.

"I think you've had enough today.", John said as he tossed Elyon a bottle of water.

"Angelo always said you trained hard.", Elyon said in between breaths. "I just never knew how hard you trained.", he said before drinking some water.

"Well, I can't let the younger generation out do me.", John said with a grin. "I have to be on my best game."

"Well I say you got nothing to worry about.", Elyon said. "But you know, I'm a bit worried about Angelo."

"Think he or she may have some trouble doing your job as queen?", John asked getting a nod from Elyon. "Then go be with her. You've done enough training for today."

"Thanks.", Elyon said as she opened a fold with his Battle Warrior ring. "See ya!", he said as he went through the fold

"See ya!", John said as the fold closed. "Things may seem bad for them now, but I know that this will bring them closer together.", he said thinking about Angelo and Elyon. "I just know it.", he said before teleporting back to his home.

**A/N: Well so far Angelo and Elyon got a taste of what it's like to be each other while Mia, Miranda, Cassidy,a nd the other Battle Warriors suspect that Avis is behind what has happened to Elyon and Angelo. Are they right? Is Avis behind what's happened? And if so, does he know what has happened or is he waiting for the right moment to try again? Find out what happens in future chapter.**

**Please review.**


	4. The Love Is Still There

**Chapter IV: _The Love Is Still There_**

About two hours later, Angelo was able to take a much needed break after having lunch. She headed to the royal garden to get some air and to be alone for a while. Once in the garden, Angelo went and sat under the tree she would sit with Elyon under when they were themselves.

"Listen to this. Listen to that. Sign this, sign that.", Angelo said with a tiring sigh. "I knew Elyon had it hard but geez! No wonder she'd rather go to school during the week."

Just then a fold opened in which Elyon came through looking tired. He smiled once he saw Angelo and went to sit next to her.

"Hey.", Elyon said as he sat next to her.

"Hey yourself.", Angelo said. "You look like you just got into a fight."

"You uncle can be brutal sometimes.", Elyon said. "He trains to hard."

"Yeah well I'd rather train than listen to people complain about things they can settle themselves. And then there are all those documents I had to look over and sign. I'm just glad Mia was there to help me look them over.", Angelo said getting a snicker out of Elyon. "Not funny!"

"I'm sorry.", Elyon laughed. "It's just funny hearing somebody besides me complain about it all."

"Well I can't wait until the day is over so I can go back to Earth.", Angelo said. "I'm actually looking forward to school tomorrow."

"Welcome to my world.", Elyon said. "I'm surprised that you have control of my powers."

"Well you have yourself to thank for that.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"Well everything you showed Mia telepathiclly, she gave to me.", Angelo said.

"Well glad to be of help.", Elyon said with a smile that Angelo returned which soon turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?", Angelo asked.

"I... I have to tell you something.", Elyon said. "And you may not like it."

"What is it?", Angelo asked.

"Well... it happened when I was taking a shower this morning.", Elyon said. "Everything was going good until... until..."

"Until what?", Angelo asked.

"Until I began to wash down below.", Elyon said gaining a questionable raised eyebrow from Angelo. "I was washing down there and it felt good. Really good."

"Wait! Did you... Please yourself?", Angelo questioned getting a nod from Elyon.

"I didn't mean to!", Elyon said. "It just happened! I was washing it and it got hard. I then continued to wash it and well... you know."

"Ummmmm... Wow.", Angelo said amazed by what Elyon just told her.

"I'm soooooo sorry!", Elyon said.

"It's okay, Ellie.", Angelo said as she held Elyon's hand. "It happens sometimes. No harm done."

"You're not mad?", Elyon questioned.

"No.", Angelo said. "I've done it a few times myself. So it's all good.", she said making Elyon smile. "Now it's time for me to confess something."

"What?". Elyon asked.

"Well while I was taking my bath, this morning, I was washing down below and I accidentally gave myself a happy.", Angelo explained with a slight blush.

"So in other words, you ended up pleasing yourself, too.", Elyon said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Sorry."

"I guess we both had some fun today, huh?", Elyon questioned with a grin.

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a grin of her own. "By the way, buttermilk? Really?"

"Hey! It does wonders for the skin.", Elyon said. "Don't act like you haven't noticed."

"Well... It does feel nice.", Angelo said to which they both busted out a laugh.

There was a bit of silence between the two of them until Angelo noticed how Elyon was looking at her.

"What?", Angelo questioned.

"Nothing.", Elyon said. "It's just that..."

"What?", Angelo questioned.

"Well... You know that memory gem you talked about?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "What about it? You did get my memories, right?"

"Yeah. I did.", Elyon said with a small smile. "I got everything. Including your feelings. And how you feel about... me."

"Oh!", Angelo said realising what Elyon meant. "So in other words, you think I'm cute.", she said while batting her eyes with a smile.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?", Elyon questioned.

"A little.", Angelo said. "Besides. When Mia gave me the memories you gave her to use if something were to happen to you, I think I got your feelings for me.", she said as she held onto Elyon's hand.

"I was afraid of that.", Elyon said as he and Angelo looked at each other. "So what happens now?"

"I... I don't know.", Angelo said. "I guess we play it by ear."

"I guess so.", Elyon said as their faces moved closer towards each other.

Before they knew it they were sharing a kiss. And for them it was just as normal as it was if they were in their own bodies. They couldn't help but smile at each other before they shared another kiss in which they wrapped their arms around each other. Elyon then leaned back onto the grass bringing Angelo with him as they continued to kiss. Soon they were looking each other in the eyes smiling as Angelo was still laying on top of Elyon.

"That was... interesting.", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "At least we know that we won't let something like being in each others bodies stop us from being together."

"True.", Angelo said with a smile. "But I think we may need some more practice."

"I couldn't agree more.", Elyon said as they were about to share another kiss when...

"Elyon!", came a familiar voice.

"Cornelia?", Elyon and Angelo questioned knowing the voice all to well.

Sure enough, Cornelia along with the other Guardians, Matt, and Caleb came running into the royal garden.

"Aw man.", Angelo said as they sat up before they got close to them. "This should be fun.", she said getting a snicker out of Elyon as they got to their feet.

"Oh Elyon!", Cornelia cried as she hugged Angelo. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Cornelia.", Angelo said returning the hug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your mom told us about you getting attacked last night.", Hay Lin explained.

"Oh that.", Angelo said. "Well thankfully, Angelo was there to protect me."

"Well we were told someone else was there as well.", Matt said.

Just then Duke Avis landed in the garden getting everyone's attention.

"Who are you!?", Caleb demanded to know. "What brings you here?"

"I am Duke Avis of the Skyan Kingdom.", Avis introduced himself with a bow.

"Duke Avis has been here since yesterday.", Angelo explained. "He wishes to help find the creäture that attacked us last night."

"Indeed.", Avis said. "I only wish I was able to stop it from attacking the three of us last night.", he said when he noticed Angelo who was really Elyon. "And I see that you have returned, Angelo. I am surprised that you are not helping in the search of the creäture."

"I feel that I should be by Queen Elyon's side.", Elyon said as he stood with Angelo. "After all, it's obvious that Elyon was it's target."

"I couldn't agree more.", Avis said before he turned his attention to the Guardians. "Which is why I'm glad that the Guardians are here to help keep the queen safe. Tales of your bravery has spread to even those of us in the Skyan Kingdom."

"Just doing our job.", Irma said proudly.

"Then I shall continue the search for the creäture.", Avis said as he took to the skies and flew off.

"Who was that?", Will asked.

"That is Duke Avis.", Angelo answered. "He's... Here to court me."

"Wait! What?", Taranee questioned.

"Court you?", Irma questioned.

"Whoa!", Matt said.

"I was wondering when some suitors would be coming around.", Caleb said.

"So now you'll be having me wanting your hand in marriage.", Cornelia said.

"It's just like a fairy tale.", Hay Lin said with a smile before Elyon cleared his throat. "Oh! Sorry, Angelo."

"What's the matter, Angelo?", Irma asked with a smirk. "Scared of some competition?"

"Irma!", Will said. "Not cool!"

"Maybe not.", Cornelia said. "But some might say that Elyon should be with someone from this world."

"Funny. Some might be saying to same about Caleb.", Angelo said causing Cornelia to blush. "And yet, he chooses to be with you. Just as I choose to be with Angelo."

"She has got you there, Corny.", Elyon said with a smirk.

"Can we focus on the real problem here.", Caleb said just as Mia entered the garden. "We need to find the thing that attacked lst the night."

"I couldn't agree more.", Mia said getting everyone's attention. "Which is why the other Battle Warriors, Cassidy, and Miranda are helping with the search for the creäture."

"Good.", Angelo said. "The more the merrier."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the little Spider-Freak was involved in the attack.", Irma whispered to Taranee who nodded in agreement.

"I will aid in the search as well.", Caleb said as he headed out of the garden.

"We will, too.", Will said as she along with the other Guardians and Matt took to the sky and flew out from the palace.

"And with them gone, I can fill you in on what the other Battle Warriors told me.", Mia said.

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"I shall tell you on the way back to the throne room.", Mia said as the three of them exited the royal garden.

"Oh! By the way.", Angelo said to Elyon getting his attention. "When did you start going commando?"

"Only when I sleep.", Elyon said smiling. "I feel a bit more comfortable when I sleep. You should try it."

"Oh brother.", Mia said while rolling her eyes before getting on to the subject at hand.

And so Mia told Elyon and Angelo what she, Cassidy, and Miranda talked about with the other Battle Warriors. Meanwhile, Cassidy and Miranda were searching some woods for the creäture in hopes of finding it before it had a chance to try and pull another attack.

"How can you be sure that it's here?", Cassidy said as they walked through the forest.

"I picked up its scent from the palace.", Miranda said as she led the way. "It's not something you forget. It smells like something familiar."

"Well keep using that nose of yours.", Cassidy said as she followed behind Miranda. "You know, I've been thinking. When your parole is up, and you're free of that chocker, what do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?", Miranda questioned.

"Well I know that part of your parole is to go to school with us and all, but once you're free you won't have to do that anymore.", Cassidy explained. "You can go anywhere you want to. On Earth or Metamoor. So what do you plan on doing once you're free?"

"I honestly don't know.", Miranda said. "I mean, it's true that I could go just about anywhere on this world or Earth when I have my full powers back. But to be honest, I kind of like being a normal teenager. Well... as normal as I can get. Maybe I'll stay around and try and do some good."

"Well whatever you decided to do, know that you'll always have friends that care for you.", Cassidy said.

"I know.", Miranda said. "I'll never forget that.", she said with a smile that Cassidy returned before she picked up a familiar scent. "It's close!"

"Really?", Cassidy questioned getting a nod from Miranda. "How close?"

"Real close.", Miranda said as she felt something behind them.

Miranda the turned around to see what looked like a large cloaked figure with arms sticking out from the cloak floating behind her and Cassidy.

"Look out!", Miranda shouted ash she jumped away from the creäture.

"Huh!?", Cassidy questioned as she turned around to see the creäture. "Whoa!", she yelled as she took to the air. "That was close!"

"You're telling me!", Miranda said as she jumped onto a tree branch.

"What is it?", Cassidy questioned as she hovered in the air.

Suddenly, the creäture stretched it's arms at them! Cassidy flew away from the arms while Miranda used her agility to jump to another tree branch.

"Whatever it is, it's not friendly!", Miranda said before jumping away from the attacking arms again. "And it's fast!"

"Then let's see if we can't slow it down a bit!", Cassidy said as she shot a bean of ice at the chest of the creature. "Gotcha!", Cassidy said as the beam made contact and began to freeze it as it pulled back it's arms.

But the creature then began to bang on the ice that was forming around it which caused the ice break off. Once it did that, it stretched it's arms at Cassidy only for Miranda to shot a thing of webbing at the arms stopping its attack.

"That's for the save.", Cassidy said as Miranda stuck the end of the webbing she had onto the tree.

"Don't thank me yet!", Miranda said as the creature tried to get free of the webbing. "We still have to find a way to capture this thing!"

"Well my ice can freeze it.", Cassidy said. "We just have to make it sit still."

"Leave that to me!", Miranda said as she jumped to another tree and shot some more webbing at the creature while sticking the her end onto the tree she was on. "This may take a while.", she said before jumping to another tree and did the same thing she did with the other trees.

The more she did this, the more tied up the creature was getting. Seconds later, Miranda had the creature wrapped in a webbing and hanging from what looked like a large web.

"Whoa!", Cassidy said impressed with the work Miranda had done. "Nice work."

"Thanks.", Miranda said as she was now sitting on a tree branch. "I don't know how long that will hold him."

"Well let's and a bit of ice to it.", Cassidy said as she shot a beam of ice at the trapped creature encasing it in ice. "I hope that can hold him long enough for us to get the others."

"Then I say we better hurry and find them!", Miranda said a she and Cassidy left to find the others as fast as they could.

About a half an hour later, Cassidy and Miranda had returned with W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, and the Battle Warriors. Only when they showed them the ice and webbing they had the creature trapped in...

"No way!", Cassidy said as they stood around the now cracked thing of ice. "This is three feet of ice!"

"And it was able to make a crack big enough to slip out of it.", Martin said as he looked at the thin crack that was in the ice.

"Not to mention Miranda's webbing.", Matt added.

"What is this thing?", Taranee questioned.

"Better yet, what did it look like?", Nigel asked.

"Like a really jacked up version of the Ghost of Christmas Future.", Cassidy said.

"Oh now that's just wrong.", Irma said with a shiver.

"Whatever this creature is, he have to find it before it attacks Her Majesty again.", Caleb said.

"Anyone noticed who this creature suddenly, showed up the same day Duke Avis came here?", Eric questioned hoping the Matt, Caleb, and the girls would take notice of this like he and the others did.

"He has a point.", Martin said knowing what Eric was up to.

"Maybe.", Will said. "But we can't just go around accusing someone we don't know."

"Besides. We don't have any proof of Duke Avis being connected to this creature.", Caleb said.

"Especially when there are others that fit the bill.", Irma whispered to Will who nodded in agreement.

"But then again, Avis may be connected to this.", Matt said. "I say that we have the Honor Guard keep a close eye on Avis."

"Agreed.", Caleb said. "We can't take any chances with this."

"Well it's a good thing that Elyon will be on Earth for the next five days.", Taranee replied. "I doubt the creature will try and follow her there."

"I hope not.", Alchemy said.

"Well if Avis is involved in all of this, he'll want the creature close by and ready to strike when he needs it.", Will replied.

"I'm glad you agree with that.", Mandy said. "Because I already bugged his room."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said.

"That is a plus.", Will said. "But maybe you should run something like that by us before you do something like that again."

"Actually, we ran it by Mia who approved it.", Nigel said. "I mean, if we're going to bug a place, we should get the okay from someone who runs the place."

"Look. I know you guys have all this high-tech stuff and all, but maybe you should check with those who have been coming here way longer than you.", Cornelia suggested.

"But Mia lives here.", Eric said. "And she is the princess. So I do believe that we went to the right person for permission to bug Avis' room."

"He's got you there.", Cassidy said. "Besides. This way we can keep an eye on him without him knowing it. And right now, that's the important thing."

"Yeah. Cause I don't think that creature will be trying anything when Elyon is on Earth.", Miranda replied. "At least I think so."

"Well Raythor has doubled the guard around the palace.", Caleb said. "And I doubt the creature knows about Her Majesty going to Earth for most of the week."

"Advantage us.", Irma said. "Speaking of Earth, I have to get back. My dad is treating us to dinner at this new place."

"Then we're out of here.", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth. "Later guys.", she said as she and Matt headed through the fold with the rest of the Guardians.

"I guess it's off to the palace for the rest of us.", Alchemy said as se formed a force field around her, Nigel, and Miranda and flew off.

As for the others, Martin took the sky with Cassidy and Mandy while Eris took off running with his speed towards the palace while Caleb mounted his horse and followed the others towards the palace. Back at the palace, Angelo had just finished meeting with the people for the day while Elyon stood by her side feeling impressed at how well Angelo handled everything. But as this was all going on, they both were thinking back to what they talk about with Mia.

_**Flashback**_

"Duke Avis, huh?", Angelo questioned as they walked through the halls of the palace. "You may be on to something."

"I knew there was something that bugged me about him!", Elyon said as he clenched his fist. "I'm so going to pound him!"

"Hold your anger, Elyon.", Mia said. "We don't know for sure if he is behind this. I said that he may be involved."

"Mia's right.", Angelo said. "We have to be sure first. And if he isn't involved, then we leave him alone. But if he is..."

"We put a stop to what he's up to.", Elyon said.

"I do believe the creature is the key to returning you two back to your bodies.",Mia said.

"You may be right.", Elyon said. "We just have to catch it first."

"If we cam find it's weakness, then we can catch it easier.", Angelo said as they stood before the throne room doors that the two guards opened for them. "But until then..."

"You have your royal duties to attend to.", Elyon said with a snicker.

"Oh joy.", Angelo said as she walked up to the throne.

"I've got to see how this turns out.", Elyon said as he walked up and stood next to the throne to keep Angelo company.

"This shall be an interesting time.", Mia said with a grin.

_**End Flashback**_

'If Avis is involved, he'll try to strike tonight before Angelo and I go back to Earth.', Elyon thought to himself as he stood by the throne as Angelo said goodbye to the last person for the day. 'So we need to be ready.'

"And that is the last of them.", Miriadel said to Angelo. "So if you'd like to do any training, before dinner, now is the time.", she said with a wink.

"Works for me.", Angelo said as she got up from her throne and left the throne room with Elyon.

"This should be fun to watch.", Elyon said with a grin.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny.", Angelo said as they headed to Elyon's chambers so Angelo could change. "But this is a good way to see how your training has paid off."

Once in Elyon's chambers, Angelo went behind the changing curtain and stripped out of the gown she was wearing and slipped on a copy of the outfit she got for Elyon when she was well... himself. It was a teal, long-sleeve, dress shirt, with a pair a black lady pants, and brown leather boots, belt, and brown fingerless leather gloves, as well as a teal cape, with a hood on it. Once dressed, Angelo came out from the changing curtain ready to go.

"Didn't think you'd pick that to wear for training.", Elyon said as he looked Angelo up and down.

"Well we need to see how well you can fight in your regular clothes.", Angelo said. "I figure that this is as good a time as ever to give it a try."

"Never realised how cute I looked in that outfit.", Elyon said.

"And it is quite comfortable.", Angelo said as they left the room and headed out of the palace. "Now who were you suppose to be training today?"

"Ummmmm... Alchemy if I'm right.", Elyon said just as Duke Avis landed in front of them. "What's he doing here?"

"Don't know.", Angelo said as Avis walked up to them. "But let's hope he hasn't figured us out yet."

"Good Evening, Your Majesty.", Avis said with a bow. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, Duke Avis.", Angelo said. "I am just heading out to do a bit of training before dinner."

"I would advise against that, Your Grace.", Avis said. "After that attack, last night, it would be too dangerous to leave the palace."

"Perhaps.", Angelo said. "But I have one of the Battle Warriors with me. I shall be fine."

"Then I insist that I come along as well.", Avis said. "There is strength in numbers after all."

"Very well.", Angelo said with a sigh knowing that Avis would follow them anyway. "You can come.", Angelo said as she took to the sky with Elyon. "Do you have enough strength to fly?"

"Indeed, I do.", Avis said as he took to the air with them.

"Then let us be off.", Angelo said as she and Elyon flew together with Avis behind them.

"Why did you let him come?", Elyon asked.

"One, because I know he would keep insisting until I said yes.", Angelo explained. "Second, at least now we can keep an eye on him."

"Plus, if that creature shows up, we'll find out if Avis is involved with it.", Elyon said.

"Now you're thinking.", Angelo said as they flew to their training spot.

"Hey, guys!"

Angelo and Elyon looked to see the Guardians and Matt flying towards them while Caleb was following them on his horse.

"So what brings you out here?", Irma questioned.

"Just going to do some training before dinner.", Angelo said. "After all had to do today, i need to stretch my legs a bit."

"So why is Avis with you two?", Will questioned.

"He wanted to be there in case that creature shows up.", Elyon answered.

"That does make sense.", Taranee said. "Who knows when it'll show up and attack?"

"And with us there, that creature will think twice before attacking.", Matt said as they landed at the training spot.

"So you ready?", Elyon asked Angelo.

"Let's see what I got!", Angelo said with a smirk as she was ready to go.

"Hold it!", Caleb said as he dismounted his horse.

"What?", Angelo and Elyon questioned.

"You and the others have been training with Her Majesty for the last few months.", Caleb said as he walked up to Elyon. "Now it's our turn."

"Oh really?", Elyon questioned.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "Let's see how Elyon does against us."

"It's only fair.", Hay Lin said.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Ellie.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Let's see what you've got."

At first, Angelo was going to say no. But then she figured that this may be the only time she would get a chance at kicking some Guardian butt. So with an innocent smile, Angelo looked at the girls and...

"Sure.", she said. "Why not?"

**A/N: Well this should be fun! Angelo verses W.I.T.C.H.! Who's going to win? And will the creature attack with Avis there? Maybe. But is he even involved with the creature? That's the main question. Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**

**Also, go on my profile and vote on my poll please.**


	5. Training Session & Stake Out

**Chapter V: _Training Session & Stake Out_**

"So how you want to do this?", Angelo asked the girls. "One on one fights, or five on one?"

"One on one each.", Will said.

"Yeah! Wanna go easy on you the first time.", Irma said with a smirk.

"And you lower your powers so they are equal to ours.", Taranee said.

"I'm so going to enjoy this.", Angelo said to himself as she turned to face Elyon. "Sorry, 'Angelo', but I'll be training with the girls today."

"You sure about this, 'Elyon'?", Elyon asked playing along knowing he was about to see a great show.

"Positive.", Angelo said before kissing Elyon on the cheek. "This is going to be fun.", she said with a smirk causing Elyon to snicker as he walked over to the tree where Avis, Matt, and Caleb were standing under.

"So who's first?", Angelo asked ready to do some sparring.

"I am!", Irma said as she stood ten feet from Angelo. "Let's see what you've got, Queenie!"

"Be careful what you wish for.", Angelo said as she lowered her powers so they were even with Irma's. "For you just might get it."

"Begin!", Caleb said.

"Try this on for size!", Irma yelled as she flew into the air sent a powerful stream of water at Angelo only for her to quickly dodged the attack and take to the air.

"Really, Irma?", Angelo questioned as she flew towards Irma. "Is that all you got?"

"Not by a long shot, Elyon!", Irma said as she began to fire blast of water at Angelo who was able to dodge each blast easily.

"Try this on for size!", Angelo said as she hit Irma in the gut with an energy charged fist.

"Ooof!", Irma grunted as she bent over as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Now that had to hurt.", Elyon said watching the fight with the others.

"I thought we said even match.", Irma grunted as she hovered in the air while holding her stomach.

"We did.", Angelo said as they descended to the ground.. "I am at an equal level of power with you."

"But that punch..."

"Was me adding some energy to it.", Angelo said. "Totally fair.", she said as they landed on the ground.

"Is that fair?", Irma asked the others.

"Yes it is.", Elyon said defending Angelo.

"Angelo's right.", Taranee said.

"That's how I've been training with Angelo and the others.", Angelo said. "So you want to go another round?", she said while taking a fighting stance.

"I'm... Going to let one of the others take you on.", Irma said as she walked over to the others.

"So who's next?", Angelo asked ready to go.

"Oh! I'll go!", Hay Lin said as she hopped up from where she was sitting and skipped up to where Angelo was.

"You sure about this?", Angelo asked as Hay Lin stood a few feet from her.

"You bet!", Hay Lin said as she took her fighting stance.

"Begin!", Caleb shouted.

"See ya!", Hay Lin said as she took to the air while going invisible.

"Crap!", Angelo said to herself as she took to the air as well.

"Go get her, Hay-Hay!", Irma cheered.

"Clever trick.", Avis said.

"Clever, yes.", Elyon said. "But she's prepared for something like this."

"How?", Cornelia questioned.

"Mandy.", Caleb said. "She can go invisible as well."

"Oh yeah.", Cornelia said.

"Then this should be interesting.", Will said as she looked up at the battle along with the others.

Once high enough in the air, Angelo knew Hay Lin was somewhere. She just didn't know where at the moment.

"Where am I?", Hay Lin questioned as she flew around Angelo. "Am I here? Am I there? Am I in front of you? Or am I behind you?", she questioned when she pushed Angelo to the left. "There I am!", Hay Lin giggled before flying in front of Angelo and pushing her. "Now there I am!", she giggled some more before she began to push Angelo from different directions.

"This is priceless!", Irma laughed. "I could watch this all day!"

"Looks like Mandy wasn't that good of a teacher.", Will said with a smirk.

"Think again.", Elyon said with a smirk of his own. "It's not over yet."

As for Angelo, Hay Lin was enjoying knocking her around. But then Angelo took a deep breath and closed her eyes while Hay Lin was flying around her laughing.

"Ha! Ha! You can't catch me!", Hay Lin bragged thinking that she had the upper hand with her speed.

'Focus.', Angelo thought to herself. 'You can do this. You've trained for things like this. She's right there. It's all about the timing. Right... about... _NOW_!', she thought to herself when she suddenly removed her cloak and tossed it to her right.

"Whoa!", Hay Lin yelled as she flew right into the cloak allowing it to cover her enough for Angelo to fly to her and trap her in an energy bubble.

"Now that's clever.", Caleb said with a smile.

"Indeed.", Avis said.

"That's my girl.", Elyon said with a grin impressed with how well Angelo was doing in her body.

"Okay. You win.", Hay Lin said with a smile as she removed the cloak from over her head.

"Thank you.", Angelo said as she removed the bubble letting Hay Lin go.

Hay Lin then handed Angelo her cloak before they both flew down to the ground.

"Anyone else?", Angelo asked as she and Hay Lin landed on the ground.

"I'll give it a go.", Taranee said as she got up and walked out to field.

"Ready when ever you are.", Angelo said.

"Good.", Taranee said.

"Begin!", Caleb shouted.

Going for the upper hand, Taranee took to the sky and began to fire a volley of fireballs at Angelo.

"Figures.", Angelo said as she formed an energy bubble around herself.

"Figures.", Taranee said a she stopped firing fireballs and formed a large fireball. "Let's see you handle this!", she shouted as she flung the fireball down at Angelo.

"Interesting.", Angelo said as she kept the energy bubble up.

Within seconds, the fireball hit its target covering the protected Angelo in flames.

"Whoa!", Matt said surprised at the heat the flames were giving off. "That's hot!"

"That's because Taranee is keeping the heat up.", Will explained.

"She's trying to knock Elyon out with the heat.", Cornelia figured. "Smart."

"Very smart.", Elyon said hoping that Angelo would think of something.

'Come on, Angelo.', Elyon thought to himself as the fire burned. 'I know you can do this.'

"I think she's had enough.", Taranee said as she began to calm the fire.

But once the fire was gone, Taranee along with everyone else saw that Angelo was gone. All that was there was a hole.

"What the...?", Taranee questioned when suddenly something burst out of the ground behind her spinning.

Taranee turned around to see Angelo facing her.

"Hello!", Angelo said with a smile.

Thinking quickly, Taranee threw a punch at Angelo only for her to grab her arm and turn Taranee around while pinning said arm behind her.

"Do you give up?", Angelo asked Taranee.

"Not yet!", Taranee said as she coated herself in flames hoping Angelo would let her go.

But Angelo was quick enough to cover herself in a form-fitting energy shield while still holding on to Taranee.

"Nice try!", Angelo said as she forced Taranee to her knees. "Say Uncle!"

"Uncle! Uncle!", Taranee cried from the hold Angelo had her in.

"Thank you.", Angelo said as she let the Fire Guardian go.

"Wow!", Taranee said as she got to her feet. "You really have been training hard. And it's paying off."

"Thanks.", Angelo said as Taranee walked over to the others. "Next!"

"I got this.", Cornelia said as she proudly walked up to Angelo.

"This is going to be fun.", Angelo said doing her best to hide her smirk.

"Now this is going to be interesting.", Elyon said knowing that there was a part of Angelo who wanted this match.

"Two best friends.", Hay Lin said. "Who knows what's going to happen."

"Who knows indeed.", Avis said.

"You ready?", Cornelia asked.

"You bet.", Angelo said.

"Now don't be to upset if I beat you, Ellie.", Cornelia said.

"If being the word, Corny.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Begin!", Caleb said.

Cornelia said nothing as she knelt down and touched the ground. Knowing what was coming, Angelo took to the air as multiple vines shot up from the ground after her. Angelo then formed a blade of energy and began to slash at the vines cutting them down one at a time.

"Now that you're distracted...", Cornelia said to herself as a smirk grew on her face.

Suddenly, a large Venus Flytrap-like plant grew out from the ground and went after Angelo who was surprised to see it.

"Whoa!", Angelo yelled as she tried to get away only to be trapped within the plant.

"Okay.", Elyon said surprised by what just happened. "That's new. When did Cornelia learn to do that?"

"Oh that?", Irma questioned with a smirk. "Corny learned that on Zamballa with some help from your grandmother.", she said.

"Of course she did.", Elyon said knowing how much wisdom Kadma had due to the lessons she gave him when he was... well you know.

"Let us see if you and your fellow Battle Warriors have taught, Her Majesty well.", Caleb said with a smirk.

"Let's not forget she had Mia, Cassidy, and Miranda to train her as well.", Matt said sarcastically.

"You'll see.", Elyon said. "This is far from over."

"If you say so.", Caleb said as they continued to watch the battle unfold.

"How you doing in their, Ellie?", Cornelia asked as she flew up to the Venus Flytrap. "Kind of cramped in their, huh?", she mocked as she placed a hand in the plant. "So do you give up? No one will judge you if you do."

As for Angelo, she did feel a bit cramped in the Venus Flytrap as she tried to get free.

"I'm so going to pound her!", Angelo said to herself. "Let's see... I could burn it. But where's the fun in that? Blowing it up is way to easy as well. So there's only one thing left to do.", she said as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Outside the plant, Cornelia was hovering around it waiting for something to happen.

"I guess she blacked out.", Cornelia shouted down at the others.

"Then maybe you should let her out.", Irma said with a grin.

"I do not think it is over.", Avis said.

"What are you...", Cornelia began to question as she turned to look at the Venus Flytrap. "Uh-oh!"

Cornelia and the others looked to see the plant begin to freeze from the head to the steam to the root. Soon it was frozen solid with mist coming off of it.

"Elyon?", Cornelia questioned before the plant exploded sending frozen chunks of it flying everywhere. "Ahh!", Cornelia screamed as she put up a telekinetic shield to protect her from the chunks that flew at her.

"When did she...? How did she...?", Irma began to question. "She can freeze things!?"

"Well, she is the Heart of this world.", Elyon said with a smirk. "Did you only think she could do energy attacks?"

"Well... Yeah!", Irma said.

"Wow! Okay.", Elyon said surprised by Irma's lack of knowledge.

"Like any other Heart, Elyon can use her powers in many ways.", Taranee explained to Irma. "This includes the use of the elements."

"Among other things.", Elyon said knowing that Angelo was enjoying herself.

"Nice try, Corny.", Angelo said as she hovered in the air. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

"Then how do you like this!?", Cornelia asked as she brought some rocks up to her and covered her fist forming fist of rocks.

Cornelia then flew at Angelo and began to throw punches at her.

"Not bad.", Angelo said as she gracefully dodged he attacks. "But...", she said as she caught Cornelia's fist.

"How did you...?", Cornelia questioned in surprise.

"I can do better.", Angelo said with a smirk.

Angelo then used her powers to break apart the rock fist followed by trapping her in an energy bubble.

"Let me out!", Cornelia demanded as she pounded on the bubble.

"Do you submit?", Angelo asked.

"No!", Cornelia snapped as she tried to use her telekinesis to break the bubble only to fail.

"Suit yourself!", Angelo said as she began to make the bubble spin around.

"Aaaaahhhhh!", Cornelia screamed as she was being pinned to the side of the bubble as it spun around.

"This is way to much fun!", Angelo said to herself as she landed on the ground with the spinning bubble that Cornelia was in.

"Now that's just plain wrong.", Matt said.

"Wrong, but funny.", Will said with a grin.

Even Elyon could help but laugh at Cornelia as she was being spun around in the bubble.

"Do you give up now?", Angelo asked.

"I GIVE UP!", Cornelia cried as she was getting dizzy. "I give up already!"

"Okay.", Angelo said as she slowed the bubble down to a stop.

Once the bubble stopped, Cornelia sat their gaining her balance before Angelo let her out. As Cornelia walked back to the others, she stopped and threw up whatever she had for lunch.

"Ew!", the girls said as they watched Cornelia throw up.

"I never want to go through that again.", Cornelia said as she walked over to Caleb who had some water for her to wash her mouth out with.

"And then there was one.", Angelo said as she looked over at Will. "Let's go, Will!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty!", Will said as she walked towards Angelo. "But I don't plan on being spun around."

"Where would the fun in that be?", Angelo questioned as Will now stood a few feet from her.

"Begin!", Caleb shouted.

"Let's go!", Will said as they flew towards each other ready to fight.

Soon both girls were throwing punches and kicks at each other with only some of their attacks hitting each other. The others were pretty shocked at how well they both were fighting.

"Whoa!", Irma said. "When did they get so good at fighting!?"

"Well Elyon learned from us and Uncle John.", Elyon explained. "As for Will, she has been taking some lessons from Uncle John. Unlike the rest of you."

"Note to self, learn to fight better.", Irma said getting nods from Taranee, Hay LIn, and Cornelia.

"It seems that Queen Elyon can hold her own.", Avis said.

"You have no idea.", Elyon said. "Wouldn't you agree, Caleb?"

"Perhaps.", Caleb said. "But I still wish to have been involved in her training."

"Well you know why she didn't tell you.", Elyon said. "If you were to learn to get along with Miranda, then you's be more involved in helping Elyon train."

"And if you knew her like we do, then you wouldn't want to have her walking around the way she is.", Caleb said. "She can't be trusted. Sooner or later, she'll show her true colors and betray us!"

"We'll see.", Elyon said.

"Yes we will.", Caleb said.

"So this Miranda was once an enemy?", Avis asked Matt.

"The worst.", Matt said. "She even almost came close to destroying the Guardians' Aurameres."

"My word!", Avis said surprised to hear this. "And she is allowed to roam the palace?"

"Well, thanks to this guy, Her Royal Highness has Spider-Freak on parole for a year.", Irma explained. "Us Guardians along with Matt and Caleb think it's a mistake."

"I do not blame you for thinking that way.", Avis said.

"Miranda has come a long way from the way she once was.", Elyon said in Miranda's defence. "She has changed. Even if you all say other wise."

"I say we wait until she's set free.", Taranee said. "That's when she'll show her true colors."

"And then it'll be us who bust her.", Hay Lin said.

"And make sure she's locked away for a long time.", Caleb said.

"Think what you want.", Elyon said. "I still say that you're wrong about her."

"We'll see.", Cornelia said as they continued to watch the sparring match between Will and Angelo.

Suddenly, both girls shot up into the air before firing energy blast at each other before they hit each other knocking each other back a few feet from each other.

"Not bad.", Will said with a smirk.

"I get better!", Angelo said before they both fired powerful beams of energy at each other that collided with each other resulting in the both of them trying to overpower the other.

"Now that's awesome!", Matt said. "Go, Will!"

"This will decide the battle.", Avis said.

"One that Will is going to win.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Dang straight!", Irma agreed.

"Ummmmmm... I just thought of something.", Hay Lin said.

"What?", Taranee asked.

"Well, with all of her power, what's to stop Elyon from simply healing herself before and during every fight?", Hay Lin questioned stunning the others.

"Uh-oh!", Irma said fearing the worse for Will.

"You just thought of that now?", Elyon questioned. "Wow!"

"Shut up!", Cornelia snapped.

"Wow! Touchie.", Elyon said surprised by Cornelia's outburst.

'Now I see what Angelo is talking about.', Elyon thought to himself.

As for Angelo and Will, the both of them were still going at it with their energy blast battle, when Angelo began to gain the upper hand.

"What!?", Will questioned as she felt herself get weaker.

Suddenly, Angelo went full blast knocking Will back as she began to slowly land to the ground. Once she landed, Will dropped to her knees tired from the fight.

"Okay. You win.", Will said as she was sweating from the fight. "I'm wiped!", she said as Angelo landed in front of her.

Angelo said nothing as she held out her hand to Will who looked up at Angelo who gave her a smile that she returned as she accepted the hand.

"I got to admit, you're tough.", Will said as Angelo helped her to her feet.

"I've had some good teachers.", Angelo said as they walked up to the others.

"And with that all over with, I say we call it a day.", Angelo said.

"No problem there.", Will said. "I need to get home for dinner.", she said as she opened a fold for Earth.

"Same here.", Irma said.

"We all do.", Taranee said.

"Later, guys.", Angelo and Elyon said to the girl and Matt as the fold closed behind them.

"Are you not going with them, Sir Caleb.", Avis asked the Meridian knight.

"Not tonight.", Caleb said. "I'll be staying here tonight just in case if that creature tries another attack.", he said as he mounted his horse. "The queen's safety is important. And from what happened last night, this creature relies on stealth."

"So it's safe to assume that it will attack during the night while hiding during the day.", Elyon said getting a nod from Caleb.

"You do know that I normally head back to Earth on Sunday evenings.", Angelo said.

"But between now and then, your safety is important.", Caleb said.

"Very well.", Angelo said. "Then let us head back to the palace.", she said as she took to the air with Elyon and Avis while Caleb followed on his horse.

"Well it looks like we'll be like this for a week.", Angelo said as Elyon flew next to her.

"Looks like.", Elyon said with a smile that Angelo returned as they made their way to the palace.

Once they were back at the palace, they were greeted by Mia, Miranda, and Cassidy.

"So where have you all been?", Cassidy asked.

"Training.", Angelo said. "I even got to take on the girls."

"You mean the Guardians?", Miranada questioned getting a nod from Angelo.

"So who won?", Cassidy asked with a grin.

"Elyon, of course.", Elyon said pointing to Angelo.

"The matches were quite... interesting.", Caleb said feeling a bit upset that Cornelia lost her sparring match with Angelo.

"Now do not tell me that you wanted your queen to lose, Sir Caleb.", Mia said hiding her snicker.

"Of course not!", Caleb said. "The stronger our queen becomes the better.", he said as he headed inside the palace.

"Yet we know part of him wishes Corny had won her match.", Elyon whispered to Mia who giggled a bit.

"So how did it feel to take the girls on and win?", Cassidy asked Angelo.

"Good knowing that I was a match for the Guardians.", Angelo said as they all headed inside the palace.

"And it was most impressive that you faced them on equal ground.", Avis said.

"Equal ground?", Miranda questioned.

"I not only fought each of them in one on one matches, but I fought them at an equal level of power each.", Angelo said.

"So they can't say that you won due to your power being so great.", Cassidy said.

"Now that's something I would loved to of seen.", Miranda said with a grin.

"I bet you would have.", Avis said in a not so friendly way.

"And what does that mean?", Cassidy questioned.

"Let us just say that I have been told about the past of the Shape-shifter.", Avis replied.

"I see.", Mia said. "Well let me inform you, Duke Avis, Miranda has come a long way since the days of her past. Some may not trust her, but we do.", she said making Miranda smile.

"And if you still have a problem with Miranda, then you can leave tomorrow.", Angelo said to the Duke.

"I am only going by what the Guardians said.", Avis said. "But if you trust her, Your Majesty, then I will speak no ill will towards Miranda."

"Good.", Angelo said. "Now let us go have dinner. For I have worked up a fine appetite.", she said as she continued her way down the halls of the palace.

"I'll say she did.", Elyon grinned as he and the others followed.

"You know, I just may stay the night here.", Angelo said.

"Why?", Cassidy asked.

"Well maybe if I'm here, that creature will try and attack.", Angelo explained.

"And you think we can trap it somehow.", Elyon said figuring out Angelo's plan.

"That's the idea.", Angelo said.

"It could work.", Mia said. "But we'll have to be careful."

"I'm in.", Cassidy said.

"Same here.", Miranda said.

"Looks like we're having a stake out.", Elyon said.

"A stake out?", Avis questioned.

"It's when policemen on Earth keep watch on a place in hope that who or in this case what shows up.", Angelo explained.

"I see.", Avis said. "Then what should I do during this stake out?"

"Stay in your chambers.", Angelo said. "The creature needs to know that I'm alone in my chambers."

"But what it won't know is that the rest of us will be in our chambers as well waiting for it to strike.", Elyon said.

"But fir now, let's eat.", Cassidy said as they made their way to the dining hall.

Later that evening, after a good dinner, Angelo got ready for bed. She was dressed in a white silk nightgown that went down to her ankles. She made sure no one was in the room before she got in bed and just laid there waiting for the creature to strike again. As she was doing this, Elyon was in another room in his Battle Warrior form ready to act when the time was right.

"I wonder if it'll try and attack tonight?", Elyon questioned as he sat on the bed. "I mean if Avis is involved in all of this, then he may not even let the creature attack tonight to throw us off. And if that's the case we may have to wait until next weekend.", he said with a tiring sigh. "Which means that Angelo and I will be like this for a week of school. Glad we don't have gym.", he said with a grin as he continued to wait.

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Miranda were in a room together waiting for something to happen.

"I have a feeling that nothing is going to happen tonight.", Miranda said.

"What make you say that?", Cassidy asked.

"Well if Avis is behind all of this, then he won't have the creature attack seeing as how he knows of our plan.", Miranda explained.

"True.", Cassidy said. "But if he is a part of all of this, it would be in his best interest to have the creature attack to throw any suspicion off of him."

"Good point.", Miranda said. "Well, one way or another, it's going to be a long night."

"You can say that again.", Cassidy said.

As for Caleb, he along with Avis were waiting outside Elyon's chambers ready to act when the time was right.

"So why are you out here, Duke Avis?", Caleb asked.

"Perhaps the same reason you are, Sir Caleb.", Avis said. "We both wish to out do a certain Battle Warrior."

"Only you wish to impress Her Majesty.", Caleb said with a smirk.

"That would be a plus.", Avis said with a smirk.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but you have a long way to go.", Caleb said. "She and Angelo love each other very much."

"Like you and the Earth Guardian?", Avis asked.

"Yes.", Caleb said. "Minus the argument.", he said with a grin.

"Well I am not one to give up so easily.", Avis said.

"Then I wish you luck, Duke Avis.", Caleb said. "For you are going to need it.", he said as they waited outside of Elyon's chambers.

'Maybe. Maybe not.', Avis thought to himself with a small smirk.

Hours passed and nothing happened. Soon everyone fell asleep from waiting to long. It was then that the a shadow like creature from before lurked into Elyon's chambers and hovered above Elyon's bed. Only this time it wasn't Elyon it was stalking. In body yes, but not in mind. Sensing the creature, Angelo woke up and quickly jumped out of the bed surprising the creature.

"Not this time!", Angelo shouted as she used her powers to try and capture the creature in an energy bubble only for the creature to quickly move out of the way. "Crap!"

Suddenly, Caleb and Avis bust into the room while Cassidy, Miranda, and Elyon fly in through the window.

"Let's see you get away this time!", Elyon said.

Looking around at all those there, the creature tried to escape only to be blocked off by Elyon and Cassidy.

"And where do you think you're going!?", Cassidy questioned with a smirk..

The creature then expanded it's hands and knocked Elyon and Cassidy out of the way before flying out the window.

"Oh no you don't!", Miranda shouted as she shot a web at the creature which stuck to it. "Gotcha!", she said as she held on to it while sticking to the ground. "A little help here!"

But the creature slashed at the webbing cutting it which caused Miranda to fall back while the creature escape.

"Aw, man!", Miranda said as she stood up while rubbing her rear. "We almost had it!"

"It's more powerful than we thought.", Caleb said.

"If only we knew where it came from.", Avis said.

"Well I don't think it'll be coming back tonight.", Cassidy said.

"Then let's head for Earth.", Elyon suggested. "We do have school tomorrow."

"Wouldn't you like to stay the night here?", Avis questioned.

"And risk being late for school?", Angelo questioned. "No thank you.", she said as she grabbed her backpack and opened a fold for Earth. "We shall see you in a week, Sir Avis."

"Until then, Queen Elyon.", Avis said with a bow before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"And now we're off.", Angelo said she along with Angelo, Miranda, Cassidy, and Caleb headed through the fold.

Once through the fold they all found themselves in Cassidy and Miranda's apartment which was in the Vanders' apartment building.

"Goodnight, people.", Cassidy said as she transformed back to normal and headed for her bedroom.

"What she said.", Miranda said as she headed for her bedroom.

"See you in the morning.", Angelo said as she, Elyon, and Caleb left the apartment.

Caleb then went into the apartment he had there while Elyon went to Angelo's apartment and Angelo went to Elyon's apartment. Now Elyon and Caleb had apartments there due to the fact that Alborn and Miriadel asked John if they could stay there when ever they had to stay on Metamoor to take care of something. Now was one fo those times. Once in their apartments, they went to sleep knowing that they had school the next day.

And for Elyon and Angelo, it was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Well after an interesting training session, which Angelo came out on top, the creature pulled another attack only to almost get caught. Now our heroes have to wait a whole week before they get another chance to go after it. But the question still remains. Is Avis a part of what happened? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	6. Back To School & A Little Closer

**Chapter VI: _Back To School & A Little Closer_**

Soon morning came and everyone was up and getting ready for school. Well... almost everybody. Elyon , after taking a shower, had a bit of a time deciding what to wear as he stood in his underwear in front of the closet.

"What would Angelo wear?", Elyon asked himself as he looked at the clothes. "Maybe this will do.", he said as he grabbed some clothes and began to put them on.

Once he was dressed, Elyon checked himself out in the full view mirror and was okay with what he picked.

"This can work.", Elyon said before leaving his bedroom and heading out of the apartment. "I hope Angelo is okay with it.", he said as he headed downstairs to the second floor where the other Battle Warriors, Miranda, and Cassidy were waiting for him and Angelo to come down.

"Nice outfit, Elyon!", Alchemy said.

"You think so?", Elyon asked as she looked down at himself.

"Totally!", Miranda said. "Angelo would be proud."

Elyon was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers with a white dress shirt and black leather vest.

"It does look nice.", Cassidy said.

"Just remember that you're Angelo and you'll be fine.", Nigel said.

"That's harder than it sounds.", Elyon said.

"We know.", Martin said as he placed a hand on Elyon's shoulder. "But we got your back."

"Thanks.", Elyon said with a smile that the others returned. "So where is Caleb?"

"He went on ahead to fill the girls and Martin on what happened last night.", Miranda said.

"Well this promises to be a good day.", Elyon said knowing that the girls were going to want to watch over Angelo.

Now back up in Elyon's apartment, Angelo took one last look in the mirror at herself before headed out and down to the second floor.

"I hope Elyon is okay with this outfit.", Angelo said as she headed down the stairs. "Hey, guys.", she said as she entered the second floor.

"Whoa!", Eric said.

"Wow!", Mandy said.

"Hello!", Cassidy said.

"Nice!", Alchemy said.

"What?", Angelo asked.

There Angelo was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, with a white blouse that was tied at the bottom exposing her stomach.

"Not bad.", Elyon said as he looked at what Angelo was wearing.

"Same to you.", Angelo said as she look at what Elyon was wearing.

"If you two are done admiring each other's outfits, we do have to go to school.", Martin said.

"Right.", Angelo and Elyon said as they all left the Vanders' apartment building.

"Later, Uncle John. Later, Grandpa and Grandma!", Angelo said.

"Have fun.", Joe said as the kinds left.

"I have a feeling that this will be an interesting experience for the both of them.", Kadma said thinking about Angelo and Elyon.

"If anything, this will bring them closer together.", John said.

"Indeed it will.", Kadma said.

"Love is a funny thing.", Joe said with a grin.

As for the others, once they got to school, Elyon was a bit nervous about going past the gates. That is until Angelo held his hand and smiled at him. Elyon returned the smile as they headed past the gates and into the school with the others right behind them.

"Isn't that sweet.", Alchemy said to which Cassidy and Miranda giggled.

"Now all you to have to do is kiss to make it official.", Cassidy joked.

"Who says we haven't?", Angelo asked as she and Elyon walked on leaving the others a bit stunned.

"You don't think...?", Nigel began to question.

"Well they are... them.", Alchemy said.

"Plus, they have to keep up appearances.", Martin said. "So I guess they might have.", he said as W.I.T.C.H., Caleb, and Matt came walking up to them. "Hey, Irma."

"Hello, handsome.", Irma said with a smile before they shared a kiss.

"So what were you up to yesterday?", Eric asked Hay Lin as they held hands while walking together.

"Oh nothing important.", Hay Lin said. "Just taking care of somethings.", she said with a smile.

"Guess what? We got jobs!", Taranee said as she walked with Nigel hand in hand.

"Cool!", Nigel said. "Where?"

"Ye Old Book Shop.", Taranee answered. "Kadma offered us a job there so we can be together when we have to go to Kandrakar for a mission."

"Well that's good.", Cassidy said. "The closer you five are when Kandrakar calls the better."

"So where are Angelo and Elyon?", Will asked.

"They went on ahead to be alone.", Alchemy said.

"After last night, who can blame them?", Cassidy questioned.

"Caleb told us about what happened.", Cornelia asked.

"But this time we were ready for it.", Cassidy said.

"But it got away.", Matt asked.

"Elyon almost captured it but that sucker was fast!", Cassidy explained.

"Well, we have a whole week to think of a way to capture it.", Taranee said.

"And hopefully find out where it came from as well as why it wants Elyon.", Martin said as they all entered the lunch hall.

"Shouldn't you two be doing your radio show?", Hay Lin asked Irma and Martin.

Suddenly, Irma's voice came from the loud speakers in the school.

"Pre-recorded on Friday.", Martin said. "We won't do any reporting until lunch."

Once everybody got something to eat, they all gathered together at a set of tables to eat and talk.

"So we hear that you almost captured that creature, Elyon.", Will said to Angelo.

"Almost being the key word.", Angelo said. "It was pretty quick."

"And where were you?", Cornelia asked Elyon.

"In another room so the creature wouldn't get to spooked.", Elyon said.

"So you used Elyon as bait!?", Cornelia questioned. "What kind of boyfriend does that!?"

"It was something we both agreed on.", Angelo said. "And because of that, we now know that it's me it is after."

"She has a point.", Matt said.

"Well I say that from now on, we Guardians watch over Elyon.", Irma said.

"I am quite safe with Angelo.", Angelo said as she scooted over to Elyon. "Besides. If Kandrakar wanted you girls to watch over me, then they would have filled you in on what was going on."

"She's right.", Cassidy said. "You guys have a duty to the Known Worlds. You can't just go and play favorites. If you're needed somewhere else, then you'll have to go there."

"But until then, we can help watch over Elyon.", Will said.

"There is strength in numbers.", Matt said.

"And it is my duty to keep you safe.", Caleb said to Angelo.

"Well you can't be everywhere I go.", Angelo said. "Besides. The creature is on Metamoor. I'm pretty safe here."

"She has a point.", Miranda said.

"Point made.", Taranee said. "Besides. We have other things to take care of this week.", she said knowing her fellow Guardians along with Matt and Caleb would catch on to what she meant.

"Oh yeah!", Cornelia said. "We do have that to take care of."

"What are you talking about?", Alchemy asked.

"Sorry.", Irma said. "Official Guardian business."

"Okay then.", Alchemy said. "So do you guys know that Mandy will be coming here next year?"

"Yeah. She told me last week.", Matt said. "Something about the some of the students from Heatherfeild High being transferred here due to there being to many students there."

"Well I, for one, am looking forward to it.", Alchemy said. "It'll be nice to have all the Battle Warriors in the same school."

"Not to mention we'll be having another swimmer for the swim team.", Cassidy said.

"If she can make the team.", Will said. "Some of the team may not be to happy about having someone from a rival school joining the team."

"Then they'll have to take it up with coach.", Cassidy said. "I for one will be welcoming Mandy on board. I hope that you will, too.", she said to Will.

"Whoa! I almost forgot about this!", Martin said as he went over the announcements for the radio show that he and Ima had to make later in the day.

"Forgot about what?", Irma asked.

"Sheffield's annual check ups.", Martin said.

"You mean those physical they do in the Fall and Spring of the school year?", Matt questioned.

"Yep.", Martin said. "They do them in the Fall for the sports programs of the school year. The ones they do in the Spring are for those who tryout for the Fall sports in the Summer."

"Well, this should be fun.", Angelo said. "So when are they?"

"This Thursday.", Martin said as he went over the paper. "They'll be using some empty rooms to do the check ups to make it go faster."

"Be sure to wear clean undies folks.", Irma joked when the school bell rang.

"And with that, begins another day of learning.", Hay Lin said as they got up from the table and threw their trash away and headed to their classes.

"Good thing we have most of our classes together.", Elyon whispered to Angelo as they held hands while walking together.

"Ain't that the truth.", Angelo said as they headed to their homeroom.

"So do we let Elyon and Cassidy know about our new base yet?", Hay Lin asked she and the other Guardians were walking together with Matt and Caleb.

"Not yet.", Will said.

"Will's right.", Cornelia said. "We need to get the place done up first."

"Plus, we need to know who's side Elyon and Cassidy are on when push comes to shove.", Irma added.

"Then may I propose we have a sleep over this week.", Taranee said. "That way it'll be just us girls with no guys to interfer."

"In other words, no Angelo to turn Elyon against you?", Will questioned Cornelia.

"Sorry, Will, but he started this.", Cornelia said. "And I intend on us finishing it."

"If I may make a suggestion.", Caleb said. "Why not invite Alchemy, Mandy, and Miranda as well."

"Why would we invite them?", Cornelia questioned.

"Especially Spider-Freak?", Irma questioned.

"Because, last I checked, Alchemy is one of your best friends.", Caleb said to Cornelia.

"And Elyon has gotten to be good friends with Mandy and Miranda.", Matt added. "That and if you were to get Miranda, Alchemy, and Mandy on your side, it could help smooth things over with Angelo."

"And why would we want to do that?", Cornelia questioned.

"Because he banned us from their base so we wouldn't be locked up.", Taranee replied.

"So he says.", Irma said.

"As well as his uncle and grandparents. Remember?", Will said. "Besides. I'm tired of all this beef you two have with Angelo.", she said to Irma and Cornelia.

"It has to stop.", Hay Lin said.

"Whatever.", Irma said.

"Fine.", Cornelia said giving in. "We can have the sleep over at my place."

"Or we could let Elyon or Cassidy offer to have it at their apartments.", Irma said.

"First, we have to suggest it to them.", Hay Lin said.

"We'll talk to them during lunch.", Taranee said before they split off to go to their different homerooms.

_Later, during lunch..._

"A sleepover?", Alchemy question as she and the other girls sat together.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "After all that's happened, in the last few months, we could use some fun together."

"Only it'll be just us girls.", Irma said with a wink and smile. "Even Mandy."

"What about Miranda?", Cassidy asked.

"Her too.", Taranee said. "We all need to learn to get along. And this is a way to start."

"So what do you say?", Will asked. "Sleepover this Thursday?"

"Ummmmmmm... ", Angelo said not knowing what to say.

"Sure.", Cassidy said as she wrapped an arm around Angelo's shoulder. "Matter fact, we can have it in my apartment."

"Great!", Cornelia said. "We each can bring something for the sleepover. From food to movies and games."

"Why did you agree to this?", Angelo whispered to Cassidy.

"Because you have to be Elyon.", Cassidy whispered back. "Which means that you have to do this."

"Yeah. Yeah.", Angelo said understanding what Cassidy meant. "This is going to be one strange week."

"You're telling me.", Cassidy said with a grin as the bell rang.

"And now it's back to class.", Taranee said as they all headed for their next classes.

"I still can't believe that they invited me to their sleepover.", Miranda said as she was walking down the hall with Cassidy, Alchemy, and Angelo.

"I'm surprised they invited Mandy.", Alchemy said. "We all know how Will feels about her."

"Well Matt feels the same way about me.", Angelo said. "Well... you know what I mean."

"Yeah. We know.", Cassidy said.

"Why do I have this sneaking feeling that there's more to this sleepover than meets the eye?", Alchemy asked.

"Because it is.", Cassidy said. "Ten to one they want to turn me and Elyon against you and the other Battle Warriors."

"What about me?", Miranda asked.

"Probably have you put back in prison.", Angelo said. "But to bad for them, I'm in Elyon's body.", she said with a smirk. "This is going to be fun."

"Now you're talking!", Cassidy said. "We'll give them a sleepover they won't soon forget!"

"Got that right!", Alchemy said as they separated to go to their next classes. "Later!"

"Later!", Cassidy, Miranda, and Angelo said as they headed for their next classes.

Back on Metamoor, in the Infinite City Prison, Phobos sits in his cell thinking of his coming freedom if things go as planned. It was then that a familiar small ball of purple and red light appeared in his cell.

"Greetings my friend.", the ball of light said to Phobos knowing that no one but the fallen prince could see or hear him.

"So how goes things up above?", Phobos asked the spirit.

"They are going well, my friend.", the spirit said. "That fool, Avis, has become a useful pawn. And the creature I let him use has been most useful as well."

"So did it do it's job?", Phobos asked.

"Yes and no.", the spirit said. "It did pull off a switch, but it was not your sister with Avis."

"Then who was it with?", Phobos questioned.

"Your sister with her beloved.", the spirit answered. "Only problem is they are both on Earth."

"Does Avis know this?", Phobos asked.

"No.", the spirit said. "And I have not told him either. We can not risk him exposing himself as our allies."

"Wise thinking.", Phobos said. "Avis will do his job and have the creature attack when my sister returns from Earth. And then everything shall go as planned."

"And we shall both get what we want ni the end.", the spirit said.

"You know, all this time and I have not gotten your name.", Phobos said.

"I am called Rubis.", the spirit said.

Later that evening, on Earth, in the Vanders' apartment building, Angelo had just gotten ready for bed when she decided to go see how Elyon was doing. So after slipping a robe on, she left Elyon's apartment and headed for her old one and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Elyon answered the door dressed in a pair of red sleeping pants and a white tank-top.

"Hey!", Angelo said with a smile.

"Hey.", Elyon said returning the smile as he let Angelo in. "What's up?"

"Nothing much.", Angelo said as she walked inside. "Just wanted to spend some time with you before I hit the sack."

"Oh. Okay.", Elyon said as they both sat on the couch in the living room. "So Alchemy tells me that there's going to be a sleepover at Cassidy's apartment."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I was just as surprised when the girls brought it up. I was even more surprised when they invited Miranda and Mandy."

"Yeah! That was a surprise.", Elyon said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.", Angelo said.

"Do you and Will talk about me a lot?", Elyon asked.

"Huh?", Angelo questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well... It all happened in Study Hall when Will was sitting next to me while the radio show was going on.", Elyon explained. "At first, things were going fine. But then...

_**Flashback**_

"So how are dealing with this Avis guy trying to court Elyon?", Will asked Elyon as they were sitting in the back of the class so no one could hear them.

"It's something I didn't see coming.", Elyon said. "But when you think about it, I guess it was something that was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So do you think that you and Elyon will be together for a long time?", Will asked.

"I don't know.", Elyon said. "I hope so."

"Think you two will get married?", Will asked.

"Whoa! What brought that up?", Elyon questioned.

"Well not all relationships last.", Will said. "And let's be honest. Elyon is the queen of a kingdom on another world. While you're a guy who is meant to gain control of a major company one day. Don't you think that'll take a toll on your relationship?"

"Perhaps.", Elyon said. "But I'm sure Elyon and I can make it work."

"Maybe.", Will said. "But maybe it would be better if the both of you were to call it quits now and save yourself the pain of ending things later on down the road."

"What?", Elyon questioned with a look of shock.

"I know it sounds harsh, but unless you plan on moving to Metamoor when the time comes, then I don't see what other choice you have.", Will said.

At that moment Elyon wanted to grab Will and shake the living daylights out of ehr while giving her a piece of her mind. But he remembered who's body he was in and took a deep breath before turning to Will and...

"I know that you're looking out for me and all, Will, but whatever happened between me and Elyon will happen.", Elyon said keeping his cool. "Maybe I will move to Metamoor to be with her. I don't know. No one knows their future for it isn't written in stone. So I'm going to be with Elyon for as long as I can and enjoy my time with her."

"I understand that you care for her and all.", Will said. "But who's to say that she won't break up with you in time? For all you know, some prince from another kingdom might come and sweep her off her feet."

"Where is all this coming from?", Elyon asked Will.

"It was something Avis said while he was helping search for the creature.", Will said. "From what he said you and Elyon don't have much of a future together seeing as she's royalty and you're not. He said that as queen of Meridian, Elyon will have to marry someone of royalty or a nobleman."

"You do know that Elyon can knight me and that can solve everything.", Elyon said.

"True, but..."

"Look, Will. Let me and Elyon worry about us.", Elyon said. "Whatever the future holds the both of us will face it together."

"And if you two aren't together?", Will asked.

"Then we won't be.", Elyon said as he went back to doing the homework he was assigned from another class.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happened.", Elyon said to Angelo.

"I never had that kind of talk with Will.", Angelo said. "I wonder where that came from?"

"I don't know.", Elyon said. "But if I didn't know better, I think she wants us to break up."

"That's what it sounds like.", Angelo said. "But I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Me neither.", Elyon said with a smile that Angelo returned before they shared a kiss that turned passionate as their hands began to roam over each other a bit.

As this was going on, Elyon began to see how Angelo felt when they were to make out while Angelo began to see how Elyon felt when they were making out. It was then that Angelo felt something gently press against her lips which caused a smile to form on her lips. Knowing what Elyon wanted, Angelo slowly parted her lips and welcomed Elyon enjoying the sensation she was feeling. Their tounges danced for a while enjoying the kiss they wanted to do for a while now. Soon, Elyon ended the kiss and went down to Angelo's neck which got moans out of her as she felt Elyon's lips suck on her neck gently earning moans of pleasure from her.

'Wow!', Angelo thought to herself as Elyon was sucking on her neck. 'Is this what I do to Elyon when i do this to her?', she thought to herself as Elyon stopped sucking on her's neck and kissed her again.

It was then that Elyon decided to be bold and slowly and gently work his hands down to Angelo's rear and rub it a bit before giving it a squeeze which caused Angelo to jump a bit getting a grin out of Elyon.

"So that's how I look when you do that to me.", Elyon said with a smirk.

"Okay. That was... Wow!", Angelo said as they were facing each other. "Is that how it is for you when we do this?"

"Well how do you feel?", Elyon asked.

"I felt weird at first. Especially when you began to suck on my neck.", Angelo said. "But after a while, I wanted more. And when you grabbed ny butt, that surprised me big time. Yet it felt kind of nice.", she said with a blush.

"And now you know how I feel.", Elyon said with a smile.

"Then I better be glad that we stopped when we did.", Angelo said returning the smile before she let out a yawn. "And now I'm off to bed.", she said as she got up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Goodnight.", Elyon said to Angelo as he opened the door for her.

"Goodnight.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

Angelo then went back to Elyon's apartment to get some sleep while Elyon headed for Angelo's bedroom to get some sleep.

"Well that's an experience I won't soon forget.", Elyon said as he slowly went to sleep.

"Man! That was just... Wow!", Angelo said as she went to bed. "Who knows what other sensations I can feel in time.", she said as she fell asleep.

Soon it was Thursday and students were being called to the Nurse's Office for their check ups. Which brings us to a certain group of girls which had Cassidy, Alchemy, Taranee, Miranda, and Angelo who was more than a bit nervous about seeing a bunch of girls in their underwear.

"Would you relax.", Cassidy said to Angelo. "I know you're nervous, but you should know that this was going to happen.", she said as she began to take off her clothes along with the other girls that were there.

"She has a point.", Miranda said as she took off the last of her clothes leaving her in her bra and underwear like the other girls.

"Still doesn't mean I wouldn't get nervous.", Angelo said as she took off her clothes.

"Well just pretend that were all in bikinis or something.", Alchemy said as she stood there in her undergarments to which Angelo was staring at her. "What?"

"Wow! Those baggy clothes hide a lot, girl.", Angelo said getting a good look at Alchemy. "You've got a pretty good figure.", she said causing the Battle Warrior to blush.

"Don't look at me like that!", Alchemy said as she turned away from Angelo.

"Well she does have a point.", Cassidy said. "You even have a nice bust size."

"You're up there with Cassidy and Irma!", Miranda said.

"Really?", Alchemy questioned getting nods from Cassidy, Miranda, and Angelo to which she smiled while blushing a bit.

"If you were to wear the right outfit around Drake, I'm sure you'll get a bit more of his attention.", Angelo said as she wrapped an arm around Alchemy's shoulder. "Granted, the guy already notices you. But getting a bit more attention isn't a ba idea."

"So you think I should show more of my figure like Irma?", Alchemy asked.

"Not really.", Angelo said. "Irma shows off to much. Take a page from Cassidy. She shows enough but not to much. It has guys wondering what more is there."

"Leave them wanting more.", Cassidy said. "That what I say. Wouldn't you agree, Taranee?"

"Of course.", Taranee said. "But there are those who like showing off what they got."

"Like Irma?", Angelo questioned getting a sad nod from Taranee. "You know that's pretty messed up seeing as she's with Martin."

"I tried telling her that, but she says that if she's got it, she'll flaunt it.", Taranee said.

"Maybe we should say something to her during the sleepover tonight.", Alchemy suggested.

"Worth a shot.", Cassidy said. "But I have a feeling that it won't do any good."

"You never know unless you try.", Miranda said. "I mean you took a chance on me and look how well that turned out."

"She has a point.", Angelo said.

'That remains to be seen.', Taranee thought to herself.

"So what do they do for your check ups?", Angelo asked Alchemy in a whisper.

"Well they check our weight, and take our measurements.", Alchemy explained in a whisper.

"You mean our height right?", Angelo questioned.

"That... along with our hips and bust size.", Alchemy whispered with a giggle a she saw Angelo blush. "Don't worry. A woman does this so you'll be okay."

"Says you.", Angelo said. "I wonder how Elyon is going to be handling this."

Speaking of which, later that day Elyon was standing in one of the schools empty rooms with Martin. They along with the other boys there, were standing in a there boxers or boxer briefs waiting to have their check ups done. The blinds of the windows were closed to give them privacy yet Elyon was still a bit nervous standing around a bunch of half naked guys. Thankfully he and Martin were standing in the back of the room so no one could hear them as they talked.

"This feels so weird.", Elyon whispered to Martin.

"Just imagine we're at the beach and we're wearing swim trunks.", Martin said. "This will be over before you know it."

"So did you hear about the sleepover the girls are having over Cassidy's apartment?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah.", Martin said with a grin. "Poor Angelo. She just can't catch a break."

"I'm surprised that they invited Mandy and Miranda.", Elyon said.

"Maybe they want to try and be friends.", Martin said. "I hope."

"You and me both.", Elyon said. "So what do they do for your check ups?"

"Nothing special.", Martin said. "Check our weight. Do some measurements. Cup our junk and have us cough."

"Wait! What!?", Elyon questioned.

"Yeah.", Martin said. "They do they to make sure we don't have any ulcers if I'm right."

"That just sounds weird.", Elyon said.

"Weird yet it's what they do.", Martin said. "You be okay."

"I hope so.", Elyon said.

Later that evening, Angelo was standing at the door to Cassidy's apartment dressed in a white silk nightgown with a white silk robe and white fuzzy slippers. In her arms was a pink sleeping bag with matching pillow and a bag of cookies.

"Well... here goes.", she said as she was about to knock on the door when...

"BOO!" shouted Mandy, Alchemy, and Miranda from behind her.

"Ahh!", Angelo screamed as she jumped getting a laugh out of her three friends. "Not funny, you guys!"

"Yes it was!", Mandy laughed.

"It got me laughing!", Alchemy laughed.

"Me, too!", Miranda laughed as Angelo knocked on the door.

Soon the door was answered by Cassidy who was more than happy to see them.

"Thank the Lord!", Cassidy said with a sigh. "Cornelia has been nagging about when you two were going to get here.", she said to Angelo and Alchemy.

"I'm touched.", Angelo said getting a giggle out of Alchemy and Miranda as Cassidy welcomed hem inside.

"Finally!", Cornelia said while rolling her eyes. "It's about time!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys.", Angelo said. "I was just finishing my homework."

"Same here.", Miranda said.

"There was traffic between my place and here.", Alchemy said.

"Same with me.", Mandy said.

"Well we all are here now.", Cassidy said. "So let the sleepover begin!"

**A/N: Well the week has been interesting so far, huh? First we have Elyon's talk with Will. If only she knew that she was talking to Elyon and not Angelo. Then there was Elyon and Angelo's make out session in which Angelo got a taste of what he does to Elyon. Next we have the check ups which had our switched up couple a bit freaked out. And now we have the sleepover. This should be fun. Or will it? And it seems that Avis is working for Phobos and Rubis. This should be interesting. **

**Please review.**

Also, go to my profile and vote on my poll when you have thr time.


	7. The Sleepover & True Colors Revealed

**A/N: I do not own Monopoly.**

**Chapter VII: _The Sleepover & True Colors Revealed_**

As time passed, the girls began to get more comfortable as they talked about things from school to their jobs and school sports any of them had while they food they had there was cooking.

"I'm telling you, those check ups aren't really needed.", Taranee said. "I mean we get them done by our doctors at least twice a year."

"True.", Irma said as she cupped her breast. "But I don't mind learning when these puppies get bigger.", she said proudly.

"Is it really important that your chest gets bigger?", Will questioned. "I mean you do have a boyfriend you know?"

"I know.", Irma said as she let go of her breast. "But I don't know how long that will last. So if Martin and I were to break up, I know that I got this great figure of mine to help me get a new man."

"Oh brother.", Will said.

"That's all well and good, Irma, but don't you think that you should tone down on dressing so sexy sometimes?", Cassidy questioned. "I mean, you have a great boyfriend. Some people are wondering if you're trying to get the attention of someone else."

"Just because I dress the way I dress doesn't mean I'm trying to get with another guy.", Irma replied. "Besides. I don't dress that way all the time."

"True.", Hay Lin said. "But do you think Martin likes it when you do?"

"Well, if he doesn't like it, then he can tell me.", Irma said.

"Maybe he wants to yet doesn't want to hurt your feelings or get into an argument with you.", Angelo said before biting into a cookie.

"She has a point.", Taranee said.

"Well I agree with Irma.", Cornelia said. "She can dress the way she feels.", she said getting a nod from Irma. "If you got it, flaunt it girl!"

"Amen to that, girl!", Irma said. "Matter fact, one of us should take a page from my book.", she said looking at Alchemy.

"What is that suppose to mean?", Alchemy questioned.

"She means that maybe you should dress in something that'll get Drake's attention.", Cornelia said getting a surprised look from Alchemy. "Sorry, Al, but you do need some help with some of your fashion."

"I think she dressed quite alright.", Miranda said.

"Same here.", Mandy said.

"I see nothing wrong with how she dresses.", Cassidy said.

"Back me up here, Elyon.", Cornelia said to Angelo.

"Sorry, Cornelia. But I don't think Alchemy needs to dress like Irma to get Drake's attention.", Angelo said. "She can make an adjustment or two, but she doesn't have to go all out exposing a lot of cleavage."

"Like she has much to work with.", Irma whispered to Cornelia who giggled.

"I think it's time we got dressed into our sleeping clothes.", Cassidy said hoping to change the subject.

"About time.", Hay Lin said as she along with the other girls began to strip out of their clothes.

Angelo was about to get up and go to the bathroom and give them all some privacy when Mandy stopped her and shook her head.

"You can't leave.", Mandy whispered to her. "You're a girl so this is normal.", she said as she took off her shirt.

"Aw, man!", Angelo said to herself as the other girls were standing in their undergarments.

And that's when W.I.T.C.H. saw Alchemy true figure.

"Whoa! Look at what we have here!", Cornelia said. "Looks like you have quite the figure, Al!"

"And look at that rack!", Irma said with a smirk. "With the right shirt, you'll have Drake in no time, girl!"

"I don't want to get him that way.", Alchemy said as she turned away from the girls. "I want him to like me for me."

"You go girl!", Cassidy said with a smile that Alchemy returned.

"Well a little cleavage can go a long way.", Will said as Irma walked up to Alchemy who still had her back turned to her.

"And with these bad boys, she'll get A LOT of attention!", Irma said as she went and grabbed Alchemy's breast from behind her causing Alchemy to scream in surprise which got a laugh out of the other Guardians.

"Let her go, Irma!", Miranda snapped.

"Aw come on!", Irma said as she continued to grope Alchemy's chest. "I'm just having some fun.", she said as Alchemy tried to get out of Irma's hold.

"Let her go!", Angelo said as she grabbed Irma's arms and made her let Alchemy go. "Now!"

"Alright. Alright.", Irma said as she backed away. "Geez! Take a chill pill already.", she said as she walked off to put her sleeping clothes on.

"You okay, Alchemy?", Cassidy asked her friend who was now on her knees covering her chest.

Alchemy looked at Cassidy with watery eyes before running off into the bathroom in tears as she began to cry. Once in the bathroom she slammed the door closed and locked it. But the girls could hear the poor girl crying from what Irma did to her.

"Why did you do that, Irma!?", Cassidy snapped at the Water Guardian. "That was just mean!"

"I was only having a bit of fun!", Irma said. "It's not my fault that she's so sensitive!"

"And the rest of you weren't helping with the laughing!", Mandy said to the other Guardians.

"Oh please!", Will said. "It's not like it was a guy grabbing her."

"What if one of us did that to one of you?", Miranda questioned. "Would you like it?"

"You all need to chill out.", Hay Lin said to Mandy, Cassidy, Miranda, and Angelo. "It's a sleepover. We're suppose to have fun."

"Not that kind of fun.", Miranda said.

"First off, you need to be thankful that we even invited you.", Taranee said.

"Oh really?", Miranda questioned.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "We're trying to be nice to you. I'd be thankful for that."

"Oh! I am ever so thankful!", Miranda said pretending to be happy. "Thank you ever so much!", she said getting a laugh out of Angelo, Cassidy, and Mandy.

"Why you little...", Irma said.

"Enough!", Cassidy said. "If you truly are trying to be nice, then you need to show it instead of implying it."

"And you can start by apologizing to Alchemy.", Angelo said as she got up and headed for the bathroom with Alchemy's sleeping clothes. "Alchemy? You okay?", she asked as she knocked on the door.

It was then the door slowly opened to show Alchemy with a few tears running down her face. Saying nothing, Angelo handed Alchemy her sleeping clothes with a smile that Alchemy returned before she let Angelo come into the bathroom.

"You okay?", Angelo asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah.", Alchemy said with a small smile. "I guess they think I'm some big baby, huh?", she asked as she put her nightgown on.

"I don't.", Angelo said. "And neither do Cassidy, Mandy, and Miranda. I can't speak for the others who had a good laugh."

"It's okay.", Alchemy said. "I know who I am and I'm okay with that. I only hope that Drake like me for me."

"I'm sure he does.", Angelo said with a smile that Alchemy returned before she gave her a hug.

"You may not be Elyon, but you do a pretty good job.", Alchemy said low enough so only Angelo could hear.

"Thanks", Angelo said returning the hug. "So you ready to face the wolves?", she asked getting a giggle out of Alchemy.

"Yeah.", Alchemy said as Angelo opened the door.

Once out of the bathroom, they went and sat with Cassidy, Mandy, and Miranda before getting a good look at what everyone was wearing. Will and Taranee were dressed in a thing of pajamas. Will's was light blue while Taranee's was green. Hay Lin was dressed in a large and long shirt that had an alien on it, while Irma was dressed in a white shirt with blue short sleeves and a pair of blue boxers. Cornelia was in a white silk thin-strapped nightgown while Cassidy was in a light blue nightgown and Mandy was in a yellow nightgown. Alchemy was in a pink nightgown.

"Well look who decided to join us.", Irma said. "You really need to learn to lighten up, Al."

"And you need to respect boundaries.", Alchemy said to which Irma rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"She was only have some fun.", Hay Lin said.

"So you would be okay if she did that to you, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked which caused Hay Lin to blush. "Well? Would you?"

"I... don't know?", Hay Lin said softly.

"Uh-huh.", Mandy said.

"Let's just drop this.", Taranee said. "We're suppose to be having fun."

"Taranee's right.", Will said. "So what games do we have to play?"

"An oldie but a goodie.", Cassidy said as she set the game in the center of the group. "Monopoly!"

"Cool!", Mandy said. "I haven't played this for a long time! "I call the dog!"

"Guy on the horse!", Angelo said.

"Thimble!", Hay Lin said.

"Iron!", Alchemy said.

"Car!", Cornelia said.

"Cat.", Cassidy said.

"Cat!?", the others questioned.

"Yes. Cat.", Cassidy said. "I got the new one where they added a cat piece to it. Plus, I got some other things to be used as game pieces.", she said as she opened the game up.

"Cool.", Angelo said as they got ready to play.

About an hour later after, they were getting into the game while eating some food they had cooked. Everything was going well when...

"So, Elyon. What do you plan on doing about Duke Avis?", Cornelia asked as she rolled the dice.

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked before eating some of her pizza.

"Well... he is a nobleman.", Cornelia said. "And he is pretty hot.", she said as she moved her piece the number of places the dice told her to go.

"And I already have a boyfriend.", Angelo said.

"Yeah, but this Avis guy lives on Metamoor.", Hay Lin replied.

"Plus, from what Caleb told us, he won't be the only guy to come courting.", Taranee said.

"So what?", Angelo said. "I'll just turn them away."

"Why?", Cornelia questioned. "I mean, some of the kingdoms on Metamoor have some princes who would make some fine good husbands for you."

"And who's to say that Angelo will leave Earth to be with you?", Will questioned.

"And are you willing to ask him to do so?", Irma asked.

"All we're saying, Elyon, is why fight something that's bound to happen sooner or later when you and Angelo get older.", Cornelia said. "I mean can you really see yourself being married to a guy who will be going from Metamoor to Earth to run his family's business?"

"Besides. He's not even a nobleman.", Irma said. "And last I checked, you have to be that or royalty to marry you."

"She can always knight Angelo.", Miranda said. "Or he can take over a kingdom and become it's king."

"Now why would he want to do that?", Taranee questioned.

"It was only a suggestion.", Miranda said. "At least I'm trying to think of ways to help. You five are trying to get Elyon to leave Angelo."

"We just don't want her or Angelo to get hurt.", Will said.

"And you think that telling her to break up with Angelo isn't hurting her?", Mandy questioned.

"It may seem harsh, but we're thinking about the both of them.", Cornelia explained.

"And the fact that you still have beef with Angelo has nothing to do with it.", Alchemy said.

"We're past that.", Irma said.

"Is this the reason why you wanted to have this sleepover?", Angelo questioned. "So you can get me to leave Angelo?"

"No.", Hay Lin said. "We wanted to have the sleepover so we could have some fun together."

"I just asked about Avis and all this came up.", Cornelia said. "But you have to admit this is an important subject."

"Well let's settle it then.", Angelo said before turning her attention to Miranda. "So if Angelo is knighted we can get married if we're still together?"

"Yes.", Miranda said with a nod.

"Then it's settled.", Angelo said. "Angelo gets knighted and that will be the end of that."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Cassidy said.

"If you say so.", Cornelia said as they went back to playing the board game. "I hope it works out for you."

"Thank you.", Angelo said keeping her cool even though she wanted to knock the blonde's lights out.

Later that night, while the girls were all asleep, Angelo was up thinking about what the girls talked about.

'Can I see myself with Elyon in the future?', she thought to herself. 'I mean, before the switch happened, we were pretty close. Now we've gotten even closer. Her life can be pretty tough sometimes. Now I see why she's so happy when I come see her on Metamoor on the weekend. But I know that if things get really serious between us, and we actually get married, I'll have to leave Earth for Metamoor. That's a big step.', she thought before a smile grew on her face. 'But I do believe I'm willing to do it for Elyon.', she thought as she slowly went to sleep.

Soon morning came and the girls were up and getting cleaned up for school. Meanwhile Elyon was up and had gotten ready for school and was waiting for the others on the second floor when Caleb came down and took a seat in a chair.

"Hey.", Elyon said.

"Hey.", Caleb said giving Elyon a look.

"What?", Elyon questioned.

"How long are you going to carry this out?", Caleb asked.

"Carry what out?", Elyon questioned,

"Your relationship with Her Majesty?", Caleb questioned.

"What are you talking about?", Elyon asked.

"We both know that when Her Majesty is finished with her schooling, she will be leaving Earth for Metamoor and not be coming back.", Caleb explained. "She will be a full-time queen. She will not have time for dates and parties. She is not only the queen of Meridian but the Heart of Metamoor. When the time comes, she will have to work to unite the kingdoms."

"I know this.", Elyon said.

"Then you know that she will be better off marrying a nobleman from Metamoor.", Caleb said. "So if you truly care for Elyon, then you'll let her go so she can live the life that's meant for her.", he said in a stern voice while giving Elyon a look that said he meant business.

'First Will, now Caleb.', Elyon thought to himself. 'What's going on here? Is everyone against me and Angelo being together? Well I'm not about to let them get to me!'

"Listen, Caleb. I know you mean well, but I care deeply for Elyon and I'm not about to let you or anybody else mess up what we have.", Elyon said with a stern look of his own. "You, of all people, should know where I'm coming from."

"And what does that mean", Caleb questioned.

"You and Cornelia.", Elyon said to which Caleb raised an eyebrow. "She's from Earth while you're from Metamoor. Don't you think that there are people who think you should be with a girl from your world? And let's not forget about Cornelia's parents. Do you think honestly think they'll be happy about their daughter going to another world to live knowing that there's a chance that something will come along which will keep her from visiting them?"

"How dare you try and turn this on me!?", Caleb snapped as he got up from his seat. "You and the queen are fools if you think you stay together! It won't happen!"

"You're pretty brave saying al this to me.", Elyon said as he got up from his seat. "Yet I bet you don't have the balls to say this to Elyon. And you call yourself a brave warrior.", he said having enough of it all.

It was then that Caleb ran at Elyon and pushed him up against the wall.

"You dare insult my bravery!?", Caleb snapped as he brought back his fist to push at Elyon. "You'll regret those words!", he snapped as he threw a punch at Elyon.

But Elyon caught Caleb's fist surprising the young warrior.

"Who's going to regret what now?", Elyon questioned with a smirk. "You forget who I am.", he said as he brought Caleb's fist down slowly before pushing Caleb away from him.

"Pretty brave with your powers!", Caleb said as he shook his hand some.

"Who says I used my powers?", Elony asked with a smirk. "You forget my martial arts training."

"Then let's see how tough you really are!", Caleb said ready to fight.

"Let's not!"

Caleb and Elyon looked to see Angelo walking up to them while the other girls stood at the stairs.

"What is going on here?", Angelo asked.

"Just a disagreement between us, Your Majesty.", Caleb said with a bow.

"It looked like something more to me.", Miranda said.

"It was nothing .", Elyon said. "Let's just go to school before we're late.", he said as he left with Angelo, Alchemy, Cassidy, Miranda, and Mandy.

"What was that all about?", Taranee questioned.

As for the others, Mandy said her goodbyes before heading for her school. Afterwards, Elyon explained what had happened between him and Caleb.

"Wow!", Cassidy said. "Bad enough the girls were talking about this last night. Now Caleb is doing the same as well?"

"What are you talking about?", Elyon asked as they were walking to school.

"The Guardians were talking how you two should break up.", Alchemy said.

"Are you kidding me!?", Elyon questioned. "Since when did our love life become their business!?"

"I don't know.", Angelo said. "But I wish they'd mind their own business."

"You and me both.", Elyon said as they held hands. "I love what we have. And so help me when we're back to normal, I'm going to have a few words with our good friends."

"Couldn't agree more.", Angelo said.

"This is going to be good!", Cassidy said with a smirk. "When they find out who they've been talking to this week, they're going to be so sorry!"

"I almost feel sorry for them.", Miranda said. "Almost.", she said with a smirk.

"But until then we need to be careful.", Alchemy said. "One slip up and they may figure things out."

"Don't worry, Al.", Angelo said. "We'll be careful."

"Totally.", Elyon said with a smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope so.", Alchemy said as they continued their way to school.

_Back with the others..._

"So that's how Angelo wants to play it, huh?", Cornelia questioned as they were walking far enough away from the others so they wouldn't hear them.

"I tried to talk to him about him and Elyon the other day.", Will said. "He said that whatever the future holds the both of us will face it together."

"Well he has a lot of nerve trying to compare me and Caleb's relationship to his and Elyon's!", Cornelia said.

"How so?", Irma questioned. "I mean Caleb is a big shot in Meridian. And there may be some who think he should be with one from his world."

"Maybe.", Caleb said. "But I'm not royalty. The people don't really care about who I'm with."

"Besides. Who better than one of the Guardians to be with one of Meridian's mightiest warrior?", Cornelia questioned proudly. "As for Elyon and Angelo, that's a whole different story."

"Indeed it is.", Caleb said. "The people expect the queen to marry a man of nobility or royalty from our world. And if he is from another kingdom, that would make both kingdoms strong."

"So if Elyon and Angelo were to get married, that would be a bad thing for Meridian?", Will questioned.

"There would be those that wouldn't stand for it.", Caleb said.

"But what if Elyon were to knight Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned.

"He'd have to do a brave feat to prove himself worthy of knighthood.", Caleb said.

"Well he did help save Metamoor.", Irma replied.

"Even if he were to be knighted, I doubt he'd leave Earth for Her Majesty.", Caleb said.

"You never know.", Irma said. "But the main question is would you respect him as your king if he were to marry Elyon?"

"What you should be asking is if the people of Meridian would respect him as their king.", Caleb said as they continued their walk to school.

Later that day things were going okay for Elyon until he had to go use the bathroom. He had just handled his business and washed his hands and was on his way back to class when.

"Well look at what we have here.", came Cornelia's voice getting Elyon's attention.

'Oh great.', Elyon thought to himself. 'I so don't need this.'

"You know, you have a lot of nerve saying what you said to Caleb this morning.", Cornelia said to Elyon.

"Well he started it with what he said about me and Elyon.", Elyon said. "I was just telling him what some may think about his relationship with you.", he said which got Cornelia mad by the look on her face.

"You know, when you and Elyon first got together, I was happy for Elyon seeing as she finally had a guy.", Cornelia said. "Then you went and dumped her which got me mad but you eventually got back together. But now, I wish you two never got back together!", she said surprising Elyon. "That's right, I said it! She can do a lot better than you! And so help me, I'll make sure she sees that! After all, when push comes to shove, who's she going to listen to? You? Or me? Her best friend."

At that moment, Elyon wanted to reveal the truth and tell Cornelia a thing or two about herself. But she kept her cool, took a deep breath, and...

"If you're her best friend, then you'll let Elyon make her own choice about who she wants to be with.", Elyon said.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!", Cornelia said. "I'm doing this for her! With you out of the picture, Elyon will meet and fall in love with a nobleman or prince on Metamoor. It'll be best for her and her kingdom."

"You do know that I can just tell Elyon what you just said.", Elyon said with a smirk.

"Like she'll believe you.", Cornelia said with a smirk of her own. "We've been best friends since we were kids. So you can kiss your relationship with Elyon goodbye.", she said proudly as she walked off.

"We were best friends, Cornelia.", Elyon said to himself as he headed back to his class. "I don't know what we are anymore.", he said as a lone tear ran down his face.

Later that evening, after a good dinner with the family and saying goodnight to them, Angelo, who was wearing a light blue sun dress with white sandals, was ready to go to Metamoor and hopefully capture the creature and have it reverse what it did to her and Elyon.

"This has been one interesting week.", Angelo said to herself as she looked down at her hands before she frowned. "Not to mention a pretty messed up one as well.", she said thinking about what happened at the sleepover. "I see a few talks when this is over.", she said as she left Elyon's apartment and headed of her own hoping that Elyon was ready to go.

But once in her apartment, she saw didn't see Elyon in the living room. Thinking that Elyon was still in the bedroom, Angelo went in there to see Elyon sitting on the bed.

"There you are.", Angelo said as she walked up to Elyon. "It's time to go.", she said before she saw the upset look on Elyon's face. "You okay, Elyon?"

"Y-Yeah.", Eloyn said while wiping his eyes. "I'm fine."

"What happened?", Angelo asked.

"It's nothing.", Elyon said with a grin trying to hide her pain. "Today I just learned that Cornelia isn't the best friend I thought she was."

"What did she do?", Angelo asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it.", Elyon said.

"Okay.", Angelo said knowing that Elyon will tell her when he felt like it. "But know this.", she said as she held Elyon's hand. "No matter what she or anybody else says about us, I love you. Do you understand? Even if we're end up stuck like this for a while longer that we hoped for, I love you.", she said as she pressed her forehead to his with a smile that Elyon returned.

"I love you, too.", Elyon said before they shared a passionate kiss.

Soon they began to make out as Angelo straddled Elyon's pelvic area as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Getting into the moment, Angelo removed Elyon's shirt and tossed it to the side while kicking off her sandals. Elyon was about to remove Angelo's dress when he stopped.

"What's wrong?", Angelo asked.

"I... I don't know.", Elyon said. "I feel excited yet scared at the same time."

"Explain.", Angelo said knowing what Elyon was talking about.

"I'm excited that you're willing to let me do this yet scared that I may do something that may scare you.", Elyon said that made Angelo smile.

"Now you know how I feel when we're together like this.", Angelo said. "Feels weird, huh?"

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "So do you want to go on?"

Angelo said nothing as she gave Elyon a kiss that he returned. He then removed Angelo's dress followed by her bra exposing her chest. It was then Elyon knew how Angelo felt when they were like this sometimes. He then began to slowly massage Angelo's breast which resulted in Angelo letting out moans of pleasure which caused Elyon to get erect before kissed and laid back on the bed while making out. Moments later they were laying together on the bed happy to of worked out all the stress of the week. Without having sex mind you.

"You know, we can wait and go to Metamoor tomorrow.", Angelo said to Elyon.

"I'd like that.", Elyon said as they held each other close. "Did you ever think we'd end up doing this while like this?"

"No.", Angelo said with a smile. "But I'm glad we did."

"Me too.", Elyon said. "I love you."

"I love you too.", Angelo saids before they shared a loving kiss.

Now on Metamoor, Mia was waiting for Elyon and Angelo to return when a fold opened in which Cassidy and Miranda came through.

"Hey, Mia!", Cassidy said to the Meridian princess.

"Hello, Cassidy. Hello, Miranda", Mia said as the fold closed behind them. "Any idea when Elyon and Angelo will be coming?"

"They haven't showed up yet?", Miranda questioned. "That's strange. I saw Angelo go into her apartment to get Elyon."

"Well they have not showed up yet.", Mia said.

"Maybe they wanted so time to themselves.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Really!?", Mia questioned.

"They have been pretty close this week.", Miranda said. "Perhaps they looked past what happened and still found the love they have."

"You never know.", Cassidy said. "If anything I know they'll show up in the morning."

"I hope so.", Mia said when suddenly, Mandy came through the wall scaring the three girls.

"Aaahhh!", Mia, Cassidy, and Miranda screamed.

"Don't do that, girl!", Cassidy said with her hand over her chest. "You could of given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry.", Mandy said. "But you have to listen to this!", she said as she showed them a small cube device.

"What is that?", Mia asked.

"One of the bugs I hid in Avis' room.", Mandy said as she took out another device along with what looked like earplugs for each of them. "Put these on your ears.", she said as she handed the girls a set each.

Once they put them in their ears, Mandy attachec the bug to the device and had it play.

"This was recorded around Thursday.", Mandy said as it began to play.

"There you are!", Avis said to someone. "Where have you been!?"

"Hiding from the search parties.", a male voice said. "I am taking a chance by coming here right now."

"Maybe I should capture you and turn you in for failing me!", Avis said. "You failed to do your job!"

"No I did not!", the male said. "I did do a switch."

"Who are you fooling!?", Avis said. "I am still in my body! You were suppose to switch me with Queen Elyon so I could use her powers and put her under my control we could be married! But nothing happened!"

"I promise you that I pulled off a switch!", the male said. "I felt it happen with the closest one next to the one you call Elyon."

"What did you say?", Avis said.

"That I felt it happen with the closest one next to the one you call Elyon.", the male said to which Avis let out a laugh. "What is so funny?"

"So that is how it is.", Avis said. "Queen Elyon and her lover got switched. This is to perfect! All have to do is challenge Angelo to a duel for Elyon's hand. Only it will really be Elyon I am dueling. I shall win the duel and then you shall switch them back. The Battle Warrior shall leave in disgrace and the queen shall be mine!"

"And then you will let me go?", the male said.

"If you do not fail me again.", Avis said. "But fail me and you will never be free!"

Mandy then turned off the device.

"Oh boy!", Cassidy said. "This is not good."

**A/N: Well it seems that Angelo and Elyon have learned that some of their friends aren't the good friends they thought they were. And now Avis has been found out. Looks like things are coming to ahead. Now they have to fill Angelo and Elyon in on what's going on before it's to late. And when all is said and done, things will be different among some of them. Big time.**

**Please review.**

**Also, for those of you who haven't done it yet, please go on my profile and vote on my poll when you have the time.**

**.**


	8. Mia's Hunt & Avis Exposed

**Chapter VIII: _Mia's Hunt & Avis Exposed_**

"Aw man!", Cassidy said. "Bad enough Avis was behind this, but now he knows that Angelo and Elyon got switched."

"What do we do?", Miranda asked.

"We have to tell Elyon and Angelo.", Mia said. "And now!"

"Then it's back to Earth.", Mandy said as she opened a fold for Earth.

Wasting no time, the four girls were through the fold that led to the living room of Angelo's apartment.

"Well they're not in here.", Cassidy said.

"You don't think they're... in there?", Mia questioned while pointing towards the bedroom.

"Only one way to find out.", Cassidy said as she headed for the bedroom and opened the door.

Once she did, she along with Mia, Miranda, and Mandy found Elyon and Angelo in bed together with their clothes on the floor. Well... all but their underwear. Seeing this, Mia cleared her throat loud enough to wake the two who were more than surprised to see the girls there.

"Mia!", Elyon said surprised to see her sister.

"Haven't you all heard of knocking?", Angelo said as she sat up in the bed exposing her chest.

"Just be glad the guys aren't here.", Cassidy said with a smirk while pointing at Angelo's chest.

"Oh brother!", Angelo said as she got out of bed to get dressed along with Elyon.

"It's not like we had sex.", Elyon said as he got dressed.

"Why are you all here anyway?", Angelo asked as she got finished getting dressed.

"Avis is behind what happened to you two.", Miranda said.

"I knew it!", Elyon said. "When do we go kick his butt!?"

"Sooner than you think.", Cassidy said. "He knows that you two got switched."

"Aw, man!", Angelo said.

"And he wants to challenge you to a duel.", Mia said to Elyon.

"What!?", Elyon questioned.

"But here's the thing.", Miranda said. "The creature that switched you two is Avis' slave."

"Say what now?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah!". Mandy said. "It wants to be free of Avis but he has to do what he wants to be free."

"So if we beat Avis and free the creature, he'll switch us back.", Elyon said.

"Or if we find him first, we get him to switch us back and then we go after Avis.", Angelo said.

"I was thinking the same thing.", Mia said. "And seeing as it's only been a few days since he was in the palace, I just may be able to track him down."

"Now that we know what's going on, we can form a plan to end this.", Angelo said.

"Any ideas?", Cassidy asked.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "Mandy. I want you to stay on Earth and bring the other Battle Warriors to Metamoor in the morning."

"Gotcha!", Mandy said with a nod as she transformed back to normal.

"Cassidy. Can you stay here and bring the Guardians and Caleb to Metamoor in the morning?", Elyon asked the Ice Guardian.

"Really?", Cassidy questioned.

"Yes.", Elyon said. "Cause when everything is over with, Angelo and I will be having some words with them."

"And it won't be pretty.", Angelo said. "Plus, we want to see the looks on their faces when they learn who they were really talking to this week about certain things."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!", Cassidy said with a smirk as she transformed back to normal.

"As for us, we'll be heading back to Metamoor.", Elyon said as he opened a fold to Metamoor with his Battle Warrior ring.

"What of the creature?", Mia questioned.

"I'm going to let you hunt it down.", Elyon said. "But don't hurt him. Remember that he's as much a victim of Avis as Angelo and I are."

"Do not worry.", Mia said. "I will not hurt him more than needed. And now I think I have an idea as to where he is hiding. Now what about Avis and his challenging you to a duel."

"I'll take him on.", Elyon said. "I'm pretty good with some weapons. Plus, if you can find the creature convince him to switch Angelo and I back..."

"I'll beat him down good!", Angelo said. "It'll throw Avis off big time!", she said as they stepped through the fold.

"This should be good.", Miranda said going through the fold.

"See you two tomorrow.", Elyon said to Mandy and Cassidy.

"Later.", they said as the fold closed leaving the two girls in Angelo's bedroom.

"Tomorrow sounds like fun.", Cassidy said as they left Angelo's apartment.

"But you know there will be something that's going to go down.", Mandy said.

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it.", Cassidy said. "See ya in the morning."

"See ya!", Mandy said before teleporting home.

"This has been one heck of a week so far.", Cassidy said as she went into her apartment. "And the best is yet to come!"

Now once on Metamoor, Elyon, Angelo, and Mia found themselves in Elyon's chambers so no one would see them show up.

"So what now?", Mia asked.

"Teleport to your chambers.", Elyon said. "If anyone sees you leaving my chambers, they assume that Angelo and I have returned."

"And we do not want Avis to know that yet.", Mia said figuring out Elyon's plan. "I can also begin my hunt for the creature tonight."

"You going to be okay?", Angelo asked.

"Of course.", Mia said. "I had plenty of rest today.", Mia said. "Besides. It's been a long time since I got a chance to use my full powers.", she said with a smirk before teleporting away.

"Should we be worried?", Angelo asked.

"Nah!", Elyon said with a grin. "Mia knows to show some restraint."

"So are you ready for your possible duel tomorrow?", Angelo asked Elyon.

"Ready as I'll every be.", Elyon said. "But for now, I'm going to get some rest.", he said as he got ready to teleport to the room Angelo stays in when he was himself. "See you in the morning.", he said before they shared a kiss.

"See ya.", Angelo said as Elyon teleported away with Miranda in tow. "Guess I better get some sleep as well.", she said as she got ready for bed.

As for Mia, instead of teleporting to her chambers, she teleported to the Dark Forest, knowing that it was the one place the creature would hide seeing as no one but her would go in there.

"How long as it been since I've been here?", Mia asked herself when a wolf came up to her. "Hello, friend. How have you been?", she asked the wolf as she petted it. "Tell me. Has there been anyone or anything wandering around here lately?"

The wolf only looked in one direction letting Mia know that something has been around th Dark Forest.

"Thank you.", Mia said as she stood up ready for the hunt as she began to transform into her shadow beast form.

First, her eyes turned purplish as she turned pitch black with what looked like a dress of 'living' shadow. Once she was done with her transformation, a smirk grew on her face as she knew where to go.

"No matter where you are, I shall find you.", Mia said as she began her hunt for the creature. "And I have plenty of time to find you."

Soon morning came and people in the palace were awake and ready to start the day. As for Elyon and Angelo, they had gotten cleaned up and were having breakfast with Alborn, Miriadel, and Miranda.

"I wonder where Mia is.", Miriadel said.

"She is handling something important.", Angelo said as Avis entered the dining hall.

"Battle Warrior Angelo! I, Duke Avis, challenge you to a duel!", Avis said while pointing at Elyon. "Do you accept my challenge or are you a coward?"

"I'm no coward!", Elyon said standing up. "I accept your challenge!"

"So be it.", Avis said. "If I win our duel you end your courtship with Queen Elyon!"

"And if I win, you leave the Meridian Kingdom and return to the Skyan Kingdom.", Elyon said.

"Terms accepted.", Avis said. "Our duel shall be at Noon.", he said as he left the dining hall.

"Well that was unexpected.", Alborn said.

"Are you okay with this, Elyon?", Miriadel asked Angelo.

"Yes, I am.", Angelo said. "For I know that Angelo shall win."

"We wish you luck, lad.", Alborn said.

"Thank you.", Elyon said to Alborn before they all went back to eating their breakfast.

What Alborn and Miriadel didn't see was Angelo and Elyon smirking at each other knowing about Avis' plan. Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest, Mia had found the creature and was now chasing it down.

"You can run all you want! You won't get away from me!", Mia shouted. "I wish not to hurt you! I wish to talk to you!"

But the creature didn't listen as he turned around and attacked Mia with it's extended arms knocking her back from it giving it him chance to flee.

"You're stronger than I thought.", Mia said as she got up. "But I have a few tricks of my own!", she said as she continued her pursuit of the creature.

"I have to get away!", the creature said as he made his way through the forest. "Can't let that thing catch me!"

Suddenly, Mia was in front of the creature startling him.

"Going somewhere?", Mia asked as she moved closer to the creature before it took off in another direction. "I guess so.", she said as she moved in another direction.

"How did she get in front of me so fast?", the creature said as he put some distance between him and Mia.

But, like before, Mia suddenly showed up in front of the creature scaring him.

"I can do this all day.", Mia said. "I know this forest all to well. Now we can continue playing this game of cat and mouse or we can sit and talk. The choice is yours."

"But Avis will..."

"Not harm you.", Mia said. "You have my word.", she said as she transformed back to normal.

"Very well.", the creature said. "Lead the way."

Mia led the creature to the clearing where she and Elyon were reunited and sat on a fallen tree.

"Now who and what are you?", Mia asked.

"My name is Dalen.", the creature said as he removed his hood. "And I am a Aura Sage from the world of Spirian."

Dalen had long blue hair with green eyes and pale skin.

"A Aura Sage?", Mia questioned.

"Yes.", Dalen said. "We have the power to see the aura of any being and learn if they are good, bad, or somewhere in between. Many come to our world to gain guidance to find their path in life. Some choose the good path while others choose the dark path."

"So why are you working for Avis?", Mia asked.

"It is not by choice. Believe me.", Dalen said sadly. "One day a fold opened in my home and Avis came through it. He then put this on me and pulled me through the fold and away from my family.", he said as he showed Mia his neck in which a silver collar with a star-shaped hole was around it.

"I see.", Mia said. "I take it that Avis is the only one who can take it off of you."

"Yes.", Dalen said. "He had a ring that is the key to freeing me and returning me to my true form which ic a lot nicer looking than this.", he said as he looked at the ragged looking cloak he had.

"Can all of your people do what you did to my sister and her beloved?", Mia asked.

"Only a select few.", Dalen said. "There have been those that come to our world seeking those of us who can do that so they can get a feeling of what it's like to be in the other's shoes. It's mostly couples or friends."

"So somehow Avis knew to go after you.", Mia said.

"Yes.", Dalen said. "I found it quite strange myself."

"Can you reverse what you did to my sister and Angelo without knocking them out?", Mia asked.

"Yes.", Dalen said. "My beam knocks them out. But if I do it by touch, they will be okay."

"Help us and I promise you that you shall be free of Avis.", Mia said. "And he will be locked away for a long time."

"But if he somehow escapes..."

"We shall send word to your world.", Mia said.

Dalen looked into Mia's eyes and saw kindness in them as well as the determination to help her sister and Angelo. So with a kind smile he took a deep breath and...

"Very well.", Dalen said. "Let us end this and put a stop to Avis' plot to rule your kingdom."

"Thank you.", Mia said as she stood up and teleported back to the palace with Dalen.

Back at the palace, Elyon was getting ready for his possible duel with Avis when the other Battle Warriors came into the room along with Miranda.

"What were you thinking?", Alchemy questioned. "Accepting Avis' duel!? Have you lost it!?"

"No!", Elyon said. "I accepted the duel because I need to see how well I've come along in my training. I need to do this guys. And I'd like it if you were backing me up, Al."

"I'm not saying that you can't beat him.", Alchemy said. "But how can we be sure that he'll fight fair?"

"Make it a hand-to-hand combat fight.", Nigel suggested. "No weapons or powers involved."

"It'll be hard for him to sneak a weapon when he has to give them up before the duel.", Eric said.

"That could work.", Elyon said. "But will he agree to it?"

"If he has any honor, he will.", Miranda said.

"Then you challenge Avis to a hand-to-hand combat duel.", Martin said. "And beat him as fast as you can. We have no idea how Aveons fight."

"Right.", Elyon said with a nod.

"I wish I knew where Mia was.", Mandy said.

"She's hunting the creature down.", Elyon said. "So she could be anywhere."

"Well, let's hope she can find the creature so we can expose Avis for who he really is.", Martin said as he checked his watch. "And you have a good hour before the duel. We'll leave you to prepare. Good luck."

"Thanks.", Elyon said as the Battle Warriors and Miranda left the room. "I'm going to need it.", she said to herself.

After working on the skills he learned from the Battle Warriors and Honor Guard, Elyon decided to take a break and rest himself before his duel with Avis. It was then that a knock came at the door of the room he was waiting in.

"Come in.", Elyon said thinking that it might be Angelo checking up on her.

But those thoughts were crushed when Caleb and Matt entered the room.

"So you're having a duel with Avis?", Caleb questioned with a smirk.

"Like you care.", Elyon said.

"Actually, I do care.", Caleb said. "This could be your chance to do th right thing and lose."

"You mean throw the duel.", Elyon said.

"Yes.", Caleb said. "The queen may not like Avis right now, but in time he may grow on her."

"Like how you and Cornelia grew on each other?", Elyon questioned.

"Pretty much.", Caleb said.

"Look, man. I know that you care for Elyon and all.", Matt said. "But from what Caleb and the girls tell me, you two are better off not being together. So this could be your chance to end things without breaking up with Elyon. You lose the duel and you have to end things with her. It may sound mean and suck but I'm sure in time you'll find somebody."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, boys, but I have no intention of losing this duel.", Elyon said as he stood there. "I plan to win and be rid of Avis."

"Oh really?", Caleb questioned. "Do you know how well Aveons can fight? They are great fighters in the air. He'll beat you and send you falling to the ground before you know it. I can't wait to see you lose in the next half hour!", he said as he and Matt left the room.

"Thanks for the pep talk.", Elyon said as he stood in the room alone when a knock came at the door again. "Go away!", he said as the door opened.

"Someone is in a bad mood.", came Angelo's voice as she walked into the room.

"Oh. Hey.", Elyon said as he sat in a chair.

"You okay?", Angelo asked as she sat next to him. "I sort of overhead Matt and Caleb. I had to hover in the air when they came out so they wouldn't see me.:

"Those jerks!", Elyon said. "They really want us to break up!"

"Forget them.", Angelo said. "We'll get through this.", she said as she held Elyon's hand getting a smile from him before they shared a loving kiss.

Suddenly, Mia teleported before them with Dalen surprising the two of them.

"Am I interrupting something?", Mia asked with a playful smirk.

"Funny.", Elyon said. "So you're the one who switched us.", she said to Dalen.

"And for that I am sorry.", Dalen said with a bow.

"We know. We learned about Avis' true motives.", Angelo said. "So do you have a name?"

"I am Dalen.", Dalen said. "And I am ready to undo what I've done."

"Good.", Angelo said. "Do your thing."

"Very well.", Dalen said as his hands began to glow.

Soon it was a minute before Noon and the Honor Guard, Mystic Battle Warriors, Guardians, Matt, Joel, and Peter were standing on the soldiers' training grounds with Duke Avis waiting for Angelo, Elyon, and Mia to come out so the duel could begin.

"Where are they?", Cornelia asked. "It's almost Noon."

"They'll be here.", Martin said. "No way Angelo would back out of this."

"If only you knew the truth.", Avis said to himself when the doors to the palace opened to show Angelo, Elyon, and Mia walking out.

"About time!", Irma said. "For a minute there, I thought you'd chicken out, almighty Power.", she said to Power.

"Unlike you, I don't back down from things when they get hard.", Power said as he walked past Irma.

"Hey! I'm no quitter!", Irma snapped.

"Your grades say different.", Power said.

"Oh snap.", Alchemy said as Power faced Avis ready to begin their duel.

"So you actually decided to come.", Avis said.

"Why wouldn't I?", Power questioned. "I beat you, and you're out of here."

"If you can beat me.", Avis said. "You have not heard what kind of duel we will be having."

"Then out with it.", Power said.

"We shall have a hand-to-hand combat battle in the air.", Avis said. "No energy powers can be used.", he said as he stretched his wings. "But wait! You need your energy powers to fly."

"Looks like your boyfriend is in trouble, Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"We'll see.", she said.

"What will you do now, mighty Battle Warrior?", Avis said with a smirk.

"Flight! May I borrow your ring?", Power said to his fellow Battle Warrior.

"Knock yourself out.", Martin said as he took off his ring and tossed it to Power who caught it and put it on.

"Wait! You can do that?", Peter questioned.

"If the need arrives.", Martin said as he transformed back to normal.

"Now I can fly without using my energy.", Power said as he stood at the ready.

"Then let our duel begin.", Avis said ready to fight.

"Begin!", Julian said signaling the beginning of the duel.

Both Power and Avis took to the air and began to go at it throwing punches and kicks at each other. The two were really going at it as they were hitting each other with a number of combos of attacks.

"You are quite strong.", Avis said as he and Power had their hands clasped together, trying to gain the upper hand.

"You're not so bad yourself.", Power said as a smirk grew on his face. "But I know your little secret."

"And I know yours.", Avis said with a smirk of his own. "Queen Elyon.", he sad so only that Power could hear.

"Take a look to your right.", Power said.

Avis looked out the corner of his eye to see Dalen floating next to one of the palace towers.

"Dalen!", Avis said surprised to see the Aura Sage out in the open. "Then that means... Argh!", he groaned as Power hit him in the gut with his knee.

"You lose, Avis!", Power said as he began to spin around at great speeds, while still holding on to Talon.

After a few seconds, Angelo let go and sent Talon flying towards the ground!

"It's over Avis.", Power said as he landed and walked up to him and pressed his right foot on Avis' chest.

"So you were able to switch back to defeat me.", Avis said with a smirk seeing as he was to hurt to move.

"Actually...", Power said with a smirk as he reached down and removed the ring that had a star on it from Avis' finger. "We didn't switch back."

"You mean... You are Queen Elyon!?", Avis questioned in shock as Alchemy trapped him in an energy bubble.

"Elyon?", Cornelia questioned. "Wow! That fall must of really messed him up."

"No, it didn't.", Power said as he looked at Elyon. "Avis is right. I am Elyon."

"And I'm Angelo.", Angelo said as she walked up to Elyon.

"WHAT!?", everyone but the Battle Warriors, Cassidy, Miranda, and Mia questioned in shock.

"Somebody better explain.", Miriadel said. "And now!"

"It's like this.", Angelo said as she stood next to Elyon. "The attack that happened, last Saturday night, was no normal attack."

"What do you mean?", Alborn asked.

"Come on down, Dalen!", Elyon called up to the Aura Sage.

Hearing Elyon, Dalen floated down to them surprising all but Angelo, Elyon, and Mia.

"What is that!?", Irma questioned.

"This is Dalen.", Elyon said. "The so-called creature that attacked last week."

"Seize him!", Caleb snapped as he drew his sword while the Guardians and Matt got ready to attack.

"Stop!", Mia shouted as she jumped in front of Dalen. "There is more to this than you know!"

"He attacked your sister!", Caleb said.

"Not by choice!", Mia said.

"She's right.", Mandy said. "There's more to this."

"Please explain.", Raythor said.

"Dalen comes from another world called Spirian.", Mia explained. "Somehow, Avis found a way there and took Dalen from his family and put that collar on him forcing him to his bidding.", she continued to explain as Elyon took the ring and used it to unlock the collar freeing Dalen.

"Thank you, my friends.", Dalen said as his cloak changed from a black ragged cloak to that of a light blue one that wasn't ragged at all. "It feels good to be free again.", he said with a smile before he turned to face Avis who was still trapped in the energy bubble Alchemy had him in. "It would serve you right if I were to switch you with a beetle and watch you crawl around for the rest of your days! But I'll let those you've wronged punish you."

"Speaking of which.", Angelo said getting Dalen's attention. "Would you mind switching us back?"

"It would be my great pleasure.", Dalen said with a smile as he placed his hands on Angelo and Elyon's foreheads. "This won't hurt a bit.", he said as his hands glowed.

And like that Angelo and Elyon were back in their own bodies.

"There.", Dalen said with a smile. "It is done. You are back in your own bodies."

"Oh! Thank the Lord!", Angelo said as he looked at his own hands. "It feels good to be me again!"

"You said it.", Elyon said as she felt her face with a smile. "But I have to admit. It was quiite interesting being you for a week."

"Same here.", Angelo said. "I got to see what it was like being you. It's no cakewalk."

"Well being you wasn't as easy as I thought it was.", Elyon said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"I am glad that something good came out of all of this.", Dalen said as he opened a fold to his home world. "Until we meet again, my friends.", he said as he went through the fold.

"Later.", Angelo said as the fold closed.

"As for you, Avis, to the Infinite City Prison until your trial.", Elyon said as Alchemy opened her energy bubble allowing the Meridian queen to teleport Avis to the prison to await his trial.

"Glad to have you back, Ellie!", Alchemy said as she hugged her best friend.

"You said it, Al!", Elyon said returning the hug before she turned to her parents and members of her Honor Guard. "I apologize for not filling you in on what was going on. But I needed things to go on like nothing had happened. Please try and understand."

"You wanted to make sure Avis was in on this or not.", Alborn said as he and Miriadel walked up to their adopted daughter. "To tell everyone would of tipped him off and he'd be on the run."

"Or pull a switch off with someone else.", Miriadel said. "You did the right thing, Elyon. And we're proud of you.", she said as she and Alborn hugged their daighter.

"Thanks for understanding.", Elyon said returning the hug.

"Wait a second!", Irma said. "You mean to tell me that for the last week, you two were in each others bodies?"

"Yep.", Angelo said.

"So Angelo was Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"And Her Majesty was... Angelo?", Caleb said.

"You got it.", Elyon said.

"Uh-oh.", the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb said remembering what they been saying through the week.

"Oh yeah.", Elyon and Angelo said with a not so happy look.

"It's time for some talks.", Elyon said.

"And they're not going to be good.", Angelo said.

"The things you all said at the sleepover.", Cassidy said. "Bet you wish you could take it all back now, huh?"

"Wait a sec!", Hay Lin said. "You knew it was Angelo!?"

"She knew. Mia knew. Miranda knew.", Angelo said. "My fellow Battle Warriors knew."

"Hold up!", Cornelia said. "They all knew yet you couldn't tell us!?"

"That's right.", Angelo said.

"And why is that?", Taranee questioned.

"Three reasons.", Elyon said as they all headed inside the palace. "First, there's the telepathic link between me and Mia."

"Meaning...", Irma questioned.

"Meaning that if Mia were to contact me she would be contacting Angelo.", Elyon explained.

"To which I can say is true.", Mia said.

"The second thing is the telepathic link we Battle Warriors have.", Angelo said. "Had Eric or Mandy tried to contact me they would be talking to Mandy. Which would have raised all kinds of questions."

"And the third and final reason is that as the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, you have a duty to the Known World. While Matt has his duties to Earth and it's Heart.", Elyon said. "Plus, who or what did this may want to keep them busy helping us so they can get their hands on Lillian or something else on another world."

"What about me?", Caleb questioned.

"As a member of the Honor Guard, you had to be in the dark about it like the rest of us.", Drake said. "The less that knew the better."

"Correct.", Elyon said.

"Okay then.", Irma said. "Then why were Cassidy and Miranda told?"

"Miranda knew because she was there when Angelo and I woke up and discovered that we were switched.", Angelo explained. "And Cassidy was told because she is an Honorary Battle Warrior."

"Plus, she was with Alchemy when I went to get the others that morning.", Miranda said.

"Well, I still don't like being in the dark about all of this.", Will said. "It's not right."

"Just like how you all have been trying to get me and Angelo to break up with each other.", Elyon said to the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

"And we're going to have a nice talk about that.", Angelo said.

"Not to mention what you did the other day to me.", Elyon said to Caleb.

"But I thought you were Angelo, Your Majesty!", Caleb said knowing he was in trouble.

"Does that even matter?", Elyon questioned. "You were wrong to even think about doing what you did!"

"Did we miss something?", Martin asked.

"You have no idea.", Angelo said. "Does he, Irma?"

"Watch it, Vanders!", Irma snapped.

"What's Angelo talking about, Irma?", Martin asked his girlfriends.

"Yeah, Irma.", Alchemy said not looking to happy. "What is Angelo talking about?"

"How about the fact that Angelo, as Elyon watched us change into our sleeping clothes.", Cornelia said.

"And yet he did nothing.", Eric said.

"He told you guys!?", Hay Lin said in shock.

"Of course he did.", Nigel said as they headed into the Throne Room. "He also apologized for seeing you all change."

"Actually he was about to head into the bathroom to give us all some privacy.", Cassidy said.

"But I stopped him because had he done that, I know you all would have been questioning his actions.", Mandy said.

"Speaking of privacy, can you all give us some.", Elyon said to her Honor Guard, Battle Warriors, Cassidy, Mia, and Miranda.

"Of course, Your majesty.", Raythor said with a bow before leaving with everyone leaving Elyon and Angelo alone with the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

"Now... Let's talk.", Elyon said as she and Angelo turned to face the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

"Oh boy.", Irma said knowing that they were in for it.

**A/N: Well the true is out, Aivs is defeated and in prison, and Dalen is back home. And right now Elyon and Angelo are going to have a few words with their good friends about what they've been saying for the last week of school. This should be good. But don't think this is the end folks! There's more to come in this story! Just wait and see!**

**Please review.**

**ALso, if you haven't done it yet, please go in my profile and vote on my poll when you have th time. Thank you.**


	9. Shakey Friendships & One More Trick

**Chapter IX: _Shakey Friendships & One More Trick_**

In the Infinite City Prison, one Duke Avis sits in his cell, angry at his defeat at the hand as of Queen Elyon.

"How could this of happened?", Avis questioned as he paced his cell. "Everything went as planned when I first came here. If that blasted Battle Warrior was not in the queen's chambers that night, I would have been switched with her instead of them being switched. This is all his fault!"

"So easy to blame others.", came a familiar voice that Avis recognized. "Is it not my friend?"

Avis looked up to see Rubis floating in front of him.

"Rubis!?", Avis questioned. "You can not be here!"

"Calm yourself, Avis.", Rubis said. "Only those I allow to see me can see me."

"Ah, yes. I forgot.", Avis said. "Then why did you not warn me about what happened to the queen and her lover being switched when it happened? I could have had Dalen fix it and have me switched with the queen."

"And you would have still been defeated.", Rubis said. "You being defeated was the plan all along."

"What!?", Avis questioned in shock. "You promised me that I would rule a kingdom if I were to do as you asked."

"And you shall, Avis. Just not Meridian.", Rubis said. "Meridian is for Phobos to rule."

"Phobos!?", Aivs questioned.

"That is right, fool.", came Phobos' voice from his cell. "Meridian is mine by birthright."

"And yet you are here.", Avis said. "Imprisoned for who knows how long."

"True.", Phobos said. "But good things come to those who wait."

"Meaning?", Avis said.

"Phobos and I have been planning this for the last few months.", Rubis said surprising Avis.

"Come again?", Avis questioned. "You mean that I've been working for the most despised man in the Meridian Kingdom!?"

"In a word, yes.", Phobos said. "And keep your voice down, fool! We don't need the guards hearing us. Rubis can only do so much to block our voices from them."

"So you had me do all of this just so I could be put down here?", Avis asked Rubis.

"Yes.", Rubis said. "And if you work with us, you shall rule the Skyan Kingdom as one of Phobos' General Kings."

"The Skyan Kingdom, you say?", Avis questioned. "Hmmmmm... This does sound promising. It would be better if I were to rule my home kingdom. And I could take Princess Sorleen as my bride and make King Avos & Queen Arela watch us be married just to rub it in.", he said with a smirk.

"Do we have a deal?", Phobos asked with a smirk knowing he and Rubis had a new partner.

"Yes.", Avis said. "I will work with you, Phobos. But how do we get out of our cells?"

"Do you still have those two red crystals I told you to keep with you?", Rubis asked Avis.

"Yes.", Avis said as he reached into his pocket and pulled them out.

"Good.", Rubis said. "Keep them hidden. They will come in handy later tonight. For now, we wait."

"For all good things come to those who wait.", Phobos said with a smirk as he waited in his cell.

As for Rubis, he vanished from the prison to observe things in the palace. Back in the palace, Angelo and Elyon are having their 'talks' with the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb.

"Now I want to know why you all want me and Angelo to break up so badly!", Elyon said. "And don't say because we're both from different worlds cause I could say the same about you two!", she said looking at Caleb and Cornelia.

"For the record, we thought we were talking to you at the sleepover.", Taranee said to Elyon.

"That's no excuse!", Angelo said.

"You're tight.", Will said. "But we just don't want you two to be hurt in the long run."

"Really?", Elyon questioned. "Well don't you think that Angelo and I have already thought about this?"

"Well if that's the case, then why are you two together?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Because we choose to be.", Angelo said. "And we plan on being together for a long time."

"And do you plan on getting married?", Caleb questioned.

"First off, Caleb, you really need to be quite.", Elyon said to the young warrior. "After what happened the other day, plus what you and Matt said to me earlier, you're in enough hot water!"

"Don't yell at him!", Cornelia said. "He was only thinking of you! Plus, he thought that he was talking to Angelo."

"Well you don't have room to talk either!", Elyon snapped. "I haven't forgotten what you said as well, Cornelia.", she said surprising the Earth Guardian. _"I wish you two never got back together! She can do a lot better than you! And so help me, I'll make sure she sees that!",_ she repeated getting upset. "I thought you were my best friend! But instead I find out that you're plotting to break me and Angelo up!"

"I am your best friend, Elyon!", Cornelia said. "I'm just thinking of you and your future as queen. Do you really think that the people of Meridian will accept Angelo as their king?"

"She's right, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "Some do question your relationship with Angelo. They think that he is something of a distraction for you when it comes to your duties as queen."

"Then let them bring it up with me.", Elyon said as she stood next to Angelo. "And I'll tell them, like I'm telling you all, that he is not a distraction. Instead he's one of the things that's keeping me from freaking out sometimes! It's not easy being a teenage queen! I'm just glad that I now have Mia to help out. And I thought that I had you all standing behind me. Looks like I was wrong."

"We are behind you, Elyon.", Taranee said. "We were just thinking about you and Angelo when it comes to your relationship."

"Well hear this.", Angelo said as he and Elyon held hands. "Stay out of our love life. All of you. You don't see the others butting in. So why should you all? Just mind your own business."

"The queen's well-being is my business!", Caleb snapped.

"Shut up, Caleb!", Elyon and Angelo shouted.

"Actually, just leave.", Elyon said pointing to the doors of the throne room. "I wish to be alone with Angelo."

"But..."

_"LEAVE!",_ Elyon snapped cutting Cornelia off.

Saying nothing, the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb left the room giving Elyon and Angelo their space. Once they were gone, Elyon let the tears flow as she held onto Angelo who held her in comfort. He didn't have to say anything as he held Elyon for she knew he was there for her as she cried in his arms. Hearing this from outside the throne room was of course those that were just kicked out of there.

"That should be me in there giving comfort to her.", Cornelia said as they walked down the halls of the palace. "I am her best friend after all."

"That may be.", Irma said. "But Angelo is her boyfriend. And that sort of trumps you in a way, Corny."

"I still can't believe that we didn't notice anything strange about them during the week.", Will said. "I mean, Elyon was acting just like Angelo while Angelo was acting just like Elyon."

"It's kind of creepy when you think about it.", Matt said.

"He was even able to handle the queens duties last weekend.", Caleb said about Angelo. "Not to mention defeat you five that day."

"Pure luck!", Irma said. "Besides. We thought that we were fighting Elyon. Not Angelo in her body."

"Maybe so, but Angelo and the others were the ones who trained her for those trials she has to take.", Taranee said. "So, in a way, we were fighting Elyon."

"Well I say we have a little rematch with Elyon.", Irma said. "Then we'll see how powerful she really is."

"I don't know.", Hay Lin said. "I don't think Elyon will want to be around us for a while."

"Then we'll make it a wager.", Caleb said. "If she can defeat us, then we'll back off. But if she loses to any of us, then we'll take over her training. That way, she'll have no choice but to be around us."

"And hopefully things will be okay between us over time.", Cornelia said. "I like that idea."

"Let's wait a few days before we do this.", Hay Lin suggested. "We're going to need time to prepare for this."

"Good idea.", Matt said.

"And this time, it'll be all seven of us to challenge Her Majesty.", Caleb said.

"Of course!", Cornelia said. "And this time there'll be no holding back."

"Dang straight!", Irma said as they headed for the Royal Garden where they figured the others would be at.

Speaking of which, the other Battle Warriors along with Alborn, Miriadel, Mia, Miranda, Cassidy, Peter, and Joel were all in the Royal Garden talking about what had happened.

"So let me get this straight.", Peter said to the Battle Warriors, Mia, Miranda, and Cassidy. "You all knew about Elyon and Angelo being switched."

"Yes.", Cassidy said.

"So why didn't you tell everyone else?", Joel questioned.

"You know why.", Mia said. "Elyon and Angelo explained their reasons why. Were you not paying attention?"

"We heard them.", Peter said. "But they could have at least told my sister and the other Guardians."

"Which would have distracted them from their duties as Guardians.", Alborn said. "Elyon and Angelo thought this through."

"Indeed.", Miriadel said. "If all of us knew about this, we would have confronted Avis about it and he would play dumb while planning something else to make himself ruler of Meridian. And that was a chance that Elyon and Angelo couldn't take."

"You may not like it, but their plan was a smart one.", Martin said.

"Well I say that they didn't trust the rest of us enough to fill us in.", Joel said.

"What's this 'us' talk, Joel?", Mandy questioned "You weren't even here when the first attack happened."

"Then what about the Guardians?", Peter questioned. "They've done a whole lot more for this kingdom than you guys have.", he said to the Battle Warriors.

"Dang right we have!", came Cornelia's voice as she and the others came walking up to them. "We saved this kingdom twice and this is the thanks we get!?"

"You mean you trying to break Elyon and Angelo up?", Cassidy questioned. "That's not something to be thanked for."

"They're happy together.", Alchemy said. "Why would you want to take that away from them?"

"It's for their own good.", Caleb said. "Better to break up now than do it later on when Her Majesty is done with her education on Earth and has to leave Earth for good to become queen full-time here. The longer they are together, the more it'll hurt when they have to break up in the future."

"Are you so sure about that?", Mia questioned.

"Yes.", Caleb said.

"You're wrong, Caleb.", Miriadel said. "I see how happy Elyon and Angelo are with each other. They give each other strength when they need it. I do believe they are truly in love."

"And that's something you can not split up.", Alborn said.

"So you're saying that they could actually get married one day.", Will said.

"Possibly.", Miriadel said. "Yes. I believe so."

"I doubt it.", Matt said.

"Well, I've learned that love can be a powerful thing.", Alborn said as he held his wife's hand getting a smile out of Miriadel. "So I wouldn't go and doubt the love Elyon and Angelo have."

"If you say so.", Irma said. "I still think it's a mistake for them to be together with the future they may have."

"Well I do not.", Mia said. "And I do not like how you are talking about my sister."

"We're sorry, Mia.", Will said hoping to calm things. "We just don't want to see Elyon or Angelo get hurt in the long run."

"Then let them be.", Mia said. "If you care about their happiness, let them be. Whatever happens will happen. We can not change it."

"She's right you know.", Eric said. "If they're meant to be together then you won't be able to break them up."

"Besides. After this week, I believe that those two are a lot closer than they already were.", Cassidy said with a smile.

"A LOT closer.", Miranda said in agreement.

"Fine! I won't mess with their relationship.", Cornelia said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's all we ask.", Alchemy said.

"Now let's talk about how you all kept the whole switch from us!", Irma said as she walked up to Martin. "You could have told us!"

"No we couldn't.", Martin said. "And you all know why."

"And we're leaving it at that.", Mia said.

"Oh no we're not!", Irma said.

_"Yes. We. Are.",_ Mia said as he eyes glowed purple.

"Okay.", Irma said as she ducked behind Martin getting a few snickers from the other Battle Warriors, Cassidy, and Miranda.

What no noticed was the fact that Alchemy had snuck off to be alone. She had made her way into the palace and was standing out on one of the balconies to be alone.

"Do I really dress the wrong way?", she asked herself. "I mean, I don't think anything is wrong with it. But maybe I should make a change to get Drake's attention."

"And what brings you here?"

Alchemy turned to see Drake walking up to her dressed in his usual garb with a short handled mace at his side. Seeing him made Alchemy smile with a slight blush as the young warrior stood by her side.

"Just getting some air away from the others.", Alchemy said as they looked out over the city that was near the palace along with some of the land.

"I like to come out here sometimes as well.", Drake said. "It gives me time to clear my head and think about things."

"That's nice.", Alchemy said as she snuck a look at Drake before looking back out at the area.

"Is something wrong?", Drake asked.

"It's nothing.", Alchemy said. "It's just that I'm still getting over all that has happened this week. Both good and bad."

"I see.", Drake said. "That is understandable. To learn that the queen and Angelo were switched is something. I must say that they kept up the roles they had to play well. But I must say that the training we helped the queen with has paid off seeing how well she defeated Avis."

"You can say that again.", Alchemy said with a grin. "Avis didn't see it coming."

"Indeed.", Drake said with a smile that Alchemy returned before she frowned.

"Are you alright, Alchemy?", Drake asked.

"When you see me, what do you see?", Alchemy asked as she transformed back to normal.

"What do you mean?", Drake asked.

"I mean, do you think I'm... you know... good-looking?", Alchemy asked as she looked down at her shoes with a blush while rubbing her right arm. "I know that I dress in clothes that don't show off my figure like some of the girls do. Heck! I know that I'm not as gorgeous as Cornelia. Or have her upbringing. But I can try to be as classy as she is. And if you like, I can dress a bit better. And I can..."

"You do not have to do any of that to win me over.", Drake said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Alchemy looked up at Drake and saw him smile at her.

"I think you are okay just the way you are.", Drake said. "When I look at you, I see a woman that has kindness in her as well as courage to fight for what is right. My father once told me that beauty is only skin deep. The Earth Guardian may be beautiful on the outside, but that doesn't say a thing about her inside. You, on the other hand, have beauty on the outside and inside. And if you have any doubts about yourself, then maybe this will change things.", he said as he leaned down to Alchemy.

It was then that Alchemy's eyes went wide as she felt Drake's lips against hers. It was something that she has dreamed of for so long and now it was happening. Hoping that it wasn't a dream and wanting it to last a bit longer, the Battle Warrior slowly wrapped her arms around Drake's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Both being happy that no one was there to interrupt them. Meanwhile, Elyon and Angelo who was his normal self were now in Elyon's chambers so no one would disturb them. For they needed to be alone after all that has happened.

"I can't believe them!", Elyon said as she and Angelo sat on a couch she had in her chambers. "The nerve of them saying they were thinking of us when they tried to talk us into breaking up! And then there's when Caleb tried to attack me when he thought he was talking to you. Oh! I'm so angry right now!"

"Calm down, Baby.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Elyon and pulled her close to him. "Don't let them get to you. Besides. I'm not to happy with what they've been doing but they do raise some good points."

"What!?", Elyon questioned as she pulled away from Angelo in surprise.

"Whoa! Relax. I'm not saying I agree with them.", Angelo said. "All I'm saying is that if there are some who frown upon our relationship, we need to do something about it."

"Well... I could always knight you.", Elyon said.

"If you knight me, the people will expect you to do the same with not only the other Battle Warriors but the Guardians, Matt, and Cassidy as well.", Angelo said. "Which is as good thing, but some would say that you're only doing that..."

"So people wouldn't judge us being together.", Elyon said with a sigh. "We can't win."

"Hey now. I'm not ready to give up on us.", Angelo said as he held Elyon's hand. "There must be a way to get through this."

"From the look of things, the only way you and I can be together is that if you are knighted or that you become a king.", Elyon said. "And I don't see you becoming a king anytime soon. Besides. What are the chances of you and I getting married?"

"What if I were to say really good?", Angelo said surprising Elyon.

"What!?", Elyon questioned in surprise.

"Elyon? How close do you feel to me after this week?", Angelo asked the young queen.

"Well I... feel really close to you.", Elyon said with a small smile that grew a bit. "I got to see things through your eyes. I got to see how you see me among other things. And it was nice."

"I feel the same when I was you.", Angelo said. "It's like Dalen said. Something good came out of all of this."

"I guess you're right.", Elyon said with a smile that Angelo returned as they shared a loving kiss. "But would you be willing to give up your life on Earth to be with me?"

"Yes.", Angelo said surprising Elyon. "Yes, I would.", he said causing Elyon to smile as her eyes began to water before hugging him as tears began to flow. "I love you, Elyon Brown."

"I love you, Angelo Vanders.", Elyon said as she held on to Angelo who returned the hug.

Angelo then stood up and scooped Elyon up in his arms and walked over to her bed and laid her down on it. He then slipped off his sneakers and laid down with her as she slipped off her slippers. Neither said a thing as they smiled at each other and shared another loving kiss before drifting off to sleep. Soon it was evening and in the Infinite City Prison Avis was waiting in his cell with the two crystals that Rubis had him hold on to. It was then that all but two of the guards left the area. Suddenly, Rubis appeared in Avis' cell.

"Now is the time, Avis.", Rubis said to the Aveon. "The guards are having their shift change! So we must hurry! Take out the crystals!"

"Hurry with what?", Avis said as he took out the crystals.

"Breaking out Phobos and Cedric.", Rubis said.

"What!?", Avis said. "What about me!?"

"Trust me on this, Avis.", Rubis said. "It is all part of the plan."

"One that leave me here to face trial.", Avis said. "Forget it! I'll break myself out first!"

"And you'll be captured by the Guardians or Battle Warriors before you know it.", Phobos said. "Unlike Cedric and myself who know this land enough to get away."

"Listen to me, Avis.", Rubis said. "If you want to rule the Skyan Kingdom, then you must use the crystals to release Phobos and Cedric."

"Very well.", Avis said not liking how things were going as he held the crystals in his hands. "But so help me, if you are using me..."

"We are not, my friend.", Rubis said. "When all is said and done, you shall rule the Skyan Kingdom. You have my word."

Avis said nothing as he pointed one of crystals at Phobos' cell while pointing the other crystal at Cedric's cell. Rubis then fired a beam of energy at both crystals powering them up. Suddenly, beams of energy fired from them hitting the quintessence bars of Phobos' and Cedric's cells draining them of power.

"Freedom!", Phobos said as he walked out of his cell. "Oh how good it is.", he said as the two guards charged at Phobos.

"You will not escape, Phobos!", on of the guards said as he was about to draw his blade.

Saying nothing, Phobos side-stepped the first guard and grabbed his arm and began to drain him of some of his energy while the second guard tried to stop Phobos only for the fallen prince to grab his arm and drain him of some of his energy.

"What is the meaning of this?", Cedric questioned as he walked out of his cell.

"Does it matter?", Phobos questioned as he let the two guards go. "Let us make haste before more guards show up.", he said as his hands glowed with power.

Now with some energy in him, Phobos blasted the doorway to the prison allowing him and Cedric to escape. Leaving Avis is his cell.

"That is strange.", Avis said to himself. "If I did not know any better, I would say that Cedric does not know about you, Rubis."

"That is because he does not know about me.", Rubis said. "He is but a pawn in our plans."

"What?", Avis said.

"Let me explain everything while Phobos is doing his part right now.", Rubis said as he began to explain things to Avis.

Meanwhile Phobos and Cedric made their way to the one place where they figured they would have an advantage if pursued by their enemies.

_The Dark Forest._

Back at the palace, word of Phobos and Cedric escaping spreaded through the palace. Which brings us to Elyon's chambers where the Meridian Queen and the Leader of the Mystic Battle Warriors are both resting. That is until...

"Elyon! Phobos and Cedric have escaped!", Mia said as she came into the room to see her sister and Angelo sleeping on the bed.

Well... they were until Mia came into the room.

"What's going on, Mia?", Elyon asked her sister.

"Sorry to wake you two.", Mia said. "But our brother and Cedric have somehow escaped."

"What!?", Elyon and Angelo questioned in shock.

"But how?", Elyon questioned.

"I don't know.", Mia said. But now they're loose and have been seen heading into the Dark Forest. The other Battle Warriors and Guardians along with Matt, Cassidy, Caleb, and Miranda are already on their way there."

"Then that's where I'm going.", Angelo said as he got up from the bed and put his boots on. "Mystic Storm! Battle Form!", he said as he held ou his ring.

Once he was transformed he was ready to go as he walked towards the window of the room.

"I'm coming too.", Elyon said.

"No.", Angelo said. "Stay here. The further you are away from your brother the better."

"But..."

"Angelo is right, sister.", Mia said. "Phobos can not take the power of our world's Heart from you, but he can drain you of a lot of energy if he gets a hold of you."

"Plus, Cedric can simply swallow you whole to use your power.", Angelo said. "And in the Dark Forest, they have something of an advantage."

"But I have a better one.", Mia said as she placed a hand on Angelo's shoulder ready to teleport them both there. "Let's go!"

"Wait!", Elyon said as she walked up to Angelo and kissed him. "Be safe. Both of you.", she said while hugging her sister.

"We will." Angelo said before Mia teleported away with Angelo in tow.

"Please come back safe.", Elyon said as she looked out of her window. "All of you.", she said while praying to herself.

As for the others, Mia and Angelo teleported there just as the others got there.

"Look who decided to show up.", Irma said sarcastically.

"Never thought we'd be coming back here again.", Nigel said.

"It'll be a while before we get to weak.", Martin said.

"Then the sooner we find Phobos and Cedric the better.", Caleb said as they headed inside the forest.

"It would be best if we split up.", Mia said as they came to three different paths. "It shall make the search go faster."

"I agree.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Will agreed.

"Very well.", Mia said taking charge seeing as the Dark Forest was her former home that she knew well. "Guardians will head left while the Battle Warriors go right. Miranda, Cassidy, Caleb, and Matthew will come with me down the middle path. If you find Phobos and or Cedric, fire a single in the air."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed down their paths. All hoping to find their enemies and return them to their cells. Back in the Infinite City Prison, Rubis has finished explaining his and Phobos' plan to Avis who was still in his cell.

"A most interesting plan, Rubis.", Avis said thinking things over. "A most interesting plan indeed. But do you believe you can pull it off?"

"Yes.", Rubis said. "As we speak, things are going as planned. We just have to play our roles and we shall have what we want."

"Very well.", Avis said. "I shall play my role in this game. I have always wanted to be king. And this may be my chance to be one."

"So you are willing to wait?", Rubis questioned.

"Yes.", Avis said. "It is as you and Phobos said. Good things come to those who wait."

"And they shall, Avis.", Rubis said. "They shall indeed.", he said before he sensed something. "I must go! It is time for me to play my role in this game.", he said before vanishing.

"Things are looking up.", Avis said as he kicked back in his cell. "They are looking up indeed.", he said with a smirk.

Back in the Dark Forest, the Guardians were walking down the path Mia had them take hoping to find Phobos and Cedric first.

"They have to be here somewhere.", Taranee said.

"I just hope we can find them before we're to weak to do anything.", Hay Lin said.

"I want to find them before the Battle Warriors.", Cornelia said.

"Would you drop it, Cornelia.", Will said. "What's done is done. All we can do now is move forward. Besides. Three of us are dating three of them."

"But it would still be nice to get Phobos and Cedric first.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Wow! Really?", Taranee questioned.

"What?", Irma questioned. "I'm not against my boyfriend. I just want to one up his team."

"Oh brother.", Will said when suddenly a green beam of energy was shot up into the sky from somewhere in the forest. "That's Matt! They must have found Phobos! Let's move!", she said as they took to the sky and flew towards where the beam came from.

_Moments Earlier..._

"So how are things between you and Elyon?", Alchemy asked as she and the other Battle Warrirors were walking down their path.

"They're good.", Angelo said.

"How did your talk with the girls, Matt, adn Caleb go?", Martin asked.

"Could of been better.", Angelo said. "Then again, Elyon did say what she had to say."

"We know.", Nigel said. "Man was Cornelia upset when she and the others met up with us."

"Good.", Angelo said. "Now she knows that she can't get her way when it comes to Elyon."

"So what do you and Elyon plan on doing when it comes to your relationship?", Eric asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind.", Angelo said. "As for what we plan on doing, we figure that the only way for us to be together or even get married, if that happens, I have to be either knighted or become a king."

"Well you have a better chance of being knighted than being a king.", Mandy said. "But if Elyon were to knight you, then the people would say that she's doing that so you two could be together."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "So we're back to square one.", he said when suddenly a beam of green energy shot up from somewhere in the forest.

"Looks like that'll have to wait.", Nigel said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "That has to be Matt! Let's move, gang!", he said as he and the others took off the way they normally do towards where the beam of energy came

from.

Soon both the Guardians and Battle Warriors arrived at he spot where Matt shot his beam from to see Mia, Matt, Cassidy, and Caleb holding their ground against Phobos and Cedric. Only now Cedric was in his snake-man form with his tail wrapped around Miranda holding her tight.

"What the heck!?", Alchemy questioned. "What happened here!?"

"One minute we're walking down the path searching for those two jokers when suddenly, Cedric pops up from the ground and grabs Miranda.", Cassidy explained.

"And since she can't shape-shift, she's stuck.", Martin said.

"Back off, heroes! Or the traitor gets what's coking to her!", Cedric demanded.

"Cedric, no!", Phobos said surprising everyone there. "This isn't what I had planned."

"Say what now?", Irma questioned being as confused as everyone else.

**A/N: What's this!? Phobos not wanting to harm someone? Now you know something is up! Yet after what's happened so far, anything is possible. Maybe. Any way you slice it, our heroes are stuck. They have to find a way to save Miranda and capture Phobos and Cedric. Good luck gang! You'll need it!**

**Please review.**


	10. Something Unexpected

**Chapter X: _Something Unexpected_**

_**Flashback**_

"Now offence, Mia, but this place gives me the creeps.", Cassidy said as she along with Mia, Miranda, Matt, and Caleb were walking down their path in search of Phobos and Cedric.

"None taken.", Mia said. "I was pretty scared when I first came here. It takes some getting use to."

"You can say the again.", Matt said. "The sooner we find and capture Phobos and Cedric the better."

"So how does it feel to be hunter for your former lover?", Caleb asked Miranda. "Or maybe you still have some feelings for him."

"I only feel pity for Cedric.", Miranda said. "He has possibly ruined any and all chances of him being free legally."

"That was never going to happen anyway.", Caleb said. "Once we capture him, he'll go back to serving his life sentence."

"You don't know much about Shape-shifters do you, Caleb?", Miranda questioned. "We age a lot slower than Humans. And I mean A LOT slower."

"She's right.", Mia said. "They can live for a good three to four hundred years."

"Indeed they can.", came a familiar voice.

Everyone looked forward to see Phobos standing before them alone.

"Phobos!", Mia snapped. "Surrender now, brother and no one has to get hurt!"

"Wait a minute!", Matt said. "Where's Cedric?"

It was then that Miranda had a feeling in the back of her neck telling her that danger was coming. It was then that it came to her.

"Everyone move!", she shouted as she pushed Caleb and Mia out of the way.

Suddenly, Cedric came bursting out from the ground in his snake-man form under Miranda knocking her up into the air.

"Miranda!", Cassidy cried as Cedric grabbed Miranda with his tail and slithered over to Phobos with a smirk on his face.

"Matt! Single for the others!", Mia said.

"Gotcha!", the regent said as he fired a beam of energy into the air knowing the others would see it.

Moments later, the Guardians and Battle Warriors arrived.

"What the heck!?", Alchemy questioned. "What happened here!?"

"One minute we're walking down the path searching for those two jokers when suddenly, Cedric pops up from the ground and grabs Miranda.", Cassidy explained.

"And since she can't shape-shift, she's stuck.", Martin said.

"Back off, heroes! Or the traitor gets what's coking to her!", Cedric demanded as he held Miranda with his tail.

"Cedric, no!", Phobos said surprising everyone there. "This isn't what I had planned."

"Say what now?", Irma questioned being as confused as everyone else.

End Flashback

"Let her go, Cedric.", Phobos said to Cedric.

"What!?", Cedric questioned. "Have you gone mad!? We have a hostage! We can use this little traitor to escape! Not to mention go after your sister and take her power!"

"And then what, Cedric?", Phobos questioned. "Get into a battle we lose in time? No my friend. I only wish to be free and live my life."

"Okay. That's new.", Eric said.

"If you want freedom so badly, then this is the way to achieve it!", Cedric snapped before turning his attention to the young heroes. "If you value Miranda's life, then you shall let us pass!", he said as he began to squeeze Miranda with his tail getting a scream of pain out of her.

"Like you'd put your Ex in any danger!", Cornelia said as she made some rocks float in the air in front of Cedric. "Take this!", she shouted as she sent the rocks flying at the Shape-shifter.

With a smirk on his face, Cedric held Miranda in front of him using her as a Human shield.

"Cornelia stop!", Mia cried out.

But the Earth Guardian didn't listen as she kept the rocks flying. Seeing this, Miranda closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Thankfully, Alchemy was fast enough to put up a barrier wall up blocking the attack.

"What's the matter with you!?", Cornelia questioned as she glared at Alchemy.

"You could have hit Miranda!", Alchemy said.

"Your point?", Irma questioned.

"Wow! Now that's messed up.", Cassidy said.

"We need to capture those two by any means necessary!", Matt said as he got ready to fire his eyebeams at Cedric.

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Phobos attacked Cedric with an energy beam knocking the Shape-shifter down which in turn loosened his hold of Miranda.

"Whoa!", Taranee said.

"What gives?", Mandy questioned. "I thought you all said he was one of the bad guys."

"He is.", Cassidy said.

"So why attack his escape buddy?", Alchemy questioned.

"No idea.", Martin said as Angelo went to get Miranda.

"You okay, Miranda?", Angelo asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah.", Miranda said as she rubbed her head. "Did Phobos just save me?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he turned to look at the fallen prince. "What gives, Phobos?"

"It is like I said, Battle Warrior.", Phobos said. "All I want is to be free and live a normal life. Even if it is on another world."

Suddenly, Cedric got up with a mighty roar of rage surprising everyone! It was then he looked down at Phobos with a glare of anger.

"Your chance at a normal life has just ended!", Cedric snapped as he whipped at Phobos with his tail sending him flying at a tree crashing against it hard.

Seeing his chance, Cedric dug into the ground and made his way towards the entrance of the forest in hopes of getting away.

"He's getting away!", Matt said.

"No he won't! We Battle Warriors will go after him, while the rest of you take Phobos back to the prison!", Angelo said. "Let's move, team!", he said as they went after Cedric.

"We'll go with you!", Mia said as she, Cassidy, and Miranda followed with Alchemy carrying Miranda and Mia with her in her force-field.

"And now to take you back to your cell, Phobos.", Caleb said as Cornelia tied the fallen prince up in vines as he regained consciousness. "But I have to ask. Why attack Cedric?"

"Because I only escaped to be free and hopefully live a normal life.", Phobos said.

"Yeah right!", Irma said.

"It is the truth.", Phobos said.

"He speaks the truth.", came a voice that surprised all but Phobos.

"What the heck...!?", Will questioned. "Who's there!?"

"A friend, if you'd like.", the voice said when a small ball of purple and red light appeared before them.

"Whoa!", Hay Lin shouted as she jumped back.

"What is that!?", Taranee questioned.

"And where did it come from!?", Cornelia questioned.

"Greetings heroes of Meridian. I am Rubis.", Rubis said introducing himself. "I one of Phobos, Mia, and Elyon's ancestors. Or at least I was. Now I am a wandering spirit who watches over the kingdom. And I must say that the past actions of Phobos are nothing to be proud of."

"You can say that again.", Irma said. "Which is why he's going back to prison."

"I can understand why you want to put him back in prison.", Rubis said. "But what if I told you that Phobos is willing to make a change?"

"Him? Change?", Will questioned. "I don't think so."

"Ah! But he is.", Rubis said. "Just like Miranda, all he need is a chance."

"Sorry, but we don't trust her either.", Cornelia said. "So why should we trust Phobos?"

"Because he just may be the only hope for this kingdom.", Rubis said. "Perhaps for all of Metamoor."

"Are you insane!?", Caleb questioned. "How can Phobos, of all people, be the only hope for Metamoor after all he has done?"

"Since I've become a spirit, I have been around this world many times.", Rubis said. "I've soared the skies, roamed the many mountains, wandered through the kingdoms of this world, and journeyed the Infinite City. I have seen the damage Phobos has done to this world. I know of the harm he is capable of. But I also know of the good he can do for Meridian and all of Metamoor if given the chance."

"Sorry but I'm not buying it.", Will said.

"Besides. Elyon is doing enough for Meridian.", Taranee said.

"Is she now?", Rubis questioned. "You all said it yourselves. The one known as Angelo is something of a distraction to her. Is he not?"

"Well...", Hay Lin said. "Elyon says that he's a good thing for her."

"She is young. She thinks she is in love.", Rubis said. "And to be honest, she is to young to be ruling a kingdom. And there is the fact that she spent most of her life on another world."

"Well there is Mia.", Irma said.

"Yes. Mia has done well.", Rubis said. "But there are those that fear she may go berserk and terrorize the kingdom."

"She had shown no sign of such things.", Caleb said.

"Maybe not, but what is to stop her if she does?", Rubis questioned.

"There's Elyon.", Will said. "And she stronger than she looks...

"Thanks to the Battle Warriors.", Rubis said finishing what Will was about to say. "Speaking of which, why are there no Battle Warriors for Metamoor?"

"Well we thought that Caleb could be one but he doesn't have the so-called spark they talk about.", Cornelia said in a bitter tone.

"Ah yes! The Spark.", Rubis said. "The one thing that can make a Battle Warrior who they are. What if I were to tell you there was a way for one that doesn't have the Spark to become a Battle Warrior?"

"I knew it!", Caleb said.

"But first, you have to hear me out about Phobos.", Rubis said.

"I don't know about this, guys.", Will said.

"I'm with Will.", Hay Lin said.

"I know you have your doubts, young ones.", Rubis said. "But for the sake of Metamoor, I ask that you at least hear me out before it is to late."

"What could be the harm of hearing him out while we take Phobos back to prison?", Taranee asked.

"Besides. He was once a ruler of Meridian.", Cornelia said. "He may know something we don't."

"I say we hear him out.", Caleb said. "What could the harm be in that?"

"Okay fine.", Will said being a bit curious. "We'll hear him out while taking Phobos back to prison.", she said as they took to the air with Matt carrying Phobos and Cornelia and Irma carrying Caleb. "Start talking. And it better be good."

"Very well.", Rubis said. "What I have to say is important, so pay attention. All of you."

And so Rubis told them what he had to tell them. Meanwhile, the others had captured Cedric and were just delivering him back to the prison where Elyon was waiting.

"Well, that was easy.", Nigel said as Elyon closed Cedric's cell with energy bars.

"So where are the others?", Elyon asked.

"They should be on their way here with Phobos.", Eric said.

"But they should have been here by now.", Mia said.

"They could be taking their time seeing as they're in the Dark Forest.", Martin said.

"Maybe.", Cassidy said. "Maybe we should go look for them."

"There'll be no need for that.", Came Irma's voice getting the attention of the others.

Everyone looked to see the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb walking towards them with Phobos wrapped in vines floating in the air thanks to Cornelia's powers.

"We were beginning to worry about you all.", Cassidy said as Cornelia used her powers to put Phobos in his cell while unwrapping the vines from him.

"We had to take our time in the Dark forest.", Will explained. "That place can really drain you.", she said as Elyon closed Phobos' cell with energy bars.

"Isn't there something you can do about the effect it has on people, Mia?", Taranee asked.

"Sorry.", Mia said with a smile. "But the Dark Forest is the Dark Forest. No one knows how it works and why it does what it does."

"Well that's helpful.", Irma said sarcastically as they all exited the prison.

"Sorry. That is how it is.", Mia said.

"I'm just glad that Phobos and Cedric are back in their cells.", Elyon said. "Now I can continue my training in peace.", she said as she grabbed onto Angelo's arm with a smile.

Seeing them together brought a frown on Cornelia's face. How she wanted Elyon to break up with Angelo, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Now as they all were out of the prison, Phobos sat in his cell with a smirk on his face.

"So are things going as planned?", Avis asked.

"Indeed they are.", Phobos said. "Rubis has played his part well. The Guardians along with the Regent and Caleb are with us."

"Are you sure?", Avis questioned.

"Yes.", Phobos said. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"What are you talking about, you fool!?", Cedric questioned.

"I believe it is time to let Cedric in on our little plan, Rubis.", Phobos said.

"Rubis?", Cedric questioned. "Who do you speak of?"

"He speaks of me.", Rubis said as he made himself visible to Cedric.

"What are you?", Cedric questioned.

"A friend.", Rubis said. "If you are willing to listen to what I have to say, Cedric."

"And why should I listen to you?", Cedric asked.

"Because if you do, you shall rule one of the kingdoms of Metamoor.", Phobos said. "As one of my general kings, of course.", he said with a smirk.

"Hmmmmm...", Cedric said thinking about it. "Interesting. Very well. I shall hear you out, Rubis."

"Then listen and listen well.", Rubis said. "Afterwards, you can think about what we have to offer."

Days later, it was time for the Honor Guard to have their weekly meeting which also included Miranda's parole meeting. Which went well, of course. Now everything was going well with the meeting when...

"What of Avis?", Vathek asked. "Will he still be staying in our prison?"

"I had received a letter from the king of the Skyan Kingdom.", Mia said. "And he says that seeing as Avis did his crime against us, that we can decided his fate."

"Then I say we put him on trial and go from there.", Aldern suggested.

"I agree.", Drake said.

"Are we all in agreement on this?", Elyon asked getting nods from everyone there. "Very well.", she said. "Well if there are no other matters to talk about, I'd like to call this meeting to an end.", Elyon said as he was about to get up.

"There is one thing, Your Majesty.", Caleb said.

"What is it, Caleb?", Elyon asked.

"It is the matter of what happened between Phobos and Cedric in the Dark Forest.", Caleb said.

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"I believe he's talking about how our brother actually did a good act in saving Miranda from Cedric.", Mia said.

"I am.", Caleb said.

"Okay then.", Elyon said. "What do you have to say?"

"Well... I as well as everyone there was quite surprised by Phobos' actions when he did what he did. He didn't even try to escape when we captured him.", Caleb said.

"What are you getting at, son?", Julian asked.

Looking around at everyone there, Caleb knew that he would be questioned by what he was about to say. So after taking a deep breath, Caleb stood up and...

"Maybe we could use Phobos to help make Meridian a better place.", he said surprising everyone in the room.

"What did you just say?", Vathek asked Caleb. "What do you mean 'use Phobos'?"

"I mean with his knowledge of things, we can make our kingdom a better place.", Caleb said.

"Please tell me that you do not want to put Phobos on parole.", Drake said to his good friend.

"In a way, yes.", Caleb said earning gasp of surprise from everyone.

"Have you lost your mind!?", Mia questioned. "Do you know how dangerous he is!?"

"I do.", Caleb said. "Which is why I really thought about this for a while before I decided to bring this to you all."

"So let me get this straight.", Elyon said. "You, who were so against putting Miranda on parole, now want to take a chance with putting Phobos on parole?"

"Yes.", Caleb said.

"Are you sure he is not under some kind of mind-control?", Miranda questioned.

"If he was, I would know.", Elyon said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am under no mind-control, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "It is just after what happened with you and Angelo, I realise that there are still threats out there to our kingdom and possible to all of Metamoor."

"And you believe that with Phobos we can defend against those threats?", Raythor questioned.

"I do.", Caleb said. "He knows how our possible enemies think. And that can be a great advantage for us."

"A good theory.", Tynar said. "But what's to stop him from pulling something of his own to steal the queen's power?"

"We can put the same kind of chocker Miranda has on him.", Caleb suggested.

"This is to much of a risk, Caleb.", Alborn said. "Even with the chocker, Phobos is a cunning man. You of all people know this."

"I know what he is capable of.", Caleb said. "We all do."

"Then why even suggest this when you know that we'll be against it?", Drake questioned.

"Because he's not the only one for this.", Elyon said. "Are you, Caleb?"

"He isn't?", Miriadel questioned. "Who else would be for this!?"

"The Guardians along with the Regent of Earth.", Caleb said surprising everyone but Elyon.

"You're joking!", Raythor said.

"No. I am not.", Caleb said.

"This is madness!", Vathek said. "With all due respect to the Guardians and Earth Regent, why should we even think about giving Phobos parole just after he pulled off an escape days ago?"

"Because it's not just because os what he did in the Dark Forest.", Caleb said. "It's what he said there as well.", he said. "Princess Mia and Miranda know this as well."

"What did he say?", Miriadel asked.

Taking a deep breath, Mia recalled the events that took place that night.

_**Flashback**_

"Back off, heroes! Or the traitor gets what's coking to her!", Cedric demanded as he held Miranda with his tail.

"Cedric, no!", Phobos said surprising everyone there. "This isn't what I had planned."

"Say what now?", Irma questioned being as confused as everyone else.

"Let her go, Cedric.", Phobos said to Cedric.

"What!?", Cedric questioned. "Have you gone mad!? We have a hostage! We can use this little traitor to escape! Not to mention go after your sister and take her power!"

"And then what, Cedric?", Phobos questioned. "Get into a battle we lose in time? No my friend. I only wish to be free and live my life."

**_End Flashback_**

"It was then that Phobos attacked Cedric freeing Miranda.", Mia said. "Cedric then attacked Phobos and got away. Thankfully, the Battle Warrior along with Miranda and Cassidy were able to capture him."

"I see.", Tynar said. "And you think that because of his actions that night, Phobos deserves a second chance?", he questioned Caleb.

"Were you and the soldiers given a second chance?", Caleb asked. "Was not Raythor, Sandpit, and Gargoyle? And now Miranda is given a second chance."

"One that you are still against.", Miranda said.

"May I ask if the Battle Warriors, and the Ice Guardian known as Cassidy are with you in giving Phobos Parole?", Alborn asked.

"We didn't go to them about it.", Caleb said.

"And why not?", Elyon asked.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, two of the Battle Warriors are close to you.", Caleb explained. "Their judgement would be affected by those feelings."

"Would not the same be said when it comes to the Earth Guardian?", Aldern questioned. "Actually, last I checked, all five Guardians and Queen Elyon are close."

"Which begs the question why are they for this at all?", Miriadel asked.

"What Aldern says is true.", Caleb said. "But they also know that sometimes you must put personal feelings aside for the greater good."

"Even if it may be a mistake to do so?", Raythor questioned.

"Some once said the same about you, my friend.", Caleb said.

"And he proved his loyalty.", Elyon said. "Just as Miranda."

"Then shouldn't we at least do the same with Phobos?", Caleb questioned. "I know I'm the last person to say this with all I and most of us here have been through when ti comes to Phobos, but think about this. If the Guardians and Earth Regent are also willing to give him a chance, then shouldn't the rest of us?"

"There's one problem with that train of thought, Caleb.", Julian said. "The Guardians and Regent haven't been through what we've been through with Phobos. They haven't had to leave their homes to join a rebellion not knowing what's going to happen. They weren't separated from their families and forced to work for the one they were fighting. They didn't go day by day watching their homeland wither away because of Phobos draining it of it's life force. They've seen our pain but haven't lived through it. They may have done much for us, but in the long run, it is us who will have to live with anything we decide to do from now on."

"Sir Julian is right.", Aldern said. "I know the Guardians mean well, but I think it's to risky to allow Phobos a parole. He may be honest about wanting to change, but what's to stop him from going back to his old ways and try to take over? I'm sorry, my friend, but I can not support this."

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but I'm in agreement with Aldern.", Drake said. "There's just to much risk."

"I feel the same way.", Vathek said. "The risk is just to high."

"Do you all feel this way?", Elyon asked.

One by one the rest of the Honor Guard nodded. Even Julian who looked at his son knowing that he was counting on him to side with him.

"I'm sorry my son.", Julian said.

"Then it is settled.", Elyon said. "Phobos shall remain imprison and serve out his sentence."

"I see.", Caleb said. "You all are willing to allow Miranda a chance because of the Battle Warriors adventure to another reality in which she is good, yet you won't hear me out about giving Phobos a chance."

"We did hear you out, Caleb.", Alborn said. "It is just to risky to allow Phobos any kind of freedom. Think of how the people would react."

"They'd be scared to even come near the palace.", Miriadel said. "Even if we were to put one of those chockers on him and have him guarded 24-7."

"Am I the only one here that sees the good he could possibly do for our kingdom!", Caleb snapped as he stood up. "You all are letting your past with him cloud your judgement! I was the same way, but I'm willing to look past what Phobos has done to give him a chance to do some good! Why can't any of you!"

"You forget your place, my son!", Julian said as he got up and walk towards his son. "We have already voted on this. You can bring this up again at the next meeting. But for now the matter is closed."

"Why bring it up again, when I know what will happen!?", Caleb shouted. "You all say that we need to think of the kingdom, yet you all are afraid to do something that will keep our kingdom and queen safe."

"Be warned, Sir Caleb.", Mia said. "Remember that you are talking to your queen along with the rest of us."

"And she as well as the rest of you are putting personal feelings of Phobos before what's good for the people!", Caleb snapped.

"Enough!", Elyon said standing up. "Tread lightly, Sir Caleb. You are still on thin ice due to your actions of last week.", she said to which Caleb turned to leave. "And where do you think you are going?"

"To Earth.", Caleb said. "I plan on seeing Cornelia this evening."

"Do you think you can just up and leave after your little outburst?", Elyon questioned. "I don't think so. You are to remain in Meridian until further notice."

"What?", Caleb questioned.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?", Elyon questioned. "I know that you haven't gone hard of hearing."

"Very well, Your Majesty.", Caleb said with a bow. "I will stay in Meridian until further notice."

"Good.", Elyon said. "Take this time to think about how you acted today as well as your request to give my brother parole. Hopefully you'll understand why the rest of us feel the way we feel about it. This meeting is over."

Caleb said nothing as he left the room and headed for his chambers.

"Should we keep an eye on him?", Mia asked Elyon as the rest of the Honor Guard left the room leaving them and Miranda alone in the room.

"Maybe.", Elyon said. "I'm not sure. Hopefully he'll cool down in a few days."

"May I suggest that you give him something to do to help him cool off a bit.", Mia suggested.

"I think I can think of a few things.", Elyon said as they left the meeting room. "But for now, I need some time to myself.", she said as she headed for her chambers.

"Take all the time you need.", Miranda said. "After that meeting, I need some quite time.", she said with a grin.

"I think we all do.", Mia said as she headed for her chambers. "I shall see you all at dinner."

"See ya.", Elyon and Miranda said as they to headed for their chambers.

Once in her chambers, Elyon slipped off her shoes and laid on her bed. She then took a deep breath and exhaled while looking up at the ceiling.

"What a day.", she said to herself.

**A/N: Talk about something unexpected! First, Phobos does something good, and then Caleb of all people wants to give him a second chance! What was it that Rubis told him, the Guardians, and Matt? Whatever it was it was enough for them to want parole for Phobos. But Elyon and the other Honor Guard members won't have it. Now Elyon just has to worry about being ready for the Trials. And let's not forget about the Guardians' rematch with Elyon. That should be fun! The last chapter is up next! And it's going to be a dosey!**

**Please review.**


End file.
